Kiss Me, Beneath the Milky Twilight
by thisaintascene84
Summary: I woke to birds chirping through an open window and pinched my eyes shut. I was exhausted, I rolled over to my side and groaned. Every muscle in my body trembled, a reminder of last night...
1. Authors Warning

Hello my beautiful, wonderful readers and subscribers...

I have deleted my story but please allow me to explain. I have gotten a very nasty, rude reviewer who thought to private message me and tell me I was an awful writer and wondered why I had reviewers at all. I was gutted! As you all know I had issues with the story, but your constant reviews assured me you didn't care so I focused on updating the story for you rather than re-doing the chapters.

So, what I am spending my post-vacation relaxation time doing? (Week long vacation and this is my first day home! Was lovely, thank you!)

I am going to sit and re-do the entire story, so I apologize for spamming your in boxes but at the end I will post new stuff for you too.

Each chapter posted will be re-vamped, information corrected etc.

However please read this carefully...

While I left off from the meadow in Eclipse I do NOT claim to be sticking to the story line 100%. I will try my very best to keep everything as it should be, but I am not Stephanie Meyers. I am me, writing a fictional story so it will stray from the story line. Edward will not be as you imagined him, and Bella is a ditzy girl who sometimes needs the obvious pointed out to her. It's how I view the characters or how I want them to be.

I'm so glad you all enjoy the story so nothing major will be changed. I will just be improving it so it's easier to read to future readers and makes more sense.

Thanks for sticking by me and supporting me as a writer. I truly love hearing from each of you and love having you!

Author


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This story takes off from the meadow, right before Jacob goes to battle. I'm Team Jacob and she should've chosen him! Enjoy!**

"Kiss me!" I said, my mind was reeling. The only thing I cared about right now was saving Jacob.

His head snapped up, eyes full of determination and a flicker of something else I couldn't quite grasp. He quickly closed the gap between us with three quick strides and looked into my eyes briefly before harshly pressing his mouth to my own. I clenched my fists and let him maul me in the pasture, angry that he had gone this low to get what he wanted. His tongue darted at my lips as he tried to pry my mouth open. His hands pulled at the nape of my neck, winding through my messy hair as he pulled me closer to him. "Kiss me back!" he growled against my mouth. But I didn't move, I was angry that he always manipulated situations to benefit himself.

I suddenly felt cold as I opened my eyes and realized Jacob had released me and was angrily staring at me.

"What." I said, withholding the iciness in my voice the best I could.

Jacob shook his head and ran his slender, tanned fingers through his short, coal black hair. "If you don't want to kiss me, I will just go get myself killed."

Panic ran through my blood, "No! I do! Kiss me again." I silently cursed myself, but it was short lived. Jacob was already angrily kissing me. When I didn't respond he tugged my arm around his neck, caressing my fist. Only did he release me when he felt confident I'd keep it there, before doing the same thing to the other hand.

His tongue darted at my lips but this time I parted my mouth and allowed him access. My insides cried out, I knew I was saving his life and giving him what he always wanted. But why did it feel so good?

He moaned into my mouth and I lost myself in the kiss. My tongue met his and they danced, my body began to sweat and my fingers knotted through his hair. I pulled him closer to me, although it was impossible to get any closer. I stood on my tip toes enough to reach him. I kissed him back with passion, no resistance, no regrets...Jacob was right. I did love him. I was in love with Jacob!

After what seemed like an eternity, we both pulled back, gasping for much needed air. The coldness I felt when he released me made me instantly shiver and wish he would hold me. "That should've been our first kiss Bella." He smiled that perfect smile down at me and I moved towards him to wrap my arms around him. He couldn't see, but tears over-flowed and ran down my cheeks as he held me like I was his world.

I'd known Jacob since we were little and I always had him in my life. How could I have even thought I could live happily without him there. Sure, he'd always told me no matter who I was with he'd always be there but was it fair to him? He had known I was going to become a vampire and that alone nearly killed him, but he swore he'd still be there for me. What if he found out about the engagement I had to Edward? Edward. I got so caught up I'd forgotten about Edward through the clearing. I started to sob and Jacob tightened his grip on me, rocking me back and forth.

"Shhh, Bella. It's okay, I'll be okay. I promise." He cooed, smoothing my hair down. He kissed the top of my head and I knew I had a bigger decision to make now. Jacob was in the picture now, that much was obvious. How could I walk away from a kiss like that and pretend it meant nothing? How was I going to tell Edward? I probably wouldn't have to, Jacob's thoughts would do that for me. I wanted to die! Maybe if I died then both guys could move on and have nothing left to fight over and everyone wins!

My sobs subsided and Jacob pulled my face up to meet his, lightly and sweetly kissing me this time. I felt the amount of love behind this kiss and kissed him back with every amount of feeling I had in me.

"Now that's more like it." He smiled against my lips. I smiled up at him in return. "I've got to go though. I'll be back."

My heart broke at the thought of Jacob out there fighting but I reluctantly released my grip on him, immediately feeling cold. "Be careful." was all I could muster.

I watched Jacob phase and run off into the woods towards the fight and I turned to head back towards the tent. I found Jacob's sleeping bag and climbed in, succumbing to his sweet smell and the warmth it provided even without his presence. I laid face down, replaying what'd just happened in my head.

I felt icy air enter the tent and knew Edward was sitting next to me. I didn't move, maybe he'd think I was asleep. I heard him slip out a few minutes later and I was left in the tent alone. I heard Seth outside and found myself falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

When I woke it was still light outside of the tent, I'd only napped. I inwardly groaned and shoved my face further into Jake's pillow. I still had to face Edward and I really didn't know what I was going to say. 'Jake fell on me' or maybe 'I caught Jake with my mouth' Even I wasn't that naive.

I poked my head through the tent opening and saw Seth. "Where'd Edward go?" I whispered into his ear, though I knew he wouldn't be able to answer. Instead he growled and jumped up into a fighting position and I followed his gaze.

"Hello Dog." Her voice sounded like chimes on a breezy day, I froze immediately. Victoria. I closed my eyes and knew it was over as I had no will in me left to fight her.

"Hello Bella. It seems we meet again. This time, with only a dog to protect you. How delightful." She was closing in the gap between us. I didn't move an inch.

"Not going to put up a fight? How tragic. I do love a good game of cat and mouse." She chimed, taking another step towards us. Seth lunged at her but in a quick motion she send him flying sideways into the mountain. "I never liked dogs." She laughed, her red hair flying all over with the wind.

"Go head'," I mumbled. "I don't care anymore."

"Aww, that's the spirit Bella. Edward ended my loves life and you are sacrificing yours. Very chivalrous." She was inches from my neck and I gulped. I could smell her vampire smell, it smelled of musk and blood. Her eyes were dark red, she was hungry and about to end my inner turmoil.

But she never bit me, I flung my eyes open to see Seth mauling her and suddenly Edward was next to him, ripping her arms from her body. Her legs and head followed and were tossed into a fire that had been started at some point. I watched as the fire danced and Victoria's body turned to ash, I couldn't believe it was over.

I'd survived her wrath, I'd survived. I was in one piece and unharmed because of Seth and...Edward. I was back to reality and felt his arm around my shoulders. He kissed my head softly and I shivered involuntarily. "It's over love."

Suddenly a heart-wrenching howl came from Seth and I looked over at him in time to see him lay on the ground. Edwards arm tensed around me and he barked at Seth to go. "She'll be fine, tend to your pack." Seth looked at me, pain in his big wolf eyes. He waited and I nodded for him to go, he jumped up and was gone in seconds.

I smiled at Edward as I sat down by the fire to warm my body. Victoria was no longer visible in it and I chuckled at the sight. A vampire was providing me warmth, how odd. I wondered how Jacob and the pac- Wait. Edward told Seth to tend to the pack, what had happened?

"Edward. Why'd Seth howl like he did? Did something happen?"

Edward hesitated and shifted his gaze away from me before he answered softly, "It's Jacob," Edward looked at me before continuing, "There was an altercation and Jacob was in the middle of it."

"You weren't going to tell me?!" I jumped up, anger returning to my body. I'd been through hell today and he was going to let me sit here and ride out the fight while Jacob was injured or even worse, killed?

Visions of our childhood flew through my head, mud pies, La Push, our cave. Our mothers being best friends, us being inseparable for so many years. Riding motorcycles together, listening to music and the way we would joke with each other. Our cuddles late into the night and our kiss. Our kiss, that was the last thing we'd done. My heart rate sped up and before I realized it I found myself deep within the forest frantically trying to get to Jacob.

The clearing came into view and I kept pushing my burning lungs to reach them. They had all phased to human form and were mixed in with the Cullen's, all standing around what I assumed was Jacob. I pushed past Alice and Sam and saw Jacob on the ground, naked and covered in blood. Bones punctured his skin and he was soaked from all the sweat. I felt like throwing up but forced it back down. "What happened?!" I managed.

"The newborns were circling Leah and Jacob went after them." Sam explained.

"I had them! He should've stayed away from me." Leah snarled, she never was one to accept help or kindness.

"But why hasn't he healed though? You always heal right away!" I whined, my breathing getting harder to do.

"We don't know why he isn't healing. He was crushed from behind and this has never happened." Sam said sadly.

"Oh!" Jacob groaned and my breath got caught in my throat.

"All I know is we need to get him out of the clearing. Help me get him up." Sam motioned for the guys to help him pick up Jacob and I stepped back as he screamed out in agony.

I felt an icy hand on my back and was surprised to see it was Alice, a look of fear on her perfectly sculpted face. "Bella, it was the worst sound ever. We tried to get them all, it was just impossible."

I was numb with fear, I'd faced Victoria and moments ago felt like the biggest thing I had to face was telling Edward that Jacob and I had kissed. Now Jacob was fighting for his life and I couldn't form a single sentence.

As though Seth could hear my inward battle, he grabbed my hand. "Walk with me?"

I took his hand and glanced at Edward who seemed upset that I was going with Seth, but I didn't care.

"Thanks Seth."

"For what?" He let go of my hand and I held his extended arm instead.

"For up on the cliff. Protecting me like you did. You are a real hero." I squeezed his arm and leaned against it. He was only 15 but I already had to look up to see his face.

"Nah, just doing what I was born to do. But you are welcome, I'd never let anything happen to my Bella." He was such a sweet kid, I smiled up at him and he returned the gesture.

"What's going to happen to Jake?" I mumbled.

"I dunno. This is the first time this has happened and the Reservation doesn't have Wolf doctors." Seth said.

I turned to Edward, "Can Carlyle help? I mean, I know it's asking a lot but he knows about them."

Edward hesitated, which angered me. "Why are you thinking about it?! If it was me would you hesitate?"

"No, I wouldn't love. I'll talk to him." Edward said, taking off to get Carlyle.

I took Seth's arm again and we headed towards Jacob's. "I cannot believe him." I mumbled to myself.

Seth vibrated next to me. "Me either." he smirked. "Can I ask something?"

"Sure." Seth managed to catch me before I slipped on a moss covered tree root. I blushed.

He laughed, "You are so clumsy Bella." he smiled. Seth was also beautiful, with tanned skin, brown eyes and dark hair. He was a little shorter than Jacob and not as muscular but he was coming into his own.

"Can you, you know...kiss him?" Seth asked, avoiding my gaze.

Surprised, I answered hesitantly "Yeah."

"How? Vampires have venom."

I felt myself blush. "He won't kiss me like that."

"What's a kiss without passion Bella." Seth asked, wise beyond his years. What exactly was he getting at? I hadn't thought of it that way before, but Jacob _was _my first kiss in a sense. I'd never been able to truly kiss Edward.

I simply shrugged.

"How'd you like kissing Jake?" he laughed out loud.

I blushed furiously, "He told you?!"

"Nah, wolf mind remember. He was replaying the scene in his head when he went to the fight." He said.

"Dammit." I mumbled.

"Ahh, come on. It was a long time coming, eh Bella?" Seth squeezed my arm.

"I don't like _how _he got me to kiss him though. But without that kiss, I may not have realized my feelings for him. If you repeat any of this so help me Seth...!" I said quickly in a low voice.

He laughed a deep laugh, "Swears. He loves you though. I guess being stupid is what I have to look forward to when I fall in love?"

My turn to laugh. "I guess we are all stupid about love at one point. I was willing to kill myself, Edward is great don't get me wrong. But Jacob and I have a deeper connection, I've known him for my entire life. We've been through so much."

"Well what's so awesome about the living dead anyways?" I had no answer for once.

"I don't know." We approached the Blacks home, you could hear Jacob screaming all the way down the road.

"That really doesn't sound good." Seth cringed, as we neared the front door.

We stayed outside, listening to him screaming for what seemed like hours. Seth held me as I leaned on him for support, Edward kept his distance crinkling his nose every time the wind would blow.

After the screaming ceased Carlyle came outside with his medical bag. "Hello Bella. Seth." He nodded at each of us.

"How is he?" I asked.

He sighed, "Well his bones were healing in the wrong position. I had to re-break all of them and re-set them. His rapid healing process and body heat is posing a problem, he's on a double IV drip for the pain and is starting to heal properly now. He should be fine in several days, provided he doesn't move or phase."

"Double IV?"

"His temperature is burning it off. He's lucky to be getting any of it at this point and he is still in a lot of pain but there is nothing I can do for him."

"Thanks for coming, we really appreciate you helping." I thanked him, anxious to get inside.

"No problem Bella, if you need anything don't hesitate to contact me. Have a good evening."

As we walked in to the crowded living room I felt sick to my stomach.


	4. Chapter 3

I had thrown myself into Billy's armchair and put my head against the back of the high back. It was his favorite one in the house and always had been. Growing up Jacob would sit in it while Billy was out, pretending to be the 'man of the house'. I smiled briefly before I realized I'd been sitting here for hours. I'd talked to no one just stared at the fireplace that was never lit. Who needed a fire lit with a house full of hot-bodied wolves.

"Bella," Wolves. Vampires. This was Forks for crying out loud, a small town in Washington that should've been just another stop before I got the hell out of here for good. Nobody in this town knew they were amongst creatures that killed animals to live. How would you even word that? They eat to stay dead? Exist.

"Love." Or that they eat dinner with a pack of wolves in the distance hunting bad vampires and dodging bullets during hunting season. I shuddered. Jacob would be up against his first hunting season this year since getting the fever and I was not looking forward to the daily stress involved with that one. Sure, he's supposedly invincible but judging by the circumstances tonight I'd say I'm safe to react negatively on that one.

"Bella." I snapped to to hear my name being called, "Jacob is asking for you Love."

My tired eyes shifted to meet his gaze. He wasn't thirsty yet, but knew he would be soon. I nodded and hesitantly walked toward the bedroom with the awful stench of blood and sterile sheets.

When I peered inside the room it was dimly lit by a small light on the nightstand above Jake's head It was casting shadows on his face and I could tell this was very serious. He had IV's in each arm and a bandaged arm slung over his sweaty, somewhat bloody chest. He was covered from the waist down in a sheet, which was also bloody and I gasped at it all. Jacob was always my rock, I didn't know how to be one for him.

"Hey Bells." His voice was raspy and filled with agony.

"Oh my god, Jake." I put my hand over my mouth and felt tears rush to my eyes, I tried so hard to fight them off but they rolled down my cheeks.

He motioned for me to come down to his level and I didn't move. "Get over here or I'll have to come get you." I jarred myself from my position and kneeled by his head.

He used his good arm to wipe my face free of past tears, while another batch rolled out. I was over-come with emotions, with our kiss and him getting hurt to him being so sweet to me right now.

"Bells- I'm gonna be fine." He tried wiping them away and gave up, just pulling my head onto his shoulder gently and let me cry there. We stayed like that for a while until my sobs subsided and I sat up to look him in the face.

"I was so scared." He opened his eyes and turned to look at me. "To hear you screaming out in that much pain and knowing there was nothing I could do."

"I'm sorry." he sucked air in through his teeth and I jumped off the floor.

"Ow!" He yelped and I began crying again.

"What'd I do? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to." I covered my mouth again and stumbled backwards into his IV stand.

"Nothing, I moved my ribcage too much. Come here."

I knelt back by his head and he held my hand between his, I felt it's heat and my hand beginning to sweat.

"Our kiss...was amazing." He rubbed my hand between his thumb and smiled sadly. "I shouldn't have manipulated you quite that way, just wanted you to know I feel guilty about it."

My heart fluttered at his words and I smiled at him unable to deny our kisses were nothing short of amazing. Despite his manipulation I was happy, that he was okay and that I now realized the obvious.

I felt his head lift off of mine and I raised my face up to see him trying not to cry while staring intensely out his window. I squeezed his hand and shakily raised a hand up to wipe an escaped tear from his face.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you." I had never felt this way before. The need to make someone like me, I knew Jacob liked me but I wanted to make him happy every second of the day, I wanted him to beam when he sees me and I want him to get better so we can spend all our free time together and just be Jacob and Bella. Like we used to be, so carefree and loving life before all the drama and moving happened. I'll never forget the day I left Forks with my mother for Arizona. Jake and I hadn't experienced that much heart-break since his mom passed on and we thought Billy died in the accident.

We had spent our last night together in the cave with a fire going, with lots of comfort foods and blankets. We cuddled all night, talking about our futures and when we'd see the other again. He promised not to love another woman and I laughed telling him there was always boys. We were young, empty promises happened and we drifted apart as we grew up.

He just gazed at me, the morphine evident in his features. "I mean that too. I want to be Jacob and Bella, before life had to go and change everything on us. Remember all the trouble we used to get into?"

He smiled and squeezed my hand slightly, "I thought Charlie was going to kill me when the cops brought us home that night."

I laughed, "Yeah, running around town in the middle of the night wasn't our best idea."

"No, but it was fun." he joked, bringing our hands up to his face where he kissed my hand lightly under his own. "I hope you mean that because I would love nothing more than to have my sidekick back."

"I do mean that." I sighed, knowing there was only one thing in the way of that plan. "What about Edward."

His face didn't falter, "Just tell him what happened."

"And say what?" The drama constantly circled over-head and I sometimes thought my life deserved to have a movie, blockbuster hit for sure.

"Be honest with him." Jacob answered, but he pulled his hand from mine quickly.

"Love." I turned to see Edward in the doorway, awkward and his eyes red. "I need to leave, I need to take you home. Jake. Glad to see you will be alright, you gave us quite the scare."

"Thank Carlisle for me again." He then turned his attention to me as Edward slipped out. "Go. I need to get some rest and so do you."

"Can I come see you tomorrow?" I already knew the answer but I needed to hear it.

"Of course, I can't wait."

"Goodnight Jake." I leaned forward and kissed his sweaty forehead as we smiled at each other.

I closed the door behind me. "He's going to sleep." Everyone nodded and began to disperse. "We can go." I said to Edward.

On the way home it was silent. Edward held my hand and I was too tired to argue tonight. I was happy that Jacob was okay but was not looking forward to breaking any more hearts. I knew Edward didn't have a heart but I know he would be none too pleased with the outcome of Jacob's latest plan.

I tried to dodge a kiss but Edward pinned me to the truck and kissed me slowly. For the first time I noticed the statue like way he kissed me, almost pained to be doing so. It was depressing and I pulled back, "Thanks for the ride. Goodnight."

I headed upstairs to shower and shut the door behind me with a sense of peace. I wasn't sure how I was going to get through this but if I knew anything...it would be that I could do anything.


	5. Chapter 4

Later that week...

I had spent most of the week at the Black residence, against protesting from Edward. It felt comforting to be near Jacob right now and I knew he enjoyed my company. He slept most of the time which gave me time to do my homework and cook. Billy told me he enjoyed having a woman around again because he missed a home cooked meal. As I was doing dishes after dinner I noticed a storm was coming in from the west and knew I had to get home. I asked Billy to relay a message to Jacob when he woke up and scurried out the door.

My trucks engine whined as I pulled into my drive-way, I turned it off and sighed. Edwards headlights lit up my interior and he was at my door in seconds, "Hello love. Storm is coming, hurry inside. I will be waiting." I nodded and stumbled up the dark steps with my key. Charlie was working late and I'd forgotten to turn on the light outside.

Upstairs I told Edward I wanted to shower so he didn't have to smell the wolves, but really I just needed time to think. I let the shower run over my tired body, knowing I was seconds away from changing three lives. The entire relationship between Edward and I had been based on my obedience to him and what he asked me to do or not to do. Jacob on the other hand, while he didn't like me with the Cullens, never told me not to go. He supported me and trusted my own instincts but would always be there if I needed him. I smiled as I turned off the water and grabbed my towel, I knew what I had to do.

When I walked into my room I felt his presence in the dark corner, where he always sat while he waited for me. He was a vision, so beautiful and perfect. But all good things must come to an end.

"Hey" I said, closing the door behind me, mentally talking myself into actually going through with this. "I need to talk to you." He smiled, leaning forward slightly resting on his knees.

I pulled back the covers on my bed and slid in, resting my back against the headboard. "On the cliff, the day of the fight Jacob and I kissed." I said quickly.

I bit my lip and waited for him to respond, when I heard nothing I looked in his direction. I was almost positive I saw a smirk across his smooth, chiseled face.

"Ok."

"Edward why are you smiling?"

"Did you you think Jacob didn't fill me in on the kiss already love?"

"I. No, I mean I wasn't sure." I hated this mind game stuff between him and Jacob.

He chuckled now and appeared on my bed in a split second. "Jacob is a mastermind of manipulation love."

My confused expression egged him to go on further.

"I'm not angry with you love, in any way. He manipulated you and the situation, it's quite brilliant on his part." He chuckled darkly.

"He didn't mean to take advantage of me though, he said that the night he got hurt."

"The night he was on morphine?" He smiled again, pushing my hair behind my ear. I was getting angry that he just wasn't getting this or maybe I wasn't being clear enough.

"He meant it. He was being so sweet to me." I provided.

"And I'm sure he was Bella. Most manipulators are when they want something."

"That's not true." Now I felt the anger bubble to the surface, Jacob isn't here to defend himself so someone needed to.

"Yes, it is." he chuckled again.

"Jacob _can be _charming."

He laughed, "Love, no need to get defensive."

"How am I supposed to react to your blatant disrespect for him? "

He stared at my face a few moments before he spoke up, his tone changed drastically. He sounded cautious and I was unaware if it was because of me or his inner demons.

"I guess I didn't realize." He stood.

"Realize what?" I asked, throwing the blanket backwards.

"That you would be so defensive of him is all."

"I don't know what to tell you. I am. I've known him my whole life, our his-"

"Yes, I understand the circumstances. You have a history, but he is dangerous."

"You are more dangerous than he is, with the Voltori and all. I've known Jacob a long time and you can't control me seeing him anymore."

"Bella we can protect you and the incident proves that. He was injured 'trying' to protect you. That must worry you."

I felt defeated momentarily, sighing and pulling at my bedspread.

"Love," He placed his rigid body on the bed next to me and ran a bone chilling finger down my chin. "I love you and I do not care what happened. All I need is you, you are my own brand of heroin. Remember?"

I shook his hands away from my face and sighed, how could I forget? He was constantly reminding me that he needed me more than I needed him. But when was enough enough? Don't I deserve to feel love and not addiction and obsession? Do I not get to experience life without a handler?

"Edward I need space." I spoke my demand softly, hoping to cushion the blow.

Edward pursed his lips and rose off the bed, clenching his fists. "You want to explore your feelings for that putrid dog?!"

His outburst startling me, "Edward. I don't want any bad feelings, I still care about you, I j-"

He snarled, backing away from me. "Clearly. Is that why you gave him what he wanted?!"

"No. I just, I just, I want to be friends. With both of you, for right now. I need, to think and I-"

He interrupted, "You do not have any idea what you are doing to your life if you settle for _that_." Edward barked, I was suddenly angered beyond recognition.

"I'm not settling. I dumped you." I could feel the sting even as I said it, but when it left my mouth Edward felt it too.

His face, stone perfection and yet his eyes screamed otherwise down at me. "So you did. What if I go kill myself?" He smirked but this time it was laced with venom. "Will you come kiss me and forgive me for everything I've done too?"

"Jake hasn't done anything to me." I said, still hesitant.

"Just manipulated you and treated you like a piece of meat! He follows you around like the dog he is and scowls all the time. Like a dog after a bone." he darkly laughed at his joke.

"This isn't a discussion."

"You're wrong!" He quipped. His jaw tightened as he looked at me with disgust, maybe I had mis-judged his hatred for Jacob all along. At this point, however I didn't want anything to do with him.

"I want you to leave Edward."

"Think you are tough, calling the shots?" He snarled, pulling on my curtains gingerly. "Well we have three weeks left until we graduate. You'll manage, and that is that." With that he was out my window and the emotions got a hold of me. I slammed the window shut just as the tears poured down my face.

I let the tears run dry and sat up in bed only wanting one thing.

After three rings Jacob answered, sounding surprisingly awake.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey! The goulash you left for dinner was out of this world! Thank you." He sounded so happy and clear headed, I almost felt guilty for calling. Upon the silence he continued, "Is everything alright? It's nearly midnight." I smiled at the concern in his voice and felt like crying. That concern for me and my well being had probably always been there and I never took notice of it.

"Yes and no. I broke it off with Edward, but he is angry with me and told me we had 'three weeks until graduation and I can manage, that is that' before jumping out my window."

"You didn't." I heard fear in his voice. "Bella you need to come over here and stay. Charlie is working and you don't need to be home alone. I'll come get you.."

"No." I jumped up and drug my sweater out of the pile of clean clothes I had yet to put away. "I'll drive over, I just need to clear my head."

"If you aren't here in 5 minutes I'm coming after you."

"Okay." I hung up, grabbed my purse and ran downstairs. I knew no amount of speed could protect me from Edward but my stupid human brain had me running.

My truck rumbled into the Black driveway and my door opened as I turned it off. "Hey," Jacob engulfed me in his muscular arms and cupped the back of my head. "I'm glad you are okay."

He led me inside and in the soft light of his living room I got a good look at him. He had showered and was no longer bloody or sweaty and his hair was shiny and smelled of ax. He wore a pair of basketball shorts that were orange and had a white stripe down the sides. I'd never really noticed his feet either, his second toe longer that the rest and perfectly tan.

"Bella, our home is your home anytime you need it." Billy said from the corner, jarring me from my state of who knows what.

I smiled back, "Thanks. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No Bella, Jacob warned me you may need protection. I contacted Charlie and he said it was alright with him."

"Thank you." I suddenly felt awkward and couldn't pin point why.

"So...I made up the couch." Jacob interrupted. "You can take my bed. I put new sheets on it for you." Jacob said, scratching his neck.

"Goodnight kids, I will see you in the morning." Billy wheeled himself off to bed and left us standing in the living room staring at each other.

"Jake, I'll take the couch." I said, taking a step towards it, but Jacob took my hand in his. It's warmth engulfed my tiny hand and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"No, there is more privacy in my room. Besides, Dad would murder me if I made you sleep on this old thing." Jake smiled and gently turned me towards his room.

Everything was just as I remembered it, only the bed had clean linens, the IV drip and medical supplies were gone and it had been cleaned.

He released my hand, "You get some sleep, I'm right outside the door if you need me. Night Bella."

When I got into bed I could see him on the couch, tossing and twisting his body trying to make it fit. The tiny couch whined as his weight was thrown around and I laughed.


	6. Chapter 5

The next few nights I had stayed with the Blacks because Charlie had a murder case to solve, so he wasn't home very often. But I needed to go back to my house for clean clothing and a few school items. So Jacob came with me, I also wanted to prepare a few quick meals Charlie could nuke in the microwave. I got all my belongings together, finished his meals and left him a note on how to fix them. On heading out to the truck though Jacob grabbed me and whispered into my ear, 'He's here, get in the car quickly.' We made it back to the Reservation without a hitch and I never wanted to leave the safety of it's boundary again.

I finished up my homework and Jacob had asked me to watch TV with him, which is what we had been doing the last hour or so.

I peeked up at him from his chest, my favorite place in the whole world. It always has been, even when we were little we would lay like this while watching movies or hanging out. He provided a comfort nothing and no-one else could provide, it was unexplainable.

I let out a sigh as I pulled back from Jacob to get some cooler air, if possible.

He laughed and pulled his arm out from under me, "Sorry, I forget." He stared at me a few moments before continuing, "You will always be put first Bella."

Suddenly I felt like I had been punched in the gut, I had never thought about the ramifications of hurting Jacob the way I had. "Have I always been your number one Jake?"

He seemed a little surprised but didn't hesitate, "Of course you have, should I have been more obvious? I thought kissing you was as far as I could take that one." The couch shook with his chuckle and I giggled.

"It was. Is." I corrected, "But I mean, even when you weren't an option to me. Why was I still your number one?"

"Because you'd go to the ends of the earth for someone you care about Bella." He said it so effortlessly and I felt a lump form in my throat.

"You shouldn't do that for me, I don't deserve it."

"Why do you always put up walls when people get close?" He pushed my hair out of my eyes and flipped it over my shoulder. "You never know what great things could be right in front of you."

I think my heart stopped beating, I both loved and hated how well he knew me. "Because I don't want to be hurt."

"By avoiding the chance of being hurt, you also avoid the opportunity to be happy and cared for."

"I guess. But I-"

He interrupted, "But nothing Bella, you owe it to yourself to let people in. Good people anyways, you let that monster in. Why not me?"

I felt like throwing up and sat up, swinging my legs onto the floor. "He was someone I met, he came into my life and turned it upside down. You I've known my entire life, losing that wouldn't be easily fixed or forgotten. Too much history."

"I would never hurt you that way Bella, I would never make you cry. I would never make you feel scared, or push you to do things you don't want to do. Other than be with me, because I know you do." He smiled slightly and the corners of my mouth turned up in a smirk.

"The future is a scary place." I said sadly.

"Do **we** have a future?" He asked, swinging his body over to sit next to me.

"Of course we do. I'm going to college this fall and you are going to...be..." I looked at him, hoping he would forgive me for lack of knowledge and finish my sentence.

"Here," He gently placed his hand over my heart and smiled at me, "The unknown will always be a scary place, but know I'll always be right here." 

I was melting into his touch, I could feel myself wanting to be closer to Jacob and it scared me.

"Thanks Jake."

He motioned for me to lay down on his chest and I wound myself around his warm body and listened to his heartbeat. I felt him tracing circles on my hip lightly and every now and then he'd kiss the top of my head. When he would move, I felt butterflies in my stomach, angry butterflies. They probably wanted me to figure out what the hell I wanted.

When I woke in the morning I realized I was in Jake's bed, which is not where I last remember being. Presumably I had fallen asleep and he brought me to bed, which induced a fiery blush. The Blacks were conversing so I made his bed quickly and took myself a shower before emerging.

"Morning." I smiled warmly.

"Morning! Hey!" They said in unison.

"Breakfast is served!" Jacob said, dropping a banana and a cup of yogurt on my plate.

I giggled, "Thanks Jake. How'd you guys sleep?"

"Eh, it was okay. How bout you?" Jake said.

"I slept well, thank you Bella." Billy nodded.

"Great, I appreciate the bed but it really makes more sense for you to sleep in it. I fit on the couch."

"I'm fine, eat." Jacob shot me a look of warning so I decided to drop it.

After breakfast we'd cleaned the kitchen Jake had to do a pack run, so I went down to First Beach, where he'd join me later.

It was chilly, just like any other normal day at La Push. Rain was forecast for most of my existence here, but I had gotten used to it. The dark and gloomy weather really complimented my mood well. I was in a mess, one that werewolves and vampires were involved in.

I had never been the popular, social, girly type in Arizona. I was still the booky Bella who tripped over her own feet and was anti-social. I'd always wanted an adventure, but moving to Forks was not my idea of one. I loved Charlie, but leaving familiar territory at my age and fitting in somewhere else was beyond me.

A new graduating class, new home, new weather, new family around me and new places to go. _New_. I hate that word.

It was a relief to see Jacob was still there and it made the transition a lot easier. But here I was at a crossroads, I had feelings for my mud pie buddy. I used to tease him about girls and now I'm the object of his attention. It felt weird but so right. I felt myself smile and shook my head, continuing down the beach to our cave.

A cave had been deemed ours since we were 5, we'd built our version of a tree house out here. It had a beautiful view of First Beach, the cool ocean mist hitting only inches inside it's darkness. We had a hole in the side where we placed the fire pit, with old bean bags, a van bench seat and some pillows and blankets around it. It provided warmth and light, it had always been comforting to us just to sit around the fire. Jacob, over the years, had added to it. He hand made a shelf from an old tree he and I had found right before I moved. We'd drug it all day to the cave and he carved our initials into a piece of it, said he would never forget me.

Over the years he'd made a shelf out of that old tree, with that carving in the side of the shelves. He'd used the extra wood for firewood and had put up photos of us on the wall above the fire pit, looked like a TV was hanging above the fireplace and I laughed.

I sat down and pulled a blanket over myself and watched the waves roll in while I waited for him which seemed like hours.

"Hey, sorry that took so long!" Jacob finally poked his head into the cave and smiled at me, or probably the glossy look on my face that said I was about to fall asleep from boredom.

"Hey," I scooted over so he could sit down. "How did it go?"

"Fine." He faced me with one leg on the ground. "How did it go with you?"

"Oh you know...I caught a few fish, cooked them. I would've saved you some but you didn't call, so..." I teased.

He laughed, "The things I put up with. Were they good?"

"Dare you question my culinary skills?"

"No dear." He laughed, poking my knee.

We smiled at each other and I settled into his side. His hand wasted no time in finding my hip and tracing warm circles on it. "Jake, what do you do on runs exactly?"

"We run our treaty line to make sure everything is the way it should be and that no one is on our land. We do it to protect our tribe and it's people."

"That's a lot to put on a kids shoulders." I felt myself drifting to sleep, if he didn't stop rubbing my hip I was going to pass out on him.

"I'm not a kid Bella." He laughed, "I'm a man."

"You are too just a kid, you haven't experienced life yet. All you know is school and wolf. It hardly seems fair." I sat up, his hand falling behind my back.

"Easy!" he laughed, grabbing a log and tossing it into the fire. "It's not what I saw my future being, but it's what I was destined to be." He sat back and looked at me, "I never really told you how happy it made me that you embraced me when this happened. You could've told me to go to hell, but you didn't."

I scoffed, "I was dating a vampire Jake, It wouldn't have been fair to you if I thought you deserved any less."

"But still. I'm glad you stuck by me."

I smiled and smacked his hand as he tried to hold my hand. Normally that wouldn't bother me but when he makes a slight 'o' with his lips he is doing it romantically. When he did it in a friendly way, I wouldn't care AS much.

"Jakey wuvs his belwa" He cooed, pinching my cheeks. I laughed, shoving his hands away from my burning face.

"You are too much." I laughed as he pouted and poked the fire with a stick.

"Damn." He laughed, "Here I thought I wasn't enough for you..."

"Oh my god Jacob. Seriously?" I laughed again. "Really."

He laughed and smiled at me, "You and I." and shook his head.

I decided to leave it at that, I'd had enough heavy stuff for one day.


	7. Chapter 6

Days went by and we just enjoyed spending time together. We spent a lot of time at First Beach, working on our motorcycles and talking about everything we could think of. It was when we got on the subject of dating that my heart swelled.

"_I liked this girl named Savannah, she was a beauty but nothing like you. She had long black curls and green eyes and I was so excited to be partnered with her in science. She told me one day that she liked a boy in our homeroom and his name was 5 letters and she wishes she could tell him how she felt. We hung out every day after school and were inseparable, we did our homework together and everything. Spring Formal was coming up and I got the nerve up to ask her. I bought her a dozen of her favorite flowers and went up to her at lunch and asked her to go with me. She laughed in my face. Told me she was going with her boyfriend, Mason. 5 letters. I made a complete idiot out of myself and never really lived it down."_

"_Jake, that's really sweet that you did that for her though. At least you told her how you felt." I said._

"_I didn't know a thing about girls! I had only had you for reference and you were a tomboy." He smirked, tossing a rock across the water on First Beach._

"_Was?"I giggled, gesturing towards my jeans and sweatshirt. _

"_Are." He laughed._

"_At 11 who has all the necessary information they need to strive in life? You can't blame him for trying." I smiled warmly._

"_I **should** kick his ass." he laughed, tossing a stone into the ocean and sinking it. _

"_I mean that you thought about her favorite flowers. Is that why you were scared about giving me the dream catcher you made me?" I asked, trying to toss my own stone and failing._

"_Yeah. I didn't want to get hurt again, you put a lot of feeling into a gift like that and it means nothing to the girl it just hurts."_

"_But it did! I've never had a more thought out gift given to me and it hasn't left it's place since I got it. I love it so much!" I smiled at him and nudged his throwing arm so he missed skipping his stone. It fell short of the water and he laughed, shoving me back playfully._

"_So what about you? Any embarrassing dating stories for me?" He asked, perfectly skipping the next one._

_I hesitated, "Oh, this boy I used to know once told me I was his soul mate. He proposed to me with a bread tie and a dandelion. I think I broke his heart though...I threw away the weed."_

_He shook his head, handing me a thin rock."You will never let me live that down, will you?"_

"_Nope!" I smiled, popping the P._

"_Here, hold the stone like this." He moved my hand around and moved my arm with his. "You release the rock here, aim low and straight. Try it." _

_I tossed the rock like he showed me, it skipped once and sunk. "I guess I'm just not a skipper."_

_He laughed, "Or a walker. Or a..."_

"_Be nice!" We laughed._

"_Sure. Sure. Let's eat. You're buying."_

_I laughed at his topic change and jogged to catch up with him._

Back at school however, things weren't so great. Edward still referred to me as his girlfriend, which included the possessiveness and it really made Jacob angry. Telling Edward to leave me alone just didn't work; he tried harder. One day after lunch my world changed.

On my way to class I was the only one in the hallway, tardy due to a stuck locker when I suddenly flew backwards into a dark room and my head slammed into something hard. It instantly felt cold and my head throbbed where it was hit.

The lights came on and Edward glared at me with icy red eyes; my heart sped up and I knew this was not a good situation.

"People are starting to talk; you need to pretend we are still together. I'm leaving Forks in a few weeks, can't you do that much?"

"No." I squeaked, inching towards the door. He shoved me again, hard enough to knock the wind out of me.

"Bella this doesn't have to be done the hard way." He snarled, inches from my face. I could smell his musky scent and felt a chill from his closeness.

"Ed-ward just let me go, please." I untangled myself from his arms and set the door in my sights.

"Your choice, his life." I froze, my hand on the door knob. "It is my solemn promise to end his life if you choose to end what we have."

"You wouldn't."

"On the contrary," He snarled, pinning me against the door. "If I cannot have you then he certainly cannot."

I shoved him will all the power I could muster and he didn't move. I began to hit him in the chest.

He laughed, "Bella, that tickles love."

"Why are you doing this to me!" I yelled, still beating at his chest. "Leave Jacob alone!"

"Say the word." He laughed, shoving me off of him.

"No!" I felt pain, instantly felt cold and couldn't see. I felt weight on top of me and heard screaming. Was it his screaming? Was he going to change me so I had to be his forever?

When I woke I was in a white room, dimly lit by the windows and a steady 'beep' told me I was in a hospital. I turned my gaze towards the windows and saw a mop of black hair, Jacob had his head in his hands. I took a shaky hand, which was attached to an IV and tapped his hand. He jumped out of his seat into a standing position and crushed that hand to his chest, careful not to pull my IV out.

"Bella." I could see tear stains on his gray t-shirt and his eyes were red and glossy. Words didn't need to be spoken as we had both been on the other end of the IV. He sat holding my hand as I dozed in and out of a drug induced sleep until Charlie and my mom came in. Jacob refused to leave so they stood at my left side while he clung to my hand.

The following day I was woke by a burly man in a pink scrub top who said he needed my vitals. After he left I caught a glimpse of Jacobs pale, lifeless face. His hair was disheveled and dirty much like the rest of him and you could tell he hadn't slept.

"Jake," I croaked, "You need to sleep." I wondered to myself how he managed to patrol and stay watch over me.

Jacob stood and hesitated with a heavy sigh, "I need to protect you, that is what I need to do and will."

I flinched as my hand brushed over my forehead, I felt something scratchy and Jacob gently took my hand in his. "Try not to touch them."

"Stitches?" I gulped, thanking the heavens I wasn't awake to get those. My fear of needles was no secret.

"Yeah, you have about 15 in your head alone." He sighed, laying my hand down.

"What happened to me Jake?" I felt the salty tears burning my eyes and quickly blinked them away.

"What all do you remember?" He asked, wiping my tears and reaching for something.

"I remember Edward telling me I had to agree to be his or he'd..." I took a sip from the cup Jacob handed me and smiled warmly at him. "He said he'd kill you and I remember being cold and something heavy on top of me. Lots of screaming and I woke up here."

Jacob coughed, "That's because the Janitor and a few teachers heard you scream and caught him before he went to bite you. I was at home and got a call from the flighty one." I smiled, Alice. "She said Edward had attacked you and to go to the Emergency Room at once." He stood and finally released my hand to walk towards the window. "You have no idea what I felt at that moment, not knowing if you were alive, changed, dead. I phased and got here as quickly as I could and they wouldn't let me in, so I said I was your brother, just to get information which...no lie, felt disgusting even saying that!"

I smiled to his back; "I hear what happened to you and I sat here every day, just watching you breathe on those machines. It was agony Bella. I felt like I was slowly losing the only important thing in my life."

He turned and sat down next to me, taking my hand in his. "I couldn't go through life without you Isabella Swan. I just couldn't." He choked out, wiping his eyes on his shirt.

"Aw Jake." I squeezed his hand and he leaned down. I thought he was going to kiss me on the mouth and so I leaned up. Only to realize, by his stunned look he was going to kiss my forehead.

"Hi," We turned to see a nurse standing just outside the door and my face set fire. "Brother and Sisters, huh?" She laughed, sending a look to Jake.

"Ah no." Jake laughed.

"Our little secret." she winked at us and handed me a plastic cup with medicine in it. "Pain killers. Bottoms up." I took them and handed her the cup back. "I'll be in to check on you in a little while. Do you need anything?" I shook my head and she waved herself out the door.

Jake laughed, "You should've seen the shade of red on your face."

"Shut up!" I laughed but remembered I had just kissed him. "Sorry for...I thought..."

He smiled and sat back down, taking my hand into his own. "Don't be."


	8. Chapter 7

After I was discharged from the hospital I went back into panic mode. Graduation was 1 week away and I refused to go to school until the day of. Charlie never left my side, which no lie was a comforting yet annoying gesture. I took along my exams and did them in a corner office until Jacob was out of school and he would pick me up. When he patrolled I went back to Charlie, it was a tiring thing and I wished that they could find Edward so this could end. But I knew they wouldn't, they had fled. Alice had called briefly after my release to apologize over and over.

"_I had no idea he was capable of such things Bella. I am so sorry this happened!" Alice chimed._

"_Where is he Alice?" I had to know, I needed sanity._

"_No one knows. He fled afterwords and we cannot track him." _

"_I need to live again! This constant fear of him being around the corner is ridiculous!" I yelled, I knew it wasn't her fault but I still felt anger towards her._

"_We are not too pleased with his behavior either Bella. When we locate him we will punish him accordingly, know that we all love you so much. I don't know what's gotten into him. Have to go now, bye Bella." She hung up and I threw the phone against the wall. The people I thought were my family has abandoned me too, how was that supposed to re-assure me?_

On Graduation Day I spent the day alone at home. Charlie _had _to work, Jacob _had _to patrol and I knew he was near by. I lied to Charlie and said he was coming over, but I needed time to myself. I laid out my outfit. I chose skinny jeans, a t-shirt with my favorite band on it and my converse. Comfort over style was my thinking, but why do you get all dressed up if you are putting an ugly robe over it?

After I finished lunch the doorbell rang and I froze inside the kitchen door until I heard his voice. "Bells, it's Jacob." My heart began to beat again and I checked the peep hole just to be on the safe side before opening it, laughing at my stupidity.

"Hey Jake. Patrol over already?" I asked, motioning him in.

"Uh, not exactly. I ran home to get your graduation gift, they won't miss me." He had a large box wrapped in a gray bow.

"Jake, you didn't have to."

"Well I did." He smiled, looking very uneasy. But I knew he was scared about giving me something he put a lot of thought into.

I motioned for him to join me on the couch and he placed the box in my lap. I gently untied the messy bow and slid the top off. I pulled back the gray tissue paper and my breath caught in my throat.

A beautiful hand-carved wooden frame lay there among the tissue paper. Dark stained, gingerly etched carvings of our cave, a small motorcycle and small lilies adorned the frame. Inside the frame was Jake and I's first photograph. I sat in Billy's arm chair with blonde curls up in pigtails and a toothy grin, while gripping a blue bundle in my lap. His tiny hand gripping my thumb, his mother holding his head while he looked up at me.

I felt Jacob's touch on my cheek and realized I must be crying, "Jake, it's beautiful!" I could hardly speak.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I don't like it, I love it. It's. It's gorgeous. It must have taken you such a long time, it's...I love it so much. Thank you!" I gushed, staring at the beautiful photograph and handy work of that tiny little baby in the photo. Who knew back then he'd still have his hand on me today.

"You're worth it." As I lifted the frame from the box another layer of tissue paper revealed a book underneath. It was a blue tinted color and was a leather scrapbook, I gently laid the photo on the table and lifted the book.

"Open it." He said, placing the box on the floor.

It held pictures from our first years, photos of our first lost teeth, letters we wrote to each other while I was gone and photos of us now. Stickers of our favorite bands, foods and of our favorite places to hang out together. I flipped through and each page brought on more tears, Jacob had done a beautiful job with this.

We sat flipping through the book for a while, we talked about our memories together and smiled at the photos of us with our moms. Our outdated outfits and bad haircuts, how small we were and how innocent it all was. He'd put a bread tie in the last page with a photo of a beautiful wedding gown and a tuxedo, with the words "Together Forever" on the top. I shook my head in disbelief at his creative mind and smiled. He remembered so many little things, I was in awe.

"So I'm not a pansy for scrap booking?" Jacob asked, staring at the floor, blushing.

"Jake, no." I laid the book on the table gently and faced him on the couch. "You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. Not just for this either...For being there through everything, protecting me and...loving me even when I didn't deserve it." I stared into his chocolate brown eyes and wound my hand into his now short hair.

His arms wound around my back, rubbing their way up to my neck where he played with my hair. He gently pulled me towards him and the butterflies began to attack. I could feel his breath on my mouth now, I was shaking and breathing deeply. His top lip gently grazing my bottom lip set my insides on fire, I jumped slightly at the spark and pushed myself over the line.

I pushed my mouth onto his and felt like I would explode, I didn't know a kiss could feel this good. That these feelings ever existed, that Jacob could make me feel this way. I leaned into him as he leaned back into the sofa and he put one hand on my hip and one behind my neck. Our lips moved together slowly but hungrily, he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and I couldn't believe the power he had over me. I could stay here forever, but forever was very short lived.

"Ahhh..." Charlies awkward announcement that he was home forced us apart like a bolt of lightening. I wiped my mouth and Jake put his head in his hands while he caught his breath.

"I was...Ja...he made me a Graduation gift." I wanted to die.

"Must've been some gift." Charlie did little to hide his smirk of approval as he shot it at Jacob.

"Sorry, gotta go." He nodded at me, sending a small smile at my crimson face as he passed me on his way out.

I avoided Charlie's gaze and headed straight upstairs to get ready. I threw myself on my bed and screamed into my pillow. What the hell was that?! I just made out with Jake.

Graduation was in a word; overrated. We all look the same and walk across a stage so our parents can ooh and aah over our accomplishments and take photos. It was boring to sit and watch most of my classmates cross the stage and wait until my row was called. I had just prayed I wouldn't trip on the stage or going off and on. I was mortified, but as my name was called I hiked my robe up and accepted my diploma with ease. Pausing briefly so my Mom could take a few photos before I carefully made it back to my seat unharmed.

Afterwords we gathered in the hallways to say our final goodbyes and promised to stay in touch. Mike had to get one last flirt in before Jessica swooped in and slapped him in the back of the head. Edward and the rest of the Cullens never showed.

Following the ceremony I went to dinner with Charlie, Mom, Phil, Billy and Jacob. The adults all talked about how fast I grew up and where I would go from here, Jacob and I stayed silent. It wasn't that it was awkward between us, but being caught before we knew what was going on with us was embarrassing. Charlie never mentioned it again that night and neither did we, Mom never let on either so I was thankful he kept it to himself.

I stayed with Mom and Phil in their hotel room that night because they had an early flight back home for his next game.

"So proud of you kiddo!" Phil was a sweet guy, but was a man of few words. He reminded me of Dad in that aspect, it was nice to not have to say something every second like my Mom.

"Me too Bella, I cannot believe you are done with High School. We got you something!" Mom handed me a small envelope and sat down beside me.

I opened it up and found two round-trip tickets to Florida inside with a pre-paid visa card with money on it. "Mom. I..."

"No. It's a gift, I want you to use them this summer. I miss you and I'd love for you to spend the summer with me and look at schools in Florida! It's so beautiful there, you'll love it!"

My heart was torn between Forks and Florida. I was looking into the local college and spoke to Debbie at the diner about working part time. Of course nobody knew this, not even Jacob and I wanted to keep it that way for now.

"Why are there two?"

She laughed, I missed her laugh. "I thought you could...bring Jacob."

"Oh," I knew he wouldn't come, but couldn't help imagining us hanging out at the beach and sight-seeing. "Uh, I'll ask but I doubt that he can."

Mom was quiet a few seconds before grabbing her cell phone and excusing herself. When she returned she flipped the phone into her purse and smiled at me. "Done."

"Uh, what's done?" I was beyond confused.

"I spoke to Charlie, he's going to talk to Billy. There will be rules obviously since he's a boy but I would _love _to have Jake for the summer! I haven't seen you two interact in so long! I would love to get to know him now, we could watch home movies of you two together! Oh I have a cute video of you bathing him! It was the cutest thing! He was only about 3 months old but h-"

I groaned. "Mom, please no."

"I can't promise that sweetie. But it's settled, I'm sure Billy will be okay with it. He doesn't have anything going on this summer does he?"

Only the wolf pack, yeah she would go for that. "No, not that I know of." Lying was not my forte.

"Great! We should get to bed now though kiddo. I'm really so proud of you! My baby!" She smothered me with hugs and kisses before headed to bed. I sunk into the couch and grabbed my phone.

_I'm sorry. -Bella_

_Bout what -Jake_

_About everything.-Bella_

_like? -Jake_

_Charlie and this whole florida thing. She kind of just sprung this on me last minute. -Bella_

_No worries. ;) -Jake_

_Really?-Bella_

_Yep When we leave -Jake_

_Two weeks. You sure? -Bella_

_Not really. Wanna spend it w/my best friend here in forks, u can go alone. - Jake_

My heart fluttered.

_Oh, then okay. night. -Bella_

A few moments later my phone rang, sending music through my empty room.

"I was kidding Jake." I giggled softly, pulling my hair into a low pony tail.

"I know, I just wanted to hear your voice." He sounded a little tired but also excited.

"Okay. Don't you have...obligations though. You know..."

"I'm not Alpha and there is no contract saying we can't take vacations. It'll be fine. What brought on your mom getting me a ticket?"

"Well, she actually bought me one so I could bring my best friend."

"Aww. Bells!"

"And Jessica wasn't available so I thought of you." I joked.

"Oh, damn. Well I bet she'd look better in a bikini."

"Uh, nobody will be wearing a bikini this trip." I made a mental note to get a new swimsuit. I only had one I wore when I was 15 and it was losing it's shape.

"I wear speedos. Just saying." He laughed at his own joke, "I'm too sexy for my shirt..." he sang.

I laughed out loud, covering my mouth quickly so I didn't wake up mom and phil. "You are nuts. Go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night Jake."

"Night Bella. Sweet dreams."

I placed my phone on it's charger and smiled to myself. I was excited to spend my summer with Jake in Florida, but was also hesitant. Nobody had spoken of our make out session earlier and Jake and I went back to normal and it felt good.

I bit my lip and threw my head into the pillow. Tomorrow is a new day.

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to sonyabrady1971. **


	9. Chapter 8

It was finally time for Jacob and I to go visit my Mom in Florida and boy did I welcome the break. Things were getting a little too heavy for me here and the break was just what I needed.

"I assume you'll call when you land." Charlie scratched his neck, assuming the role of 'father' once again.

"Yeah, sure."

I hugged him goodbye and turned to go through security, as I removed my shoes I noticed that Jacob was no where to be seen. I continued through security alone and was putting my shoes on when I saw him toss a brown bag into the trash and put his shoes in the gray bin. He looked visibly upset about something, I made a mental note to ask him about that later.

When Jake sat down on the bench next to me to put his shoes back on he grumbled, "Dude needs to relax."

"Who?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Hm? Oh, Charlie."

"What? Why?" I mean the question itself was silly, Charlie did need to chill out about a lot of things. But why would Jake think that?

"Never mind. Ready to go?"

I nodded and we headed towards our gate. The airport was packed today, probably all the Spring Breakers headed out. We located our gate, G4 and sat down in nearby chairs facing the run way. 

"You excited to leave?" I asked him, I was worried about his wolf gene in new territory. Though he had assured me he would be fine.

"Yeah! I've never been out of Forks. Thanks for bringing me along, I'll try to be good." He winked at me and I stuck my tongue out. I don't know why I resembled a 16 year old every time I was around him, but it was nice.

"You want anything? I'm making a drink run." Jake offered, "My treat."

"Ahh, surprise me."

"Sure, Sure. Be right back."

My heart was pounding and I closed my eyes trying to calm it. What was with me lately? I was trying to act as normal as possible around Jacob, was I failing miserably? I scanned the airport, people watching something I enjoyed doing. So many different cultures and differences. I spotted a young couple probably my age, cuddling with each other and sharing ear buds on his Ipod. I wanted that, I wanted to be that girl who had the boyfriend and could hold his hand out in public. Stop it! No. I was not going to date Jacob, No. Jacob, where was he anyways.

I located him outside of the Starbucks, chatting with a pretty brunette. I watched her flirt with him mercilessly for about 5 minutes while he waited on our drinks. He kept backing away from her touch, which surprised me. She was very attractive and was not giving up on him that easily, very stubborn. Though he was used to head-strong women, I was his best friend and I was the most stubborn of them all. She wrote down her number and slipped it in the pocket of his plaid shirt, heading towards her gate. Who hits on someone in an Airport?

He shook his head, fished the number from his pocket and crumpled it, tossing it in the trash and grabbed our drinks in one swift movement.

"Mocha Frap for the lady." He knew me so well, dammit.

"Thanks Jake." I took a sip, I did love a good cup of coffee.

"Your welcome."

We sat chatting for about 15 minutes before we began to board the plane, we were near the back and that was fine with me. I didn't care for planes very much and the closer I was to an exit the better off I'd be.

"Hey, I'll take the window seat. Don't want you getting sick on me." He knew me better than I knew myself sometimes.

I smiled and switched him places and we buckled up for the long 8 hour plane ride.

Take off was brutal, I bit my lip and clenched my eyes shut. I felt Jake pry my hand off the arm rest and put his hand in mine so I clenched that instead. I didn't let go of his hand for most of the flight either, which I am sure he was fine with.

After a while we tried watching TV.

"Would you quit changing the channel?" I flicked a cracker at his head and laughed as he pulled it from his shaggy hair. He had let it grow out again when he knew we would be coming, I had missed his long silky locks almost as much as he had.

"You are such a brat!" He laughed, popping it into his mouth. "I didn't like that one. Why can't we agree on a show?"

"Uhm, because you are a guy and I'm a girl." I gave him a 'DUH' look and laughed as he shook his head.

"Well damn." He finally stopped on a cooking show, our happy medium. I loved to cook and he loved to eat. "There, now hush."

I laughed and he squeezed my hand in the sweetest, 'im sorry' gesture. I looked at his face and felt my heart just open up, I felt the urge to kiss him and I shoved a cracker in my mouth.

"Uh, You okay Bells?"

I nodded, mouth full of cracker, releasing his hand and busying it with a magazine.

Landing was the same, hands intertwined and my heart beating out of my chest, once we landed though I released it and swore to myself I wouldn't touch him again until our next take off.

Mom greeted us warmly and hugged Jacob which was funny. "I am so happy to see you both, how was the flight?"

Jacob opened his mouth and I shut it, "It was fine. Really." I smiled at him as we headed towards the car.

Mom gave me a room that had a beautiful ocean-view balcony, I pushed it open and let in all the fresh air while I checked out the room. From the Queen sized bed adorned in little lilies you could over look the ocean shore for miles. I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning, that's for sure. The room had photos of me up in it on the walls and all of my things from Arizona were in boxes in the closet. Some of my High School stuff was on my dresser with old jewelry and photos of friends.

There was an in-suite bathroom and I walked in to find Jacob buttoning his pants. "Oh my god." I covered my face and backed into the wall.

"Sorry." Jake mumbled.

"Ag, doors lock." I mumbled incoherently. When I pulled my hand from my face he had left and shut his door to the bathroom. Apparently we were sharing one, great. It would be easier than him jumping up the side of the house, but did little to keep my feelings at bay.

I knocked lightly on the door and he opened it, revealing a similar room but without the balcony. It was a light pink color with sage green accents throughout it. Here he was, this huge, masculine looking guy in a room that was fit for a princess.

"So pretty!" I nodded towards the bedroom and he shot me a warning look. I laughed and went back to my room to put my stuff away.

After dinner Mom pulled us into the family room for a family meeting, I knew this wasn't going to be a top ten moment for me.

"You guys like your rooms?" Mom smiled that warm smile that crinkled her nose because it was so big.

"Yes, they are beautiful Mom. Did you decorate them?"

"Yes! Oh I just love your room Jacob. I read on your balcony at night Bella. That is your bedroom if you hadn't noticed. If you go to school down here you could re-decorate it too!" She sipped her wine while smiling at Jacob.

"Thanks Mom." I knew she was set on having me move to Florida now that I was out of High School. But there were ties in Forks, ties that even I didn't fully explore yet. Not to mention Phils schedule was still crazy and Mom was gone a lot. I couldn't leave Charlie either, who'd feed him?

"No problem kiddo. So, house rules real quick."

"Unfortunately Phil has a lot of things that have popped up this week, I'm going to miss two of his games while you are here. But I want to show you around town, so we'll sit down and have a meeting about what you'd like to do tomorrow." Mom and her schedules, Charlie was the total opposite.

"So, obviously no parties or drinking. Bella knows a majority of my rules, she can fill you in on those. However, having Jacob here is a little different and I ask that doors stay open." She smiled, almost as though she was asking permission. "Just to throw it out there I mean. We will have plenty of time to catch up!"

"Nothing to worry about Renee. We will be on our best behavior." Jacob soothed, I blushed involuntarily.

"Thanks." She stood up, smoothing out her skirt. "I have to go to a meeting, but I'll be back around 10 or so. So sorry to leave you guys! We'll catch up. Money on the table, keys are by the garage door. Feel free to take the BMW, just be careful!"

Later...

Jake and I went for a walk to the boardwalk and chatted. "Sorry about earlier." Jake kicked a stick and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Huh?"

"The bathroom. I'm used to it being me and Dad, I'll try to remember next time."

"Oh." I blushed so hard I felt the heat radiate from my skin.

Jake must have seen me blush so he changed the topic to playing a game of beach volleyball. I argued with him that I was no good at sports, to which he replied 'you need to do things that scare you, it's vacation!'

"Heads up!" Jacob spiked the ball, barely missing my face.

"Oh damn, you weren't kidding." Jacob ran over and picked up the ball. "I like your face the way it is, let's do something else." He laughed and chucked the ball. "Oooh, how about we go out on a boat!"

He reminded me of a kid inside a candy store, everything new and exciting to him. It felt right that I brought Jacob along with me on this trip. He'd gone through so much and then you add on the change of finding out you aren't fully a human. He deserved a little time to be a 17 year old boy, see what life had to offer.

We ended up renting a boat and he took control of it after I nearly crashed leaving the boat rental dock.

"Oh god Bella. You really are something." He laughed, rubbing my back.

"I was born a clutz, what can I say?" I moved to the far side of the boat, facing him. "It's not like you've never messed up on something."

"Oh, I'm perfect." His teeth were. So was his tan, his eyes and his laugh. The way he'd cock his head to the right when he'd look at me underneath his hair. Stop!

"Whatever you say."

"On a serious note, can I ask you something?" His voice had changed, he was hesitant but determined.

"Sure."

"Did you and Edward ever...You know." He avoided my gaze and maneuvered the boat effortlessly through some lily pads.

I was caught off guard, unsure of what his implication was and why he was asking. "Uhm?"

Still looking ahead he mumbled, raising his eyebrows to emphasize, "Y'know"

My heart was pounding, but for once it wasn't out of fear from being in harms way. I was safe, I was protected and my god I was falling for him.

"No." I answered, fidgeting with my shorts. "Why?"

He didn't answer for a while, he finally killed the motor and looked up at me. "You know I care about you, right?"

"Yeah."

"I wanted to know how in love you were with him. How far you went." His sudden curiosity in my sex life was shocking and appealing to me at the same time.

"Kind of like my curiosity about you imprinting on someone?"

"Yeah," He smiled warmly at me, "Exactly."

"I thought I loved him. I was going to marry him and make sacrifices beyond my comprehension Jake."

"When did you know you didn't love him and the choices you made were wrong?"

"When you kissed me." I said shyly, "I knew I could never kiss him like that, unless I let him kill me. I'd have to give up all of my friends, family. And you. I'd be in pain and eternally frozen in time." I forced my eyes shut, the memories of us flooded my brain.

"Bella, you are the most amazing girl I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. If someone cannot see that, they aren't worth your time."

"Thanks Jake." I smiled up at him and he cocked his head to the side, staring at me with big brown eyes.

"What do you want from life Bells?"

"I don't know how to answer that." I untangled my shoe from the fishing net and sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything." He nodded.

"What was in the brown paper bag you threw away?"

He looked out over the water and pursed his lips. "Ah, you saw that?"

"Yeah, you acted funny. Did Charlie give it to you?"

He simply nodded.

"Well?"

"Ah, I don't think it matters really."

"It does, I am curious." I egged him on.

"No it doesn't, I threw it away because they wouldn't be used." He blushed and brought the boat back to life.

"Jake, please tell me he didn't..." Condoms? Charlie was incapable of being normal for 5 seconds!

He laughed, "I was taught not to lie."

"Oh my god. I'm so...he's..."

He cut me off, "It's fine, really. He's just looking out for his daughter."

By giving my best friend condoms? Well, to be fair he had caught us kissing and was probably suspicious of us going together. I still couldn't believe this, the thought of Jake and I...no. I wouldn't go there.

"I got your birthday present already," He said, lightening the mood. "I know you are going to be so excited too."

"Since when did you get so cocky about gifts?"

"Since you have loved everything I've given you, who knows I may even get a kiss out of it."

I shook my head and laughed, he was stubborn that was for sure.


	10. Chapter 9

"Bella! Come on honey! Come down." My mother yelled from the kitchen, nothing could get me out of bed today, nothing. We hadn't been in Florida longer than a few days and I was already dreading this...

I heard my sliding door open and it filled the room with a salty sea mix of sunshine. I punched my pillow and groaned audibly.

"Come on Bells, Happy Birthday!" He chirped in my ear, laying down next to me.

"Go away." I growled, "I'm not a year older and I'm not celebrating anything today. So go away." I hated birthdays.

"Bella, you're going to get up one way or another. You choose the easy way or the hard way."

"None."

"Okay, hard way it is." He laughed, sliding off the bed.

I heard the shower turn on but he wasn't going to win. Because today was stay-in-bed day and I wasn't about to move. But suddenly I was, Jacob had picked me up and was carrying me into the bathroom.

"Jake!" I squealed, pulling at his shirt. "My bed!"

"Nope, shower." He pulled the curtain back and leaned forward, but I clung to him. "Bella, let go."

"No! If you are going to be an ass you're going in with me!"I did just that too, pulled him in with me. He was soaked through to the bone, his long hair matted and dripping.

He laughed, "Seriously? You know how long it took me to look this hot?"

I, however, was not laughing. I was furious and now my pajamas were ruined. "Guess you'll just have to try again, aim high."

"Bells, let go of my shirt, please." He said, trying to be as gentle as possible, balancing himself on the side of the tub. I wasn't letting go.

"As hot as it would be to shower with you...I'm going to let you take this one on your own."

I blushed and covered my face.

He just grinned, proving he knew how to win an argument with me. "See you downstairs."

I had chosen khaki shorts and a tank top with ruffles on the bust that had been in my closet from Arizona. I was surprised it still fit me, have I stopped growing already? It was the girlish thing I had apart from dresses and skirts that I refused to wear. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and put on chapstick, this was me...dressed up. I sighed and headed downstairs, shooting a glare at Jacob. He had changed and combed his hair but that grin never left his face.

"Aw, Bella you look beautiful baby! Happy Birthday!" Mom rushed over and squeezed me into a bone crushing hug and kissed me.

I patted her back and glanced at Jake, who was now engrossed in a conversation with Phil about baseball.

"Oh, you aren't mad at him are you? You got him pretty soaked." She laughed, nudging me.

"I didn't want to get up. Mom, I really don't want to celebrate, please!"

"Nonsense, we have a huge day planned Bella! But first, presents!" She pushed me towards the table and sat me in a chair, handing me a large box wrapped in pink polka dot wrapping paper. 

Jake looked amused and I kicked him under the table. I tore the paper open quickly, wishing this was all a dream. I opened the box to find a hand made blanket of all of our strip t shirts from Arizona. The Snake Pit, The Three Headed Lobster from Maine, all on the quilt.

"Seriously! This is amazing!" I looked over every square, remembering every memory. It was a beautiful gesture, and I jumped up to hug my mom. "Thank you so much, it's the best!"

"Oh I knew you'd like it!" 

"So, gifts are over. Yay. Lets do lunch" I said in a mocking tone, truly hoping that was it.

"Oh silly, no! Here, this is from Phil." I took the long skinny box and opened it, once again quickly.

"Seriously, Phil..." Inside was a key-chain and it looked very expensive. It was engraved with my name and had my birthstone on it. It was very impractical for me, but the thought behind it was amazing. "Thank you, so much. It's beautiful!" I gave him an awkward hug, and sat back down while Renee handed me another small box.

Inside this one was a letter, confused I looked at the envelope. "Who's this from?"

"Me, the letter will explain." Jake smiled. I still had it out for him after my wake up surprise.

"_Dear Bella. Happy Birthday. Love Jake. Ps. I will give you your gift tonight after dinner."_

My heart went ape shit.

"Thanks," I glared at him again but he only smiled my smile.

"One more!" Renee put the final box in front of me, I cringed. I knew it was clothing, she always used the same shaped box.

Inside was a red dress, a cut out in back but red lace covering it. Along with it was a black clutch, earrings and black kitten heels. "Please tell me I don't have to wear this in public, Mom."

She looked hurt, and I rephrased it, "No, I mean it's stunning. But I'm...I don't like dressing up. I look like a little girl playing dress up."

"Nonsense Bella, you are beautiful! Isn't she Jake?"

"Very." He smiled warmly, strike two.

"See, a mans opinion. And yes, we have reservations at a restaurant tonight and a surprise. You have to wear this, or it'll hurt my feelings. You don't want to do that to your dear old mom who you never see anymore...would you?" Renee playfully shoved Bella. "You will look beautiful. Now, we need to hurry or we will miss your first surprise!"

**Surprise 1**

We pulled up outside of a restaurant that looked out over the riviera, it was breath-taking. Inside a mahogany wood deck overlooked a palm tree littered white beach, jazz music played softly at the corner piano. Servers wore black and white attire and I felt out of place in my khakis and converse. I dug my hands into my pockets and blushed furiously, but followed my mom to the table.

Our brunch was lovely, I had Shrimp Alfredo and some kind of dessert that had raspberries on it. Jacob called it something fancy, he had ordered it thinking I would love it and I did. I was sipping on my iced tea and talking with everyone, it turned out to be a decent time. That was until the music slowed down and Mom and Phil rose from their seats. My heart race picked up and I nearly choked on my tea.

"Bella, you and Jake come out and dance too. It'll be fun!" Mom said, pulling at Phil.

"Ah, I don't dance Mom. Really." So this is how I leave the world. Of embarrassment.

"It's a slow song, you can stand on my feet." Jacob said, extending his hand. Strike THREE!

"See, there you go. Aww." Mom walked off with Phil and I gave my warning.

"You're dead." I mumbled into his ear, he just chuckled in response.

I stepped roughly down on Jacob's feet but knew he barely felt it. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his hands dangerously low on my hips and leaned into me.

"Having a good birthday so far?" He laughed, as I pretended to choke him.

"Oh yes. How bout you? Having a good time?"

He laughed, "Yes, it's fun torturing you."

"Only it'll hurt you in the end." I growled, pulling his hands up onto my back.

"Why would you want to hurt me?" he slowly inched them back.

"You are on my shit list right now. First the tub, then the dance and now you are trying to feel me up in a room full of country club members!" I hissed, pulling his hands away again.

He chuckled and leaned his head on the top of mine, "Nobody is looking Bella. You need to learn to lighten up."

**Surprise Photo Op**

After the dance debacle we went to the beach and had some fun taking photos of each other. Jacob and I had a cute one taken of us under the pier with the water in the background, it was one of my favorites of us. He had his arm around my middle and I was leaning into him, the smile on his face brought me back to before I was ever mad at him.

"This is a good one. Can I have a copy?" Jake asked as we skimmed through the photos on the camera.

"Yep, I'll print two." Mom said. "You two are so adorable together."

"Thanks Renee." Jacob squeezed my hip, reminding me that he was on strike 3. If I had to 'enjoy' my birthday, making him pay was my fun for the day.

"Okay you two, ready for dinner and the final surprise?" She could hardly contain her excitement as she jumped up and down around us. This lady birthed me. I hoped this wasn't contagious.

**Surprise 2**

We all headed home to change and get ready for the big dinner. Mom had to help me with my hair and make-up because a bun and chapstick wasn't good enough for her.

"You are so beautiful baby, but why don't you ever do anything with your hair or make-up?" She was applying mascara and I waited to answer.

"I don't know, I don't like it. I don't like being girly."

"Well honey you are a girl. Girls are meant to dress in cute clothes and wear pretty things. Jacob is going to be so shocked when he sees you!" She went on to apply blush and shook her head in disbelief at how beautiful she was making me.

"Jake is a friend."

"Yes, a male friend. There's always possibilities Bella. He is so handsome!" She sounded like a 16 year old fan girl, it was disgusting.

"Mom, gross."

She laughed, finishing up my lipstick. She went with a bright red and I was mortified. "There, oh Bella!" She wiped her tears and smiled. "You look so beautiful and grown up. Oh honey, look in the mirror!"

I stood in front of the mirror in shock, I looked nothing like me. I was a girl, hair in place, make up thick and I actually looked pretty. "Damn."

Mom stood next to me, holding my pumps. "You look beautiful baby, happy 18th. I cannot believe you are so grown up. I remember the day I brought you home from the hospital, so scared because you were so fragile and tiny. I wanted such wonderful things for you and always wanted you to feel loved."

"I have always felt love from you and dad. I have the best parents a girl could ask for. I love you mom." We hugged for a while and fixed our make-up from the tears and headed downstairs to meet the guys.

**Jacobs Point Of View**

I was waiting downstairs for Bella and her Mom to finish getting ready. Bella was always ready in under 5 minutes so an hour later I was seriously curious as to what the hell was going on up there.

"What the hell is taking so long" Phil laughed, looking at his watch. "It's just a dress."

"I hear ya. I am sure Bella is freaking out, she hates anything girly."

"Oh, I know. I remember she got asked out to a dance when she was 14 and cried when her date got there and saw her in the dress. He ended up leaving empty-handed, it took us two weeks to convince her to wear something other than her favorite black sweatshirt."

I laughed, that's Bella for you. So stubborn, she always had to get her way and it was so annoying.

"That sounds like Bella."

"Takes after her father, that one." Phil laughed. "He seems like a good guy, but she gets her stubbornness from him I'm told."

"They are too much alike." I laughed, it was true. A female version of Charlie.

I saw Bella come down the stairs and my breath got caught in my throat, causing me to cough. I stood up and began to sweat through my tuxedo.

She was literally taking my breath away. She was a vision in this red mini-dress thing with her hair off to the side and pulled back, curled around her face. Those lips, blood red and her eyes all smokey and alluring. My mouth just hung open in disbelief. Bella was a woman.

"What do you think of Bella, Jake?" I heard Renee speak, but could form no words.

"Uhh" I managed. It was no secret that I was in love with Bella, but it hurt every time she turned me down. When I touch her and she moves away, or releases my hand-holding advances. After kissing her I'm not sure where she stood.


	11. Chapter 10

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Ummm" Jacob murmured. I knew I looked stupid, but that was just validating all of my insecurities.

I turned and ran into my room, locking the door and flinging myself onto my bed.

A few moments later I heard a loud knock on my door, "Bella, it's Jake. Open up, please."

"No!" I ran to my make-up station and began wiping the lipstick from my face. Dabbing at the mascara running down my cheeks, stained red with blush.

"Bella..." Jacob paused in the bathroom door. I'd forgotten to lock that door. "You misunderstood me."

"I'm not going." I rubbed furiously at the red stain on my lips, angrier by the minute.

He slowly approached me, hands in his pockets and kneeled next to my bench. "You just...took my ability to form a coherent sentence."

I said nothing, still rubbing the make up from my face. I was a mess, I wanted to die in a hole of mud so nobody could see me like this.

"Please come down, your mom feels awful and so do I." Jake pulled one of my curls and it sprang back into place. "Besides, I still have to give you my gift tonight."

I stopped wiping and looked at Jake in the mirror. I _was _curious about the gift he had for me. "No."

"Bella, you don't need to ever feel insecure around me. I always find you beautiful, when you dress like this it's just...breath taking." Jake reassured me. "If I make you feel bad, I don't mean to."

After a few minutes, I finally spoke up but in a very soft voice. He had to strain to hear me, "I hate this attention."

He smiled, wiping a tear from my cheek with his thumb. "I know you do." He pulled me into a standing position and wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his forehead to mine. "But we all have to endure crazy things from our families, remember the circus themed party I had? I hated clowns but Mom insisted it was cute. They love us, only doing what they think will make us happy. Pacify her for a day and I'll reward you tonight."

I laughed softly. It sounded so vulgar, his voice husky.

"So is that a yes?" He shook my hips from side to side and pulled me into him. I laughed out loud this time, nodding slightly and he pulled me in for a hug. "That's my girl."

**A while later...**

Dinner was even fancier than the country club; it was at a night club and it was a huge event party thrown in 'my' honor. Phil had his Team Owner's brother in-law or something, pull a few strings, he owned the club. Through the line of connections they went to town on this huge party and invited everyone, most of them had only come for the free food and gift bags I am sure. The walls were lined with catering, pastries beautifully laid out on the pink table cloths it was all very-girly. I sighed and took a cup of coke and glanced out onto the dance floor, I'd lost Jacob somewhere on the way to the bathroom earlier and wished he was here with me. Several guys were in a cluster, dancing quickly to the music, pumping their fists in the air and grunting while a group of girls giggled and watched from a near by table.

The crowd shifted with the music and I spotted Jacob, backed into a corner and surrounded by a bunch of young girls. I say young, but they had to be at least 15 or 16 and all had on way too much make up. I'd bet my truck they stuffed themselves too. I shook my head and made a beeline for him, I still owed him for this morning.

"Hey," I said cheerfully.

"Hey Bells, there you are!" Jacob sounded relieved, I almost felt guilty for what I was about to do.

"Oh, Are you his girlfriend?" The blonde smiled at him, but spoke to me.

"No, Just friends," I smiled, leaning into Jacob. Like I had planned, he snaked his arm around me and laid his hand low on my hip. "He's amazing at kissing though, don't take no for an answer he'll shove his tongue down anyone's throat."

Jacob looked mortified, not knowing where to look.

"Oooh, I'd love to test that theory!" The red head sang out over the music, inching towards him.

I pulled myself away from Jacob and left him standing there with the three girls. I knew he was going to be mad, but he had this coming.

**A few hours later...**

"Is-a-bell-a!" Jacob growled, his hair was messy and his shirt was wrinkled. "What the hell?"

I laughed, this was picture worthy. He only used my full name when he was angry, which was rare. "Payback for the tub, the dance and the groping."

"Just for that, I'm not giving you my present." He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to fix it but only made it stand up even more.

"Here." I ran my fingers through his hair, flattening it. It was getting pretty long and it was easy to fix. "There. Much better."

"I'm still mad." He tried hiding his smile.

I looked at him through my eye lashes, "You deserved it. Any prospects? The Brunette wasn't wearing much make-up...she looked decent." I joked, getting a smile from him.

"I hate you." He laughed.

"Fair enough." I grabbed my clutch and headed out to find mom and phil.

We had all gotten home a little past midnight, I'd gone straight to shower and wash away the days events. It felt so good to have my hair down and the make-up out of my pores. I chose some comfy pajama shorts and a tank top, grabbed a book and went to my balcony.

I was 6 chapters in when Jacob joined me. "You still mad?"

"I was under the assumption you were mad at **me**." I responded, pretending to read.

"I can't stay mad at you Bella. I wanted to give you my birthday present."

I looked up to see that he had also showered and was in a dark gray shirt and blue plaid pajama pants. The way the pants hung from his body. _Holy shit. _I tore my eyes away from his body and smiled.

"Close your eyes." I did so and he placed something in my lap. "Open."

When I opened my eyes I saw a medium sized box, professionally wrapped this time in a gold foil paper. A beautiful cream colored bow on top shined in the moonlight. "Wow, it's beautiful."

He laughed, "I know, your mom helped me wrap it. I suck at that stuff."

"Learn anything?" I laughed.

"Yeah, let someone else do it." He laughed along.

I opened the box and found three smaller boxes inside. "Jake, this is too much."

"It is not, open them." He sat back in the chair and waited for me to continue.

The first box I opened, was labeled 'One'. It held a small wolf charm and looked to have been home made. "Did you..."

"Yeah, from the tree we used for the cave."

"Our cave? The cypress I helped you cut down for the shelf?" I was in awe, something so small and so thoughtful.

"Yeah."

"God Jacob, You are so talented. Thank you, I love it!" I fingered it delicately, amazed once again by his artistic abilities. I really wished he could go beyond Forks and do something with his talents.

"Bella! Open the others." Jacob said impatiently.

I smiled and laid it gently on the table, grabbing box 'two'.

Inside box two was the tiniest dream catcher I had ever seen. It was also a charm, had two tiny feathers hanging down with teal colored beads and I choked back tears. "Impossible. It's so little!"

"Tiny tools." He smiled down at me, "It's a smaller version of the one in your room."

I nodded, fingering the tiny web in the middle of it. "You are incredible Jake. Thank you so much."

"Sure sure. Last but not least..." He pulled out box 'three' and I opened it.

Inside of this box was a shiny charm bracelet with two charms on it, one 'B' and one was my birthstone on top of a birthday cake.

"Jacob...This is beautiful!" I stood from my chair and sat on his lap, crushing him with the biggest hug I could muster. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me to his chest, laying his head on my own.

"I didn't make the other two, but thought you would enjoy hand-made ones a little bit more than the store bought ones." He rubbed my back, and I kissed his cheek before pulling back to look at him.

"Having these means more to me than anything else in the world. The hand-carved frame, scrapbook, the dream catcher and now these...You are incredible, Thank you doesn't even begin to cover it."

"You are very welcome Bella."

"Help me put them on?" I slid off his lap to grab the bracelet and charms. I gingerly snapped each one on before he snapped it onto my left wrist.

"God, so pretty." I pushed my hand out in front of me, staring at how beautiful and thoughtful it all was. For someone who'd came back from being afraid of gift giving, he was pretty good at it.

"Glad you like it, you deserve it. Hope despite everything, you had an amazing birthday. Well, I'll let you get back to reading. Night Bella." He wrapped his warm arms around me from behind and squeezed softly. I put my head between his neck and shoulder and kissed his scruffy cheek.

"Will you lay with me a while?" I felt like a five year old caught sneaking cookies before dinner but I shoved that feeling down.

"Sure, let me go shut my light off." When he walked inside I felt cold, empty and I couldn't wait for him to come back.

I picked up all the trash, and closed the sliding door half way. I slid into bed and waited for Jake to come back, while eying his gift on my arm. I was the luckiest girl in the world to have a friend like him.

"Hey, I'm back." He slid his body beneath the blanket and grinned over at me. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you eying that."

"How long did it take you?" I moved over and put my head on his shoulder, his hand wrapped around my waist.

"Few weeks"

"You are so sweet to me. How can I ever show my thanks enough?" The words were out of my mouth before I could react. _Who said that?_

He laughed in a low rumble, next thing I know we are kissing. My fingers thumbed his earlobes and he massaged my shoulders, running his hands all over my frame. His hands running through my hair, pulling me closer to him. Our tongues danced together, lips nipping each others and our breathing unsteady and loud. _What was happening? Why did I enjoy this so much? I need to stop this madness._

He pulled me on top of him and I straddled his stomach, arching into him unable to get close enough. He moaned softly into my mouth and I began to feel something weird down below. I pulled back and my lungs burned for air, his face flushed and his hair sticking up all over.

"God Bella..." Jake panted, his hands holding onto my outer thighs.

"What just happened?" I rubbed the hair out of my face and laid my hands on top of his.

"I think our sexual tension just broke." he breathed, rubbing my legs with his thumbs.

"What tension." I asked dumbly, grinding down on his stomach. _I sure was getting bold._

"What tension..." He laughed, pulling me down to his mouth again. His mouth was sweet like candy, he sucked on my bottom lip, nipping it with his teeth playfully. I returned the gesture and pushed my tongue into his mouth where he sucked on it lightly. The feeling was like nothing I'd ever felt with Edward, our kisses had never been this amazing or felt this good. I felt like I could get lost in the feeling and not care about coming out of it.

His hands pushed my hips down so my stomach lay on his, grabbing me around the waist. His kiss intensified and I mumbled against his lips, "Jake stop."

I was instantly aware of where this was headed if it wasn't stopped and it scared the hell out of me. We weren't even together. His eyes met mine and I slid off of him, my insides aching.

"Are you upset?" He asked quickly, afraid of upsetting me.

"No." I ran my hands over my heated face and swollen lips.

"I'm sorry." Jake was trying to steady his breathing.

"I wasn't trying to be mean, I just...it scared me." I squeaked. I couldn't believe I'd done it again. Couldn't I just say 'Thank You'? What was it about him giving me gifts that got me so...hot and bothered? _Did I just say that?_

"It's okay. Night Bells." He rolled over, shutting down our conversation and shut the light off. I wanted to kick myself, why did I always have to hurt him? Or more, why couldn't I let him IN?!


	12. Chapter 11

When I woke to the sunlight streaming into my room I rolled over and found a note on Jacob's pillow.

_Went for a run. _

I crumbled it and tossed it into the trash can; I didn't like him phasing to begin with let alone in a place where he's not on safe territory. I shuddered at the thought and slid out of bed to shower.

When I got out and still no Jacob, I cleaned up the house a bit and cleaned the kitchen. I then decided to watch TV and flipped on a game show. While the lady was trying to win a car Jacob came through the door in his jean cutoffs and sneakers.

"Hey." I said. I got nothing in return but a glance, he was upset. I heard the shower turn on and I tried to think of what could be bothering him. I know last night everything was fine until I had stopped our make out. Was he mad that I didn't let it go too far?

I sighed, flipped the TV off and strolled out to the patio. It was a warm day, almost too warm for my sweater that was needed in the air conditioned air. I crinkled my nose as the scent of salt and fish wafted into my nose. Florida was truly beautiful, full of sunshine and I almost always felt peaceful and happy here. The threat of Vampires finding me here was slim to none because they would expose themselves, the thought nearly making me smile. I pulled my sandals on and wandered out for a walk.

On my walk I strolled to the boardwalk which wasn't too packed today due to a big festival in town and I was happy with that. I sat on a bench watching a couple try and win at one of the games, nobody ever seems to win those. A few strollers littered the boardwalk, skateboarders and people riding their bikes, oh to be so carefree and in no hurry to get anywhere. I was always in a hurry to slow down and over-analyze everything. I didn't know what to do about Jacob, how do you make yourself do something that scares you?

Suddenly a couples argument interrupted my thoughts a few games down. "_You little bitch!" _A blunt slap to the young girls beautiful face stung the air and I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Keith. It won't happen again." She clutched her face and tried not to cry.

"You are worthless!" He threw his coke in her face, drenching her white sundress in a brown stain. "Slut" he muttered, leaving her standing there. When she turned, tears fell down her face and I jumped up terrified for her.

"Hey, are you okay? Here, let me help you." I took her by the hand and led her to the girls bathroom where I wet a paper towel and blotted the stain.

She was young, maybe 14 and my heart broke for this young soul. Kids now days got so heavily involved in relationships well beyond their capacity of understanding them. They needed dating classes in high school, not how to cook and clean. I shook my hair out of my face and smiled down at her.

Her long brown hair pulled into a side braid fell across her shoulders, her brown freckles dotting her tanned skin and her green eyes sparkled, even though they were filled with tears.

"Don't ever let anyone make you feel like you aren't worthy enough to be happy." I said, running the towel under the water again. The stain was getting smaller, "I've been in your shoes, it's difficult to go through and even harder to get over."

She was quiet, but finally looked up at me. "You are so pretty, who would ever hurt you."

I smiled sadly, "You are beautiful too. Looks have nothing to do with it though. They hurt us because they are insecure with themselves and need to be in control. It's their own flaw, not ours."

She smiled sadly too, "We've only been together a month, he was very sweet in the beginning. So I slept with him." She sobbed, covering her face. "He was so rough, and demanding. It hurt. Oh god" She sobbed, I pulled her into my arms and soothed her hair down. "I thought he loved me!"

My heart broke for this stranger, I wanted to badly to let her see how okay she would be in time. I began to tear up and pulled back, "Listen to me," She looked up at me, her eyes red. "You are going to be okay. I promise. Do you have a ride home?" She shook her head, more tears threatening to fall. "Walk with me to my house, it's just down the beach and I'll drive you home. Okay? I'll even give you a change of clothes." She nodded and I walked next to her.

We walked down the beach in silence mostly, "I'm so embarrassed." She finally said out loud. "I should've known better. Have you ever been in love?"

I sighed, "Believe me, it's not easy. It's very complicated and it's something you constantly have to work at. But anything worth having is worth fighting for. Just not in _that_ context."

"Are you still with him?" She asked shyly, I smiled at her.

"Like I said, it's complicated." She sighed and kicked the sand. "You'll know when it's love. You will get butterflies in your stomach when he smiles at you, when he touches you your skin will burn and your butterflies go crazy. He will never make you cry, unless you are laughing until you cry. He's understanding, sincere and trustworthy."

"Sounds like a Disney prince." She smiled, for the first time that night. She was so beautiful. 

I laughed, "You have a beautiful smile, I didn't catch your name? I am Bella."

"Oh, gosh I'm sorry! I'm Grace."

"Hey Bells. Who's your friend?" Jake had saw us and jogged over to say hello and Grace's eyes went wide.

"Hey, This is Grace. Grace, my friend Jacob." She nodded shyly at him, embarrassed by her appearance.

"Nice to meet you Grace." Jacob extended his hand, she shook it quickly and hung her head.

"Grace is going to borrow an outfit, then I'm going to take her home. You want to go?"

"Yeah, sure." he laughed, "I'll be in the kitchen when you ladies are finished." He held the door open for us and I lead the way upstairs.

I pulled out a green sundress with gold beading on the bust that looked her size and held it up, "What do you think, you like?" She smiled.

"Oh, I just love it. But I couldn't take that from you, it's far too beautiful."

I laughed, "Please do, I hate dresses. If they aren't here then I don't have to explain why I don't wear them. You can look through and take any you want, they are from high school anyways."

Her eyes lit up as she glanced at my photos on my dresser, "So you have known Jacob a long time." she gingerly touched the frame holding a photo of Jacob and I at the beach when we were about 2 and 3.

I nodded, "Yes, our mothers were best of friends."

"Wow." She picked up a card Jacob had given me on my 11th birthday and smiled, "He's so poetic and sweet. You're so lucky to have him." She placed the card down and began to pick through the dresses pulling most of them down. "Are you sure about this, I mean...I don't have many nice things, I really do love your things. I...My mother is a single mom and she does..._stuff."_ she whispered. "I don't get much."

I frowned, she had to grow up way too soon. "Honey, I live in Washington anything you want in here you can have." I said, pointing to the closet.

"Oh, I can't thank you enough!" She was so excited to be getting worn out, used clothing. It really broke my heart, she was the sweetest thing, why anyone would want to kill her spirit was beyond me.

I pulled my old backpack from the closet and she nearly shrieked with excitement, "I've been using the same bag since 2nd grade." I inwardly groaned, this poor girl.

"Well now you have a new one and a bunch of new outfits to go back to school with. Hold on." I shoved the clothes into the backpack and pulled a necklace from my jewelry box. I held it up and clasped it around her neck, "I want you to have this too. This was a very special necklace I wore throughout High School, it means 'bravery' and you are brave, beautiful, intelligent and worthy of love."

She welled up with tears and crushed me into a hug, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Oh, Thank you Bella. I love it. I will be brave!"

A few pairs of shoes, several outfits, a backpack, a necklace and a bunch of headbands later Grace was ready to go home so we headed downstairs. I laughed as I saw Jake, hunched over the sink eating a bowl of cereal like he was going to get caught stealing cookies.

"Ready." I smiled, He saluted me and I pulled Grace towards mom's car.

We dropped Grace off, she and I had exchanged emails and she promised to email me updates from public computers since she didn't have one. She was so grateful and sweet, I hugged her tightly and she hugged back. "Thank you Bella, you are a true angel."

I smiled and climbed into the car, wishing I didn't have to leave her in this neighborhood.

I filled Jacob in on everything that had happened on the ride home and he had told me I was a good friend.

We rode in silence a few minutes when he spoke up suddenly, "Why are we doing this?"

I waited for him to continue, but he was waiting for my answer. "Driving?"

"No, not...I know why we're driving." he laughed, "I mean, us...what are we doing?"

"How am I supposed to know that" I blushed, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

"You keep stopping it, so I'm asking you."

"Once, Jacob. Charlie walked in on us the first time and...I...I just...I don't know. I'm..." I bit my lip and tried to think of something.

"Scared?"

"It happens and I can't think. Then all of a sudden it's like my brain comes back from vacation and it's telling me I'm doing something wrong and I need to make it stop." I glanced at Jacob who looked hurt.

"Why is kissing me wrong Bella?"

"It's not, It's...amazing. I just...I don't want to lose you."

"What can I do to prove to you, that won't happen?" Jake really was a Disney Prince, you only see them in your favorite books and movies. _What was I doing?!_

"I'm just stupid Jacob, you don't really need to prove it. I guess I just need to man up." I stole a glance at him again as I neared the house. "Why'd you turn away last night and shut down?"

After a few silent minutes, he sighed. "I was excited." He mumbled. I didn't understand what he meant until I realized he looked ashamed when he said it. My face was now a blazing shade of crimson and I wanted out of this conversation fast.

_Ohmigod!_ "Oh god." I mumbled.

He laughed darkly, "You don't have to call me that, Jake will suffice."

I shook my head and glared at the passing scenery, our relationship was icky and complicated. Nothing in life was ever easy, but this was just...too much. 

**Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to my best review from last chapter; cloudshadow22! **


	13. Chapter 12

As Jacob and Bella wound down for the evening Renee came downstairs and Bella took Jacob's earlier advice and decided to sit her down and tell her what her plans were. He said part of her frustration may be that she isn't included in Bella's life anymore and doesn't know how to fix it. So Bella sat her down and Jacob lazed in the chair for moral support.

"I'm glad you want to talk now." Renee said, sipping her sweet tea.

"I thought it was only fair to allow a conversation to happen." She bit her lip, her mother squirmed. Bella took after her father, but when she was blunt like this her mother acted just like them.

"Okay."

"I've decided to attend Forks Community and take the main classes for now. I'll save money on housing by staying with Charlie and I have my truck there."

"Sounds like you have everything figured out." She eyed Jacob suspiciously who was reading a baseball magazine of Phils.

"Don't. He...He has nothing to do with my decision." she lied.

"Really? Doesn't sound that way. I'm sorry Jacob." Jacob looked up at the sound of his name and raised his eyebrows.

He pretended to be very interested in the magazine, though he had read the same paragraph 4 times already.

"When Phil and I said it'd be best for you to live with your father you didn't want to go. Now you don't want to leave...I just don't think Jacob isn't in on your choice."

"So you don't want to hear anything but what you want to hear?" She rose from her chair as Renee slammed her glass on the table.

"No. You explain to me why Forks is so damned amazing Bella! Tell me why community college is your dream then, and that it has nothing to do with a boy!"

Slightly taken back by her mothers outburst she regained her voice, "You gave me no choice in the matter. I had to make the best of what I was dealt and I did. I made a lot of friends at school, I became better friends with Jacob and I've gained a relationship with Charlie. I have everything I need there, here I have nothing but you and some old high school crap I don't want anymore."

Bella sat back down and sighed. She understood her mother's frustration, Jacob was a part of her choice but only a PART. She was miffed that her mother thought so little of her decision making.

"I see." She said softly, clinking her ice cubes in her glass. "But _he_ has nothing to do with it..." She scoffed in Jake's oblivious direction.

"Not in the way you are implying, no. He's my best friend, I can't just find someone and have 17 years of history with them."

"You have phones, Skype and we can get you a nice little car Bella." She pleaded, desperate not to lose her baby forever. Which only angered Bella further.

"Mom, stop! You can't replace everything in my life and be selfish like this. I'd like your support, but I'm an adult and I need to make my own choices."

"Are you dating someone? I mean is that it? Someone back home you don't want to leave?" He mom tried delving.

Jacob's eyes met Bella's briefly before Bella spoke. "I chose this school because it's where I want to go."

"I have a hard time believing you choose a tiny community school over big Harvard league schools because of the education you'd get Bella. Just be honest with me." Renee pleaded.

Their eyes met once again and her heart fluttered. "I am not dating anyone. I just told you the reason I want to stay in Forks."

"Excuse me." Renee exited the room before she started another argument. She wasn't satisfied with the answer Bella gave her, or the uneasy feeling that she was keeping a secret. She pulled the keys down from the door and a few seconds later pulled out of the drive way and out of sight.

"Well that went well." Jacob said, tossing the magazine on the table.

"Yeah. Right. Let's go do something." She rose to her feet, stretching her hand out to Jacob.

He grinned at her, "Sounds kinky."

She shook her head and kicked his foot, "You are impossible."

"I'm just a guy who knows what he wants." He pulled on her hand and she fell into his lap, she bit her lip trying to hide the smile on her face.

"Guess who's not getting what he wants. You, that's who." She tried to get up, but his hands held onto her hips.

"What are you trying to do?" He laughed, pulling her back to his chest, locking his fingers together at her belly button. "Because you aren't going anywhere."

"You're an ass Jake." She giggled, still trying to get away. "Your super human strength is such a turn off."

She laughed as he released her for a second, a second long enough for her to jump up and head for the front door. He was on her heels in seconds and pushed her up against the wall, sticking his tongue out at her. "I decided that I didn't care."

"Lucky me." Her heart was racing, her legs were shaky and she was finding his touch angered the butterflies.

"Yes, lucky you." He sounded smug but she decided to play his game.

She shoved on his chest, wrapping her slender arms around his waist and smiling. "You know what I want Jake?" He moved backwards until he was up against the stairwell.

"S'that" He mumbled, caught off guard by her sudden boldness.

Bella stretched on to her toes and pulled on Jake's neck, inching her face towards his as he closed his eyes.

Jake felt her release him, the door opened and he opened his eyes to see Bella outside on the sidewalk, laughing.

He scuffed. "That was mean." 

Bella continued laughing, feeling very proud of herself. "Yeah. I decided I didn't care."

Jacob didn't have long to sulk, he had managed to hold Bella's hand while they waited in line for a cotton candy on the boardwalk. Their fingers intertwined, the beautiful charm bracelet he made her dangling between them. Bella chose blue raspberry and shared with Jake, offering it to him every time she bit off of it. They had gotten several weird looks but didn't pay any attention to people, they were lost in their conversation about Bella's inability to walk without tripping.

"I'd bet you $500 dollars on the spot that you wouldn't last a week without A) Tripping B) Stumbling C) Falling or D) losing your balance"

"You're on!" She rocked her head from side to side and pursed her lips. "You are about to be a very poor man."

Bella spun on her heels, pulling Jacob along behind her who was laughing.

"Lets go on this one!" Jacob was scared by very little but the ride was as tall as a skyscraper and did flips he couldn't imagine doing without throwing up blue stomach goo.

"That's pretty intense."

Bella tugged on his hand, "Jake isn't...scared. Is he?"

"No! I just."

"If you go on this with me I'll give you a present." His ears burned and he squeezed her sweaty hand. He contemplated her plea. He was surprised she hadn't released his hand all night, maybe she was coming around.

"Do I get a sneak peak at what it is?" He smirked down at her, inching her backwards as the line moved forward.

"No, but trust me. You will like it." She'd learned all her best tricks from Jacob.

"You guys riding?" The young kid asked, motioning to move the line through.

"Come on Jake." Bella pleaded.

"Alright, here." He handed off four tickets and sat next to Bella, his knuckles were white from gripping the restraint already.

The ride was only a few minutes long but he did his fair share of screaming.

"You okay? You look...Newton green." She laughed at their movie nightmare with Mike.

"Mmhm." He plopped down on a bench and put his head in his hands, willing himself not to throw up. He could turn into a wolf, he was practically invincible, he ran at super speeds and could read wolf minds but a carnival ride nearly ended him.

Bella felt awful that she had tricked him into riding when she knew he didn't want to. "I'm sorry Jake."

He only groaned in response and her guilt thickened. She rubbed his back for a few minutes, watching people pass by. Some were laughing and there were a lot of families and kids in strollers trying to get over the bumps from the cords. Then you'd see a couple or two where the girl was pouting and the guy was trying to make it up to her. She smiled and realized how she probably looked right now, soothing Jake.

"So this prize..." he mumbled into his hands. "Am I going to have to carry it back to the car?"

She smiled, "nope."

He lifted his head; his color had mostly come back but his face was still pale. "I hope to god it isn't something to eat."

She giggled, rubbing his forearm.

"Is it pretty?" He was staring straight ahead of him, still trying to force down the sick feeling.

"No."

"Will it induce vomit?"

She laughed, "I hope it doesn't."

He leaned against the bench and turned his head towards her, looking a bit more like Jake. "I give up."

Bella hadn't planned on giving him anything other than a stick of his favorite gum, and now she felt guilty and made a rash decision.

Bellas heart fluttered, "Close your eyes."

He closed his eyes and Bella pressed her lips against his, sweetly and softly. She could taste the cotton candy sugar lingering on his bottom lip and smiled into the short kiss. When she pulled back he smiled at her as she took his hand again. The innocence of whatever was going on between them was intensifying at an amazing and beautiful speed.

" What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

Bella hesitated briefly, enjoying the comfort she got from holding his hand. "A thank you. For today, it's been amazing."

He smiled at her and nodded, "It has."


	14. Chapter 13

It was well after 10 and Renee was curious as to why the kids hadn't been downstairs yet, missing breakfast was just not like them. She tiptoed up the staircase and peered into Bellas darkened room. Her breath caught in her throat as she ran to get her camera. When she returned, she quietly set up the frame and snapped a photo, it immediately lighting up the small screen.

Bella lay on Jacob's shoulder, her hand draped lazily across his abdomen. Hair splayed behind her, dusting her pillow, Jacob's arm wound around her back, resting on her hip over the sheets. His head laying lightly on Bella's. Renee couldn't believe what she saw, more so she couldn't believe they were so close now. Maybe Jacob _did _have a slight pull on Bella, but if they were happy who was she to stop it. They certainly were adorable together. Renee quietly let herself out of the room and went downstairs, staring at the photo she took.

A while later Bella woke to Jacob's light snoring and giggled, he was so peaceful when he slept. She glanced at the clock to discover they had slept until noon and rolled her eyes. It was vacation, they were allowed to sleep in once in a while. They had come home and were up all night talking because of their sugar high, crashing somewhere in the wee hours of the morning.

She had thought to herself about the other night, they had gone a lot further than she could have ever imagined with Jake. Or anyone for that matter, she was still growing as a person. She still got double vision sometimes when she caught Jacob's eye contact with her, or he touched her. It was incredible.

His hand tightened around her as he began to wake up, stretching his legs and arms out and groaning like an old man. "Mornin"

She smiled, "Morning"

"What time is it?" he rubbed the sleep from his face and ran his fingers through his hair.

"About 12:30."

"Oh! You guys are up, it's about time!" Renee sang from the doorway, "Listen I made some sandwiches and I have a surprise for you two. Get dressed and hurry downstairs!"

They groaned but eventually got up and made it downstairs to devour the chicken salad sandwiches she had laid out for them.

"Thanks for lunch Renee, this is delicious!" Jacob said between bites. "What's in these?"

"Oh, my pleasure sweetie. It's seasoning salt, my mothers recipe." Renee smiled, she liked Jacob. "So I went upstairs to check on you guys earlier..." she said waving her camera at them. "And I saw the cutest thing!" She flipped the camera around and handed it to Jacob who showed Bella. They both blushed. "That has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen. And Bella...I'm sorry I made such a big deal about you coming down here, I obviously over-stepped."

Bella swallowed, blushing so deep she could feel the heat. She simply handed the camera back to her mom and took a small bite.

"Well it got me thinking about your childhood with him and..." She motioned at the projector behind the sofa. "I wanted to show you guys this movie we have of you two growing up together."

Bella groaned, "Mom you promised!"

"I did no such thing Isabella. I said I'd 'try'. Besides, these are memories you can never replace! Why wouldn't you want to see them?"

"Because it's embarrassing!" Bella whined, she wanted no part of watching her bathe Jacob. Her face lit on fire and Jacob laid one hand on her knee.

"What kind of movies? I remember making one that I would just love to see again." He smiled sympathetically at Bella, taking another bite of sandwich.

"You'll see! Oh, I can't wait to see these again it's been ages!" She hit the lights and the screen lit up with an infant Bella, only hours old. Wrapped in a pink blanket, her tiny head adorned with a pink headband.

"Aww look at you!" Jacob chimed. "You were so tiny!"

"I was a baby Jacob." Bella groaned again, not enjoying this trip down memory lane at all. It was only going to get worse.

Clips of Bella growing up lit the screen, her first steps, first words, first solid foods. But when Bella's birthday played on the screen, the theme being dance of course, Jacob was now a mention.

"Oh Jacob, this was when we all found out you were a boy! Everyone was excited except for Bella." Renee narrated.

**three year old bella** _"Baby girl in there." _

"_No sweetheart, that's a baby boy. His name is Jacob." Jacob's mother Sarah said, patting her hand on her belly._

"_Baby Jek." _

_His mother smiled at the shortened version Bella could pronounce, "Yes, you can call him Jake. Are you going to be his friend? He will need you." _

"_No not boy." she shook her head, her curls flailing. _

All three laughed together as the young Bella began to cry at the news of her friend being a boy. The screen shifted to Jacob, two days old dressed in a blue onsie sitting in Bella's tiny arms. The photo Jake gave her. She felt him shift next to her and smiled at him, he returned the smile as the photo changed into a video of Bella meeting him for the very first time.

"_Hi baby!" Bella sang. "Hi Baby!" _

_Sarah held his head while Bella touched his eyes, "eyes. Baby eyes." _

"_Yes, baby has two. They are blue right now, just like yours were."_

"_nose" she tapped his nose, he wiggled in her arms bringing out a giggle from her. "Baby Jek!"_

Bella wasn't having any of this, she wanted to be anywhere but there. Jacob on the other hand was having a great time, seeing both his mother and his best friend take to him after wanting him to be a girl so badly.

"_Shhh baby Jek." Bella leaned down to kiss his cheek and he leaned up to her to nurse._

"I wanted some boob action" Jacob joked, inducing laughter from Renee.

"She told me you would always be the sweetest when you were nursing, just so content to be still for once and spend time with her. You'd let her stroke your hair and play with your toes, she was the happiest when she had you in her arms." Renee remembered fondly of her friend Sarah.

Then there was the dreaded video of Jacob getting a bath, from Sarah and Bella. Bella had only heard about it at parties and prayed it got mysteriously destroyed.

_His boy bits were covered with a blue wash cloth and he was staring into Bella's eyes as she helped bathe him._ _He seemed mesmerized by her curls and her laugh. Bella soaped his tummy with a rag and laughed _

"_Keen Baby, whasat?" She pointed to his privates and Sarah laughed. "Jacob has boy parts."_

"_Broke?" Bella looked concerned that her friend was different. "No, he isn't broke. Just different."_

Bella groaned, "Really mom? Why would you tape this?"

"Bella it was adorable!" Renee answered.

"_Why?" _

"_Boys are different than girls, it's a part of life. You will understand 'why' when you are much, much older sweetheart."_

Jacob laughed at the irony, they had indeed discovered 'why'.

Bella nudged him, "Shut up."

"You were three, come on."

_The next video was Bella 'teaching' Jake to walk when he was about a year old. He'd take a step and fall down, Bella would run up to him and help him off the floor with words of encouragement. _

"_Uh oh! I help you." She picked him up, as he held onto her hand. When he was stable, she'd take a step. "c'mon jake. You can do it!" On unsteady legs he'd step with her, eventually he got the hang of it._

Videos later, he was running. Bella was giggling and their mothers cooing at their children who had become inseparable.

They had to of been about 4 and 5 and knew there wouldn't be many videos left, shortly after he turned 4 their lives turned for the worst.

"_Tying little shoe laces, Wiping off dirty faces, Are just a couple of things that a mother will do..." Jacob's mother began to sing. _

_She held Jacob who was sleeping in her arms on the porch at Charlie's house, while rocking him on the swing. He appeared to be about 4 and Sarah Black looked ill, Bella knew this was Jacob's lullaby. His mother had written it for him when she was pregnant, she had sometimes sang it to Bella. But did Jacob know?_

"_Mending a broken heart, is only just a part, Of the care and the love That I have given you. With a kool-aid smile and a sparkle in your eyes, I wrap you in my arms and whisper this advice." She leaned down, kissing his head tears glistening in her eyes. _

"_Be strong. Be kind. Be patient and in time. You'll find out, my son, what true love is all about. Be faithful and be true, Show love in all you do. Then you'll know just how You make your mother proud."_

"_Now little boy days have passed, and you've grown up so fast. But in my heart, that little boy will never be far. So on this blessed day, There's so much I want to say. But above all, I thank God, for the man that you are."_

_Jacob smiled in his sleep, Sarah smiled down at him. _

"_With a tender smile, and a twinkle in your eyes I wrap you in my arms. And whisper this advice. Be strong. Be kind. Be patient and in time You'll find out. My son. What true love is all about. Be faithful and be true. Show love in all you do. Then you'll know, just how you make your mother proud. You've made your mother so proud." Sarah leaned back slowly, shaking her head. _

"_My baby boy."_

"_That was beautiful Sarah." Renee said from behind the camera. _

"_I want you to show this to him, he will not remember our song. Promise me, Renee."_

"_I promise."_

The video faded to black and nobody moved. Renee and Bella exchanged sad looks when they realized Jacob had been affected, so much so that he had tears streaming down his face. Bella stroked his hand with hers, wishing he wouldn't be in pain. But not having any memories with a parent had to be difficult and she knew he needed time.

After a few minutes Jacob spoke up, "That was great Renee. Thank you for keeping your promise."

She smiled, "Of course sweetheart, she is up there right now looking down on you. She is proud of the man you've turned out to be."

"Thanks." 

"I don't have much after that because of the divorce and the move, but I do have a video that you two made together right before we left. You want to see it?"

They nodded, his thumb rubbing hers, causing her butterflies to flutter. He also grinned, "Oh yeah, I remember this one! It's my directors debut!"

"_Bella!" Jacob's voice called out from behind the camera, Bella was running down first beach away from him._

"_I hate her!" Bella cried, tears streaming down her tiny face. "I'm not moving, I'll live here in this cave forever."_

"_We could get married. Then you couldn't leave!" Jacob said, zooming in on her shocked face._

"_We can't get married. We're just kids! I'll run away!"_

"_What good is that going to do? You'll still have to leave."_

_Bella cried harder, "Shut up!"_

_Jacob sat the camera down on a rock, pointed towards Bella and said "Hold on a minute."_

_He ran off camera and came back with a grouping of dandelions. "Here, for you."_

_Bella took them and smiled, "You gave me weeds."_

Bella and Jacob laughed, "WOW. Thanks Bells." Jacob joked.

"_They are pretty weeds." Jacob said, sitting down by her. "One day you are gonna marry me."_

"_In your dreams." _

"_There too." He joked, "We'll always be best friends no matter where you go."_

"_But I won't know anybody over there. I won't have any friends and you aren't there." She said sadly._

"_Here," He jumped up and dug out a shoebox, pulling out a photo. He looked at it carefully but smiled. "You have this, you can remember me."_

_Bella took it and looked at it, "Our first photo together."_

"_Yeah. It's my favorite one of us. Reminds me of my mom sometimes." _

Bella's heart shattered at the memory, Jake had given her that photo in the frame.

"_I don't want to take this, I can't what if I lose it?" Bella shook her head, handing it back. "How about something else..."_

_He shrugged, "Like what?"_

"_How about something you won't miss." She suggested._

"_Let's get married." he beamed._

"_You are crazy Jake."_

"Was?..." Jacob laughed, causing Bella and Renee to laugh.

_The video got fuzzy, then opened again but with a different scenery. The forest. _

_Bella was wearing a white sundress and holding the dandelions. Her hair past her shoulders and a goofy look on her face. "Jake, this is stupid."_

"_Be quiet! It's a friendship wedding." he said off camera. _

"_Dun dun dun dun dun dun Introducing Mr. Black!" Jacob stepped out into frame in a black shirt and pants._

_They held hands and he cleared his throat, "Do you Bella Swan promise to always be my best friend and never forget me so help you?"_

_Bella laughed, "Yes."_

_Jacob shook his head, "You gotta say I do! Or it doesn't work."_

"_Okay, I mean, 'I do'."_

_Jacob wrapped the bread tie on her finger, "And I take you. K, we're bound by friendship forever now. Wanna seal it with a mooch?" He giggled._

_Jacob leaned forward as Bella leaned away. "I'm not kissing you!" She tossed the dandelions on the ground, hugging him tightly. "I'll miss you Jake." Running quickly out of frame._

_The frame showed only Jacob, standing alone. "I'll miss you too Bella." He sighed and sat down in the cave, looking right at the camera. _

"_I hope you come back." _

The camera turned black and Renee flicked the lights on, as she did they released each others hands.

"Well you guys look like I just sentenced you to the death penalty."

Jacob smiled, standing to collect his and Bella's plates. "No, No. It was amazing to see those, I really loved them. Thank you so much." He headed to the kitchen and Renee sat down next to her daughter.

"So. Bella..." She patted her leg. "What did you think?"

"Great." She wanted to tell her mom the truth. Like _thanks a lot mom! Now he's depressed and our day is ruined. Oh and im in love with my best friend but am so screwed up I can't let him into my heart. But __thanks, thanks for caring._

"I feel kind of bad, he seems upset." Renee said.

"I'm sure he is just reflecting. I'm going to go talk to him. Thanks for the memory lane."

Bella had inner turmoil herself; now she wasn't sure how to feel about it.


	15. Chapter 14

When she followed him into the kitchen she found him leaning over the counter, having put the dishes in the sing, staring off into the ocean lost in thought.

She approached him with caution, "You okay?"

"Just kinda feel like I got cheated. My mom, then you left and now look at us." He pushed off the counter and walked out to the balcony.

Her heart broke, she knew he needed time to come to grips with what he just saw. However she also wanted to be supportive like he was to her. She walked outside and closed the door behind her, slipping her arm through his and leaning into him.

"Your mother was a wonderful person Jacob. You are just like her in so many ways, she is never very far."

He sighed, not moving. "I get that life isn't fair, but I wonder what would I be like today if she hadn't of gotten sick and died. You know? Who would I be today?"

She had no answer for that, nobody did. She just stood there with him until he pulled away and went inside. She felt rejected and wanted to cry. She knew she was being selfish but seeing him like this was taking a toll on her too.

Jacob blew past her in his jean shorts, yelling over his shoulder. "Run. Be back."

As she watched his retreating figure down the shore she thought about him phasing and getting caught. The fear of the unknown took over and she shook, with heavy tears pouring freely down her face for what seemed like an eternity. She sat down on the chair for support and continued to cry.

"Bella? I've been looking everywhere for y-..." She saw Bella's tear stained shirt, puffy eyes and embraced her in a hug. "Oh sweetie, did you and Jake fight?"

"No."

"Well then why are you so upset baby?"

"He left," She wiped her face, "I'm just worried about him."

"Was he upset when he left?" Bella only nodded. "How long has he been gone?"

"What time is it?"

"6:30." Renee answered.

Tears fell again, "4 hours!"

"Oh my gosh, okay." She patted down Bella's hair, worried now that something she had done was the cause of this. Maybe the videos was a bad idea, maybe he wasn't ready. "I'm sure he is just fine. Let's go busy our minds with making dinner."

Around 7:45 and still no sign of Jacob, Bella got an eerie feeling come over her. One that made her feel like she was drowning and no one could help her. She couldn't shake the feeling of fear and was soon inconsolable, locking herself in her room.

Then it hit her, something had happened to Jake. She went to her balcony and glared at the woods in the far distance, she wouldn't be able to live without Jake. How would she explain him not coming home with her? Every bad thought ran through her brain and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Seeing Jake alive was the only cure to her nightmare.

Around 8:00 Renee was downstairs baking cookie bars when Jacob slid through the back door with his head hung low.

"Where in the hell have you been!" Renee shrieked, "Bella has been upstairs crying her eyes out, worried sick about you!"

Jacob had no words, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't take back the hours of agony she went through. Is that..." She moved closer and took Jacob's scorching hot arm, "Blood. And why are you so hot? Are you running a fever?"

He pulled his arm away from her gently and rubbed the blood on his arm, the scratch having already healed underneath. "I understand I have to deal with Bella, I will apologize."

"**Why. Are. You. Bleeding."** She repeated again, clearly not letting it slide.

"I slipped in the woods and hit my arm on a stick." He lied.

"Explain the fever."

"I was running, I'm just flushed. I need to get upstairs though, uh..." He began to scratch his neck, unaware of how things stood between them. "We...okay?"

Renee shook her head, "I feel you are lying to me, which is one thing. You lie to Bella, there's no second chance with me there."

Jacob frowned, "I've never lied to Bella." Unless you count the whole, hiding the wolf gene from her. But that was beyond his control, he had wanted to tell her.

"Fine. We're okay. Get upstairs and fix her." Renee frowned, sliding the cookie bars on to a cooling rack.

Nearing the top of the stairs, he tried to think of what to say to her before he went in, as the stairs creaked below his weight.

"Jake?" Bells came out into the hallway and Jacob stumbled back two steps. Her face was swollen, red and soaked with tears. Her hair was a mess and her nose was red, he couldn't believe he did this to her. But before he could say anything Bella shoved him backwards, which was surprising giving her strength versus his own.

"Bella, I'm sorry..." He began, but Bella was not going to listen to his excuses and pathetic apologies.

"Shut up!" She shook her head in disbelief, she felt like she didn't know him anymore. "Why are you covered in blood?!" She shrieked.

He held his hands up in defeat, "I don't want your mom to hear this, can we go to your room. Please?"

She simply went to her her room and stood near the bed, he closed the door behind him. "I was messed up." He sat down on the bed and looked at her, "The videos just...reminded me of everything I've lost, the struggles I face every day and it tore me up. I needed to go think and, no offense but I couldn't do it here."

"So you put your life in jeopardy. That was stupid Jake, even for you." Bells snapped, still fuming from her bad day.

"I...wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about feeling freedom, thinking and reflecting on everything. I got to the woods and found a brook, I just...walked. By the time I had cleared my head a pack of wolves had found me." He glanced at her, an expression of fear on her face. "I'm fine. One got to me and clawed me after I had phased back, that's it."

"That's **it?** You could have died." Tears welled up in her soft brown eyes and she threw her head backwards to prevent them from falling. "I could have lost you."

Jacob jumped up from the bed and pulled her into his chest, soothing her. "I am so sorry I put you through all that worry, I can't say I'll never make you worry again but I will promise to communicate my needs more." He kissed the top of her head and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Can I ask if you figured everything out, or do you want to keep that to yourself?" Bella asked, muffled by his bulging arm around her head.

"I figured that, despite what happened in the past I have memories. I have friends. I have a loving family and brothers. I also have you. I have never loved anyone or anything as much as I do you, my world doesn't rotate without you. One day you'll surrender to your heart and let yourself feel it for me." He grinned, rocking her from side to side. "But for now, we are best friends who need each other and we will never be forced apart again."

"Quite the apology." She laughed, pulling back from him. "Don't ever do that to me again and we will be just fine."

He smiled, "I can live with that." he pulled back and let go of her, "Would you mind if I showered?"

She laughed, "No, please do. You are sweaty."

"When I am done let's watch a movie, your pick!" he padded into the bathroom as he heard her laugh.

"You really shouldn't have said that!"


	16. Chapter 15

They had fallen asleep during "I Was A Teenage Werewolf", Jacob had laughed when she turned it on but actually found it to be a funny show.

Bella awoke in the middle of the night, sweating and out of breath from her nightmare. Not wanting to wake Jake she went out to the balcony where she started crying. Her nightmare was Jacob dying a slow death by the Volturi when they came back to forks. They ripped him apart and forced her to watch, she shook the images from her head and wiped her tears.

Hearing noises on the balcony and Bella not beside him, Jacob joined her on the balcony, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't think I'm strong enough Jake. I just don't." She sobbed.

"Strong enough for what?" He asked, sitting down beside her.

"This."

Jacob frowned, " What are you talking about?"

Bells didn't speak, just cried to herself, causing a few moments of silence.

"I would be losing too much if I was with you." She said, casting angry eyes out to the ocean.

"So you don't want it?"

"I don't think I'm strong enough, I don't know."

"That's...more than okay." His heart shattered, but he would never give up on her. "You are allowed to feel that way, I'm not upset with you."

"I worry about you Jake, you tell me not to, but I do. I don't know what goes on when you phase and I'm not sure I'd want to. There's always dangers involved with you, being hunted, caught, attacked, killed."

"There's dangers in every day life though Bella. You've been hunted, caught, attacked, bitten, put in the hospital..."

She hadn't thought that way, "You make a good point, I guess mine is invalid."

"No, it's not invalid. It's very real and understandable, but not wanting to be with me for that reason is why I shouldn't want to be with you. But I do."

Bella shifted uncomfortably in her chair, unsure of how to tell him what she wanted. After a few minutes she thought to go for it. "Say we do, date."

His heart raced, he nodded. "Yeah?" He asked, trying to mask his excitement.

"What would change?" She wanted to be his, she wanted him to be hers. But fear overcame her, but what was she really afraid of?

"Nothing."

"Can you be positive of that?"

"Actually, no. Because everything would change Bella."

Tears welled up in her eyes, "Jake..." She choked out. "I can't lose you. I just can't."

His heart broke all over again, her biggest fear was losing him and by accepting them together she was throwing that under the bus and it was hard for her to do. He knew that, but yet all he wanted was to be with her.

Jacob moved forward, "Even if we stay friends, that fear will still be there. I worry every day about losing you, about that bloodsucker coming back...But it doesn't change how I feel about you, at all."

"Okay." She said quietly.

"I'm confused here."

Bella sat silently, pulling at her lip, then suddenly rose out of her chair and into the house.

He sighed and rubbed his face furiously, she was so frustrating at times. Something about Bella was she always knew what she wanted to say but was always afraid to say it. He loved that about her and hated it all at the same time. He padded downstairs, Bella was no where to be found but he saw the sliding door was cracked open. He stepped outside and saw Bella down by the water, wading in it her form lit by the moonlight.

He quietly made his way down the beach and wrapped his arms around her from behind, she didn't move other than to put her hands over his. They stood, wading in the ocean forever just holding each other. Waves lapped at their calves, the smell of salt filled the air and he dug his toes into the sand beneath him. If there was an easier way to help Bella, he would do it but as of right now breaking her down was his only option.

He whispered in her ear, "We'll stay friends. I'm okay with that." He kissed her neck and she nuzzled into his.

"Thank you."


	17. Chapter 16

Nothing had been said about their relationship since that night, neither wanting to upset the other. Jacob had been keeping to himself a lot lately, which got to Bella but she wouldn't tell anyone that. Tonight however, Jacob bounced into her room and told her to get dressed up and that he and Renee were taking Bella out.

Bella drug her feet, not making any effort to hurry to the waiting car.

"Bella, hurry up!" Renee called from the drive-way.

"I _am_ hurrying." She snarled.

Jacob laughed, "She's something else."

"That she is," Renee agreed, "Just like her father."

"Got that right." Jacob laughed.

Bella opened the door and sunk into the leather seats, slamming the door for a dramatic effect.

Renee grinned at Jacob, who was next to her in the passenger seat. Jacob had filled Renee in on his plans for the evening and she couldn't wait to witness it in action.

_Earlier that morning..._

_Jacob wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and knocked lightly on Renee's bedroom door, he was nearly shaking._

"_Come in!" Her voice sang from behind the cracked door. He pushed it open and Renee smiled at him from behind her book. "Hi Jacob."_

_He smiled and closed the door behind him, immediately wishing he hadn't. It seemed so inappropriate but he didn't want Bella to hear his question, though she was in the shower right now._

"_Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, swallowing the lump in his throat._

_Renee closed her book and patted the bed, "Of course honey, what's up."_

_Jacob sat down on the blue bedspread, it was manly which surprised him since the rest of the house was very girly. "Uh, this is really hard for me."_

_Renee's ears burned, she didn't know what he was about to say but it sounded serious. "What's wrong honey?"_

_Jacob sighed and finally looked into her eyes, sweet, calming gaze just like her daughters. "Bella and I have been sort of...dating, or I don't know what you'd call it."_

_Renee squealed as soon as he had said 'dating', "Eeeee! I knew it!"_

_Jacob relaxed slightly, "Guess we aren't that inconspicuous."_

"_Oh, I had a mother's intuition but...Oh! I'm surprised, but so thrilled. It makes so much sense now, the whole ordeal with college. I'm so sorry Jacob, if I had any idea..."_

"_I know, It's okay. We didn't know what was going on with us at the time anyways."_

"_Well I still wish I wouldn't have said those things. So what do you need help with?" _

_Jacob smiled at the way she just 'knew'. "Well, I wrote her a song and I want to sing it to her at this open mic night tonight. I sort of want to just lay it out there so she has to make up her mind."_

_Renee squealed again, kneeling towards him. "Jacob Black! Are you a romantic like your father?"_

_He groaned, "Deep down. Reeeaalllllyyyy deep down."_

_She giggled, "Your fathers son. He never wanted anyone to know he had a romantic bone in his body, he had to give off the illusion of hard ass." She gave him a knowing look._

"_You know me so well." He laughed, putting his hand over his heart. "Do you think she'll kill me?" He asked, nervous again._

_Renee hesitated, "If we know Bella, she will protest and then it'll sink in and she'll react. Have you two ever thought about a relationship I mean...Or is it going to be a shock to the system to hear you want one?"_

_Jacob smiled, "No she knows. We've talked about it, she's just...I don't know. Scared?"_

_Renee patted his knee, "Swan Fever." He gave her a confused look, and she explained. "Swan Fever is what we call fear of relationships. Watching her Dad and I divorce was rough on her, she never said much about it but I knew it affected her. Then she went through that with Edward and it killed her, you've been her best friend for so many years and I am sure she holds that as a comfort. She doesn't want to lose the only thing keeping her together. Sound accurate or am I completely off track?"_

"_No, she's told me that's why she's afraid. But I think this song will ease her fears. I can't sing a note, but...I'm hoping that way she will actually listen to the words and not panic about having an answer. I've tried so many different ways, this is kinda my last hope." He said sadly, his love for Bella was indescribable, he'd go to the ends of the earth for her._

_Renee's eyes misted up, "Sweetie, Bella has to know what an amazing person you are in her life. I'm sure of it. I think this idea you have will do just the trick, and if it doesn't I'll spank her. You are such a sweetheart." She leaned forward to give Jacob a re-assuring hug, which he returned. "So when do we leave?" she laughed._

"I really don't want to go to this place, can't we go somewhere else?" Her protests fell on deaf ears as the front seat was occupied with mindless chatter about Phils Fall Schedule.

Bella rolled her eyes and pouted all the way to the club.

When Renee pulled the car up and parked, Bella pursed her lips. "I'm not getting out."

Jacob smiled, shaking his head for Renee to ignore her. He simply opened the door, and threw her over his shoulder. "Jacob, put me down!"

No words were uttered and to not further embarrass herself Bella remained quiet until he sat her in a chair. She reached up, pinching Jake's skin with all of her might. He turned around and smiled at her, "That tickles." She shot him daggers, damn wolf gene. "Bella, I promise you are not going up on stage. Calm down, will you?"

That did nothing to calm her anger, she hated being tossed around like a doll. She really liked it though she would never admit that to anyone, least of all Jacob.

People began taking their seats and the lights went low.

"Hey everyone! Welcome to Club Collette! I'm Jay and I'll be your mc for the evening. We have some amateurs here tonight with originals, we have some singing covers. Poetry, dance...A little something for everyone! We have schedules on the back of your menus for the evening, if you have signed up please make sure you are ready when we call you. First up Megan with her cover of 'Bad Day'!"

"So you had a bad day..." She began, terribly out of tune. It made Bella cringe, she turned to Jake.

"Why on earth would you subject me to this?"

He laughed, "She's not that bad. I'm worse."

She gave him a dirty look, "I've never heard you sing." She eyeballed him, "Are you going to sing Jake?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know!" She squirmed at Megan's chorus. "Why else would we come here?"

He laughed, simply leaning back in his seat.

"Jake! What did you do?" Bella wheezed, her lungs constricting at the possibilities.

He leaned forward and put his arm around her, pulling her close to him. Renee school-girled over the whole thing quietly in her seat next to Jacob. "I thought it would be fun to make fun of people who can't sing."

"I don't get it. Why? Couldn't we just...go do dinner and do something else. I don't like it here."

Jacob smiled, he wanted to kiss her so badly. Her heart was racing with fear of the unknown, he just hoped he wasn't about to run her off for good. "Bells, relax. Enjoy the music, we'll eat afterwords somewhere. I'll feed you, don't worry." He squeezed her shoulder as Megan finished her shortened version of a bad cover.

"Thank you...Megan." The MC paused."Okay, next up we have a special treat for the ladies! An original song written for a very special person. Where's Jacob Black?"

Jacob rose from his seat. Bella squealed, enticing giggles from people around her and she tugged on his shirt. "Whatareyoudoingsitdown!" she said in one low squeal.

Renee smiled, and stood to help Jacob out. "Sweetie, let go." She pried her daughters hands from his shirt and he joined a man on stage with a guitar in hand.

"What is he doing?!" she growled, feeling instantly sick.

"Just watch, You'll love it." Renee said, she had always found something special about that boy. Bella had always been very fond of him and being a part of this moment was very special to her.

"You knew?! What the hell!" Bella was hushed instantly by Jacob's voice through the speakers.

"Hey, uh. My name is Jacob and I'm from a small town in Washington, here with my best friend visiting her mom. I wrote her a song and Mike here is going to play back up for me. I've never sang a note in my life, so please focus on the words and not my voice." He laughed nervously, nodding at the guitar player as the crowd giggled and applauded.

"Please don't." Bella said out loud, her mother held her hand and smiled.

"_oooooh hooooooo" _He began, you could see the sweat dripping down his face._"Well let me tell you a story, about a girl and a boy. He fell in love with his best friend. When she's around, he feels nothing but joy."_

Bella's heart raced. He was singing about loving her. In a room full of people. One being her mother. She wanted to die. But what was more...he could really sing!

"_But she was already broken, and it made her blind. But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right. But did you know, that I love you? Or were you not aware?"_

Her mom cooed, "Awe!" and Bella's heart raced even more. Her palms began to sweat and she felt like crying.

"_You're the smile on my face, And I ain't going nowhere. I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to make you smile. I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while."_ Jacob took the tiny microphone in his hand and put the stand behind him.

"_What's gonna make you fall in love, I know you got your wall wrapped up all the way around your __heart. Don't have to be scared at all, ooooh my love. But you can't fly unless you let ya, You can't fly __unless you let yourself fall."_

Bella bit her lip, listening to the words he wrote for her. He knew her so well, but damned him for doing this in public where she couldn't cry. She wouldn't.

"_Well I can tell you're afraid of what this might do. Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose. Well I don't wanna lose it either, I don't think I can stay, sitting around while you're hurting babe."_

Jacob walked out into the audience, standing in front of Bella extending his hand while smiling at her.

"_So take my hand" _Hesitantly she did, getting a shove from her mother. Girls around the room cooed but Bella was focused on Jacob. "_Well did you know you're an angel? Who forgot how to fly? Did you know that it breaks my heart, every time I see you cry?" _he wiped the tears from her face that had now fallen down her face and smiled at her.

"_Cause I know that a piece of you's gone every time he done wrong, I'm the shoulder you're crying on And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song that I've figured out..." J_acob held her hand to his heart.

"_Who's gonna make you fall in love, I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart. Don't have to be scared at all, ooooh my love. But you can't fly unless you let ya, You can't fly unless you let yourself fall." _Jacob kissed her hand and let her sit back down before he walked back on stage to replace the microphone.

"_I will catch you if you fall. I will catch you if you fall. I will catch you if you fall. But if you spread your wings, you can fly away with me. But you can't fly, unless you let ya, You can't fly unless you let yourself fall in love. I know you got your wall wrapped all around your heart. Don't have to be scared at all, oooooh my love. But you can't fly unless you let ya, You can't fly unless you let yourself fall."_

Bella's emotions took over as the words hit her heart like an arrow laced with a drug. She wanted to kiss him and slap him at the same time. She was so touched, so deeply that she couldn't even form a coherent thought.

"_I will catch you if you fall. I will catch you if you fall. I will catch you if you fall. Ooooh."_

"_If you spread your wings You can fly away with me, But you can't fly unless you let ya, Let yourself fall."_

The room went ballistic and girls swooned over Jacob, Bella was a mess and excused herself to the bathroom.

Jacob replaced the microphone in the stand and saw Bella get up and leave. He wasn't sure what he had just done but knew that her reaction couldn't have been good.

"Jacob. My man!" Jay slapped him on the back. "You've got some talent!"

Jacob shook his head, "Nah, just a heart." The audience cooed at his words.

"Well any girl in here would be lucky to have a guy like you my friend. Let's hear it for Jacob!" The room went nuts, some stood and everyone cheered. But it felt as though he had earmuffs on, the realization of what he had just done laid on him heavily.

He smiled and followed the guitar player down the stage, thanking him for his help and headed back to the table with Renee. Girls high fived him as he walked by, men congratulated him and he took it all in but his mind was still on Bella.


	18. Chapter 17

Jacob had long finished his Dr. Pepper and was nursing a second when Bella and Renee joined him at the table, looking like they'd both had a good cry. His nerves went into over drive, "Dinner? We should go eat." He spat out, rising from the table. "Yeah." He headed for the door without waiting on an answer.

Renee smiled, shaking her head. "You make him nervous." Bella smiled at her mom and followed her to the car.

They had a simple bite to eat at a diner near the house so she asked Renee to leave them there so she could talk to Jacob. The dinner was quick and they made small talk about the food, but all avoided the previous entertainment. Renee did so because she knew Bella would talk to him on the walk home, which she really wanted to hear but knew it was none of her business. She couldn't believe her little girl was all grown up and moving on to college already. Jacob was scared, so obviously he wasn't about to bring it up and Bella knew she would later. It was a comfortable dinner, light jokes and loud beating hearts.

"Well, I'm going to get going Phil asked me to come home early. You guys okay to walk home?" Renee played.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, We can take the boardwalk home. Thanks."

Without waiting for an answer from Jacob, Renee patted him on the back. "Bye guys!" and threw a wink towards Bella.

Jacob nervously glanced at Bella who was enjoying her french fry and staring at him, a creeping blush on her cheeks. He bit his bottom lip as she nibbled the fry, he wanted to laugh at the look she was giving him. It said, 'So now is where I kill you' in a playful manner.

Jacob nodded, shoving a fry in his own mouth. "Good food."

Bella nodded, finishing her fry. "Mmhm."

Was she trying to make him sweat? Why wasn't he able to just be bold and ask her what she thought, he was never this way around her. She knew he loved her, so what was different? Oh yeah, he'd done this in public and embarrassed her and she cried. He had no idea what she was thinking, then again he never did.

They finished their dinner in silence, Renee had already paid so they left a tip and headed out towards the water. Bella knew for once she'd have to do all the talking and had no idea where to start, so she walked silently for a few minutes. She spotted a bench over looking the beach and pulled Jacob's sleeve. He sat down, confused at first but figured this is where she told him her feedback about his public display of whatever it was to be called.

She seemed nervous to speak, but oddly at peace with the topic. She finally knew what she had to say and wanted to say it. "Jake...Obviously I need to tell you what I thought of that."

He nodded.

"You surprised me because I had no idea you could sing like that, it's a heart breaking kind of good." She paused to see him biting his lip. "Will you record it for me?"

He was caught off guard, "Uhm. Yeah if you want me to."

She nodded.

"Cool." He was still unsure of the outcome, but he was glad that she enjoyed the song he had written.

"As for my inability to make up my mind these past few months, all I can really offer up is an apology for making you wait so long in agony wondering." She stood up and walked to the fence separating her from the ocean. "I guess you've known all along how I feel about you, you've just been waiting on me to say it?"

"I've been waiting for you to be sure, for you to say it out loud and know in your heart that it is something you want to experience with me."

"Well...I do." She turned to face him and felt her insides shaking. This was the end of the turmoil, the final moment..there are no take backs. "I want to be with you Jake."

It seemed like an eternity for both of them before he joined her at the fence and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He gently tucked her hair behind her ears and raised her chin, tilting her head back. "I absolutely love you." He pressed his lips to hers in the sweetest kiss she could ever recall, slow and full of feeling. There was no urgency, no tongue just a sweet kiss among a couple. They were finally a couple.

When they pulled back and smiled at each other it felt as though their worlds had finally aligned and there would be no more problems.

"So the song did that?" He asked dumbly.

"Not exactly," She answered. "I n-never really allowed myself to feel, I mean to let myself feel the feelings I had for you. I mean, I was scared and I let that take over. I'm still scared, but I know that you feel the same way and that we have an eternity to figure things out, I mean to make things work." She stammered, her heart pounding. "So tonight after that I had a feeling of...I don't know...urgency. That I needed to stop letting my emotions control things, I mean me. I...needed to tell you how I felt."

He smiled down at her cherry red cheeks and brushed his knuckles across their heat. "I think it's awesome that we make each other nervous. I also think it's amazing that we have so much time to spend with each other while I'm finishing out High School. I am looking forward to spending every second I can with you, Bella."

Bella smiled, "Me too."

"Good." Jacob laughed, "So what now?"

She pretended to think. "How about we go get cozy and watch a movie?"

"I like cozy, movies. Yeah. I. Okay." He blushed, she was turning his brain into goo.

She laughed, patting him on the hand she held between her own. "There there. It's only temporary."

This chapter dedicated to TaBiH2O


	19. Chapter 18

We walked home hand in hand, thinking the hard part was over. "Hey guys!" My mom sang from the porch, naturally wondering how it went. Here was the really hard part, not getting mauled by my mother.

"Hey Renee. I love this place at night. It's so peaceful and beautiful." He squeezed my hand and I giggled, involuntarily.

"I'm going to go take a shower real quick." I smiled at mom and released Jake's hand, scurrying in the house. I felt a little guilty leaving him to deal with the inquisition but he started this whole thing, he can finish it.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me tonight." Jacob said to Renee.

"Of course! Can I ask how it went?" She leaned towards him, whispering.

He laughed, scratching his neck. "It went well, very well actually."

She quietly squealed and squeezed Jacob's bicep, "So are you together?"

He nodded in disbelief, "Yeah..."

Renee briefly looked sad but it quickly turned to happiness for the two kids who had been through so much together. "Oh I am so happy for you guys. You know Jacob, I never got a chance to thank you."

"Thank me for what?" He asked, scrunching up his eyebrows in confusion.

"For helping Bella through the whole Edward ordeal. For showing her how to laugh again and find beauty in life. You've always been there for her and I am beyond happy for you guys that you can compliment each other for a change. I'm just sorry I reacted the way I did about the College thing, I miss my baby but I can see now that you would too."

He smiled, "Thanks Renee. Between you and I, I think I've always loved her. There's something about her that draws me in.. She's radiant, smart, funny and sarcastic. She keeps me on my toes, which is hard to do sometimes." He laughed. "I can't believe our trip is ending so soon though. I really can't thank you enough for your hospitality and all your help with everything."

"Jacob, it's my pleasure. I loved having you both here. You were talking about not knowing what to do for College. Ever thought about making movies? You were quite the little filmmaker back then, I'll bet you still have it in you." She offered.

Jacob coughed out a laugh, "Yeah, maybe. Not much to do in Forks with that career, but I promise to look into the option. Maybe I can make little videos with Bella, add them to the vault." It was out of his mouth before he caught what he had said.

"G rated I'd hope." Renee joked, "You should though. You guys have a history like no other. Congratulations Jacob." She gave him a quick hug and laughed, "You really are quite tall. How you and Bella will kiss is quite the feat."

Jacob smiled, "We got it down to a science." He blushed involuntarily but it burned off quickly due to his heat. "Well I'd better get upstairs or she'll wonder what I'm telling you. Goodnight Renee."

"Night sweetheart."

_Upstairs..._

"Hey Bells," Jacob stopped in her doorway. Bella was curled up in bed, hair damp from her quick shower, smiling shyly at him. "I wanted to say Goodnight."

She nodded and motioned for him to come towards her, which he obeyed and kneeled down next to her head.

"Thanks for tonight Jake." She wrapped her trembling arm around his neck and tugged gently. Their lips met and her butterflies went crazy, would they ever go away or would it always feel this way?

Their kiss ended slowly and Jacob smiled at his new girlfriend, happily. "Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams." He kissed the top of her head, and turned towards his bedroom.

"Jake..."

"Yeah?"

"I know things are different now that we're...together. But I still want you to sleep in here, is that wrong?" She reminded him of a small child who had been scolded.

He laughed softly, "No, it's not wrong if that is what you want. I can stay, that's not a problem I just didn't want to make you get the wrong idea or whatever."

"I won't. I just like your company."

He nodded, "Be right back".

He returned with pajama bottoms on and a clean mouth. He slid in careful not to touch her, he still couldn't believe she was even 'his'.

Bella turned over to face Jacob and he smiled at her, completely in awe by her. "You are so beautiful."

Bella blushed and looked away from him briefly, embarrassed by the attention.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella." He laughed, putting her hair behind her ears.

"Night Jake."

"Night Bells."

The following day

"Get up! Get up!" Jacob yelled from the bathroom, Bella could tell he was in the middle of brushing his teeth.

"Why?" She groaned, "It's our last day in Florida, let's take it easy."

"I know it is..." He spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth. "Which is why today had to be chocked full of fun things and lots of photos of us enjoying them. We'll start off with the botanical garden, grab lunch, swing by the promenade and do some shopping then come back here, change and hit the beach for some fun in the sun. Clean up, go grab dinner and hit a hot night club for some dancing. Midnight dip in the ocean and call it vacation." He said in one breath.

Bella raised her eyebrows, "That's a lot of stuff. Since when do either one of us dance?"

"We don't, but we have to go to one for the experience! Miami has hot night clubs." He sounded like he had done his research.

Bella looked simply dumbfounded, but Jacob sat down next to her on the bed and leaned down to kiss her. "No!" She threw the blanket over her mouth and blushed a deep crimson. "I haven't brushed yet."

Jacob laughed, "You women are odd. Go brush then, I want to kiss my girlfriend good morning."

"Why am I odd? That's disgusting." She slid off the bed to go to the bathroom, grabbing her toothbrush on the way.

"Because if the guy doesn't care why should the girl?"

She simply eyeballed him while she continued to brush, minutes later she spit in the sink and rinsed. "Because, woman have better hygiene than men do."

"Oh is that so?" He mused.

"Yeah, you wear the same clothes for days and don't shower unless you look dirty." She laughed, pushing her clothes around in the suitcase.

"Do I ever smell?" He asked.

"Well, no. But you still don't shower everyday."

"Guys don't need to shower everyday we don't have...things to shave or pluck or stuff to make smell bett- Look, okay you win. Bad hygiene, yes. I'm going to go take one right now. But first..."

He pulled her up from the suitcase and placed his hands on the side of her face, "I want my kiss."

Their lips met sweetly and they both smiled into the kiss. "Good morning." Jacob cooed, kissing the top of her nose. "I'm so happy you said yes."

"Me too." She smiled, kneeling again to find clothes.

As Jacob and Bella sat down to eat their lunch, Jacob grabbed the camera and snapped a photo of Bella in front of the ocean. Their table faced the beautiful blue ocean, dolphins dancing in the waves and a warm breeze blowing. It had so far, been the perfect day. "That's a beautiful shot." He showed her the photo he had taken and she scowled.

"Ugh. I hate photos of myself, you know that."

"Yeah, and you know that I love having photos of you so hush." He snapped one more to make his point and slipped the camera into his pocket. "You and I need to take some more together, we only have one or 2."

"That's plenty." She smiled at the waiter who sat her cobb salad down in front of her. Glancing at Jacob's plate which was a mound of bbq ribs and steak fries, she smiled at his large appetite and picked up her salad fork.

"You want any of this before I dig in?" He asked, she shook her head and they enjoyed their lunch.

The promenade was packed for being a Friday afternoon, but paychecks were being spent left and right. Jacob smiled and held up a bikini. "Hey bells..."

She grimaced, "It's not your color. You should try black."

"Har-Har. I meant for you, it's cute."

"Yeah. No. 4 triangles of fabric with dental floss holding them together." she took it and hung it on a rack. "I don't have the body for that. This is me..." She held up a one piece blue bathing suit with a bit of rhinestone beading on the strap that would go around your neck. "Simple, cheap and coverage."

"Yes, you do. Your body is amazing. What's the hype about coverage anyways? Think about the tan lines." He shuddered and smiled at her, which reminded her briefly that despite his size he was still just a teenage guy.

"Oooh." She held up a very tiny hot pink speedo and wiggled her eyebrows at Jacob.

"Oh I see, so looking at me like a piece of meat is okay but not for you?" He grinned, fingering the tiny article of clothing.

She laughed, "It's not subjective in any way with you?"

"What do you mean, 'subjective'? If you mean do I want to see more of your body...then yes. I'd say I'm being 'subjective'."

She rolled her eyes and scanned a shelf of sunglasses, "You're a pig. Put that back, you aren't buying that."

Jacob grinned, "Oh yes I am, and I'm wearing it this afternoon." Two could play her game.

"Jacob, I get it. We're equal, please put it back. It was a joke." The mortification of seeing him on the beach in the tiny, offensive material set her body a blaze.

"Oh we are equal? Okay," He picked a hot pink bikini off the rack with rhinestones on the cups. "Size small, perfect. I'll get this one too. Since we are equal and all."

Bella dug her hand into his back pocket to stop him from purchasing the items but she was no match for his strength. He paid and wiggled the bag at her, "We should get going, we'll miss the rays."

Back at home Jacob retreated to his room and left Bella with her bikini. She strapped into her old one piece and knocked on the door. "Jake, I'm ready. What are you doing in there?" Her heart raced, praying he wasn't actually wearing the speedo.

He opened the door in his old swim trunks, "I'm ready too. Let's go!"

Not another word uttered about the items, luckily they can be returned unworn.

As they settled in under the umbrella on the packed beach, Jacob sat up. "I think I'm going to go for a dip. Care to join me?"

"No thanks, you go." She pulled out a magazine and smiled up at him. But as Jacob stood up he pulled his shorts off to reveal the hot pink speedo underneath it, causing Bella's eyes to bug out of her head. "Jake! People are looking!"

He puffed his chest out, "What? I'm in my bathing suit..." and walked towards the water laughing to himself. The reaction from her was exactly what he had wanted.

Bella couldn't believe her eyes, he had tricked her. She was also bothered that so many girls on the beach were now checking him and his man bits which were practically on display. She blushed a deep crimson and kicked the magazine away from her.

A young girl about 19 or so, with long blonde hair and aviators on rolled up next to Jacob as he came up for air. She was wearing a thong bikini and it was hot pink with black embellishments. Bella could feel her jealousy coming to a head as he shook her hand and introduced himself. She was tan, probably a native to Miami and made Bella even more insecure.

She watched them chat in the waves a while before getting so insecure that she had to do something to get his attention and show the barbie doll that he was taken.

After a long conversation with herself Bella emerged from the house in the hot pink bikini that Jacob bought for her. She had to admit she didn't look half bad in it but was still uncomfortable showing that much skin. She had thrown her hair up into a messy bun and put on Jake's aviators and a bit of lip gloss and a black skirt she borrowed from her mom.

As she walked towards the beach she was sweating from humiliation but continued towards her target and why she was wearing this get up. She heard a few guys whistle and cringed, maybe this was a mistake...but then...


	20. Chapter 19

Continued...

But then...Jacob caught her approaching figure and his jaw dropped. He was baffled as to when she put it on and how long it took to convince herself to wear it, and why she would. The fabric looked beautiful against her pale skin, her tiny frame looked radiant in the cut of the suit and her bottom looked killer. Her tiny breasts actually had cleavage thanks to the lift of the ties and he couldn't close his mouth.

He caught Bella eyeballing Claire, the blonde he was talking to and it hit him. She was insecure and had the wrong idea, but he didn't have time to explain that to Bella before she made it out to where they stood.

"Hi, Jake." She slid in next to him and he wrapped his arm around her naked abdomen. "Who's your new friend?"

Jacob chewed the inside of his bottom lip, hiding a smirk and looked at Claire knowingly.

"Uh, this is Claire,"

"Claire, Hi. I'm Bella." She interrupted, "What are you guys talking about?" She said with a lace of jealousy.

Jacob wanted to tease Bella, but thought otherwise. "Claire, this is Bella."

Claire smiled sweetly beneath her aviators, "Oh the girlfriend! Nice to meet you. Jacob and I were discussing my brother, Cameron."

"Your brother?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, her brother is like I am." Jacob answered.

Bella's heart fell into the pit of her stomach and she clenched her eyes shut behind the mirrored aviators. "Oh my god." she mumbled under her breath.

Jacob, who had already caught on smiled and squeezed her hip. "It's okay."

Claire smiled, "Didn't mean to give you a heart attack Bella. By the way I adore your suit! Where'd you get it?

"Thanks. Uh, promenade." She blushed, wanting to melt into the ocean floor. "Your brother...is like Jacob?"

She smiled, "Yes, well he is of Quilute tribe as well, but generational. Our grandfather was full-blooded and he was the first one to inherit the wolf gene."

"How did you know Jake was Quilute just by looking at him?" Bella questioned.

Claire laughed, "Look at him! Nobody is his size on the beach. But the arm ink gave it away too."

"She asked if I was Quiluete before we discussed anything else. She wants me to meet Cameron before we leave tomorrow though. Would that be okay?" Jacob asked.

Bella nodded, "Sure." Bella blushed, feeling slightly disappointed.

Jacob pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head, "Thank you, he's having a hard time with everything like I did."

Bella mentally cringed, when Jacob had gone through his change she thought she had lost him for good. She was so scared and knew Jacob was terrified at what was happening to his body and his life, for a moment she felt very sorry for Cameron.

"Thank you so much Bella, I really hope Jake can get through to him. He's been in this funk for a while now and he isn't very sociable." Claire said with a sad smile. "I think you should come too though Bella!"

Bella blinked, "Why me?"

"Because he needs to see his life can be normal! He thinks everyone will abandon him and girls with stay away. I think it's so beautiful and amazing that your friendship with Jacob made it through his transformation."

"I don't have a problem going." Bella said softly.

"Great! Thank you both, so much!" Claire gushed, clearly relieved her brother was going to get some help.

Jake and Claire exchanged phone numbers and agreed on a time and place to meet and said their goodbyes. Jacob quickly turned to Bella and pulled her into his chest, lifting her chin to his mouth. A sweet, urgent kiss was melting into Bella's lips and she smiled into it. Jacob pulled back briefly only to go in for more, biting her bottom lip. "Do you have any idea how incredible you look in that?" he said softly against her thin lips.

Bella pulled back, "Do you have any idea how lucky you are to see me in it at all?"

"Yes, Yes I do and I love you for doing that for me. Despite you doing it out of...jealousy." He smiled knowingly.

"Oh." Bella frowned, "I didn't think I was that obvious."

Jake laughed and pulled her deeper into the water with him, "I knew you'd get the wrong idea but you went inside first, then you appear in this, make up and your hair up? I'm not stupid Bells."

"I know you aren't. I'm...just...new to this."

"I know. I am too, sort of."

Bella shot him a confused look and he continued, "Not to jealousy, I am new to being someone's boyfriend. I was always jealous of Edward, all the things I wanted to do with you, your first prom, your first kiss, your first boyfriend, your first date."

Bella shoved on Jake's chest and he put his arms around her to stabilize himself, "I had no idea." her voice laced with sarcasm.

Jacob laughed a low laugh and went further in the water causing Bella to tread water. He pulled her into his lap and she straddled him, inches from his face. Her legs wrapped around his torso, her ankles crossed over each other behind him.

"But when we do all of that, it _will _be my first. My first with you. You are far more personable than he ever was, I relax with you. I don't worry about bleeding or giving off a scent, he controlled how often I was allowed to see you. Nothing about that relationship was healthy Jake."

"I know. I just wish I could've done something."

"I didn't want you two fighting over me at all. You could easily kill each other and frankly I didn't want anyone getting hurt. If it were to come up again tomorrow, I'd only worry about you but the loss out does the gain by a long shot." Bella shimmed closer to Jake, the end of her bottom on the middle of his crotch. "You never have to worry about being jealous again."

Jake smiled, "Neither do you. I mean really, I fought that hard to get you to be my girlfriend and you think the next day I'd be flirting with another girl?"

"I'm stupid! I know. I'm sorry."

Jacob bent down and kissed her, "Don't call yourself stupid. Where would you like to grab dinner?"

"That new Chinese place sounded nice, Katsuya?"

"Sounds good."

Bella rested her head on his shoulder and ran her hands down Jacob's sides, immediately wishing she hadn't. She felt his reaction on her rear and didn't know what to do about it.

Jacob smiled against her head. He wasn't shy about his sexuality or the fact that he was a teenage guy and sex was always on his mind. He had never seen that much of Bella's skin before and he reacted quickly by going into deeper water which naturally moved her up higher on his body.

"So when should we head out? We have to pack yet." He asked.

"We can go around 5:00, head to his house then and spend a few hours, come home and pack and then go to bed before 11. We will have plenty of time to sleep on the plane."

"Alright, we should get packed up here then. We both need to shower, we smell like sea fish." he laughed, Bella pulled herself off his lap and walked towards shore without even a glance at his face. She was truly mortified, he swam out a ways and began to swim towards shore to cool off. He emerged only when things were normal.

Bella came downstairs in a pink tank top which really made her tan pop, a white skirt and gladiator sandals. Her hair was pulled back into another messy bun, her lips stained a light pink and she had on mascara.

Jacob was wearing khaki cargo shorts and a white t-shirt for a change. The black drew too much sun to him and he was hot enough without the added temperature change. He also had on a pair of flip flops Bella gave him, brown leather ones with beer can openers in the heel.

"Wow, don't you look stunning!" Jacob said to Bella, she truly did look so beautiful.

"Thanks. I kind of like feeling girly. You clean up nicely too."

He laughed, "I do, indeed. Let's go I am starving."


	21. Chapter 20

BPOV

Jacob and I showered within a half an hour, separately of course, and headed out to Katsuya. Our wait wasn't very long and we enjoyed our final meal together. In a sense, it really did feel like our last meal. When we returned to Forks; things would change drastically. Nobody back home knew what happened down here; would we tell them right away? Keep it a secret to keep our privacy? What would our family and friends think? Would our hanging out be affected by our parents not wanting us to 'be alone'? We wouldn't be seeing each other as often as we have been, nor would either one of us have much free time. I guess life in Florida was taken for granted, because life was about to get difficult all over again.

I felt a poke under the table and realized I had been staring at a planter for far too long. "Earth to Bells."

"Sorry." I muttered.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob quizzed, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

Hesitant, I answered. "I was just thinking about how much more difficult this would be when we get home and back into school and work."

Jacob nodded, swallowing his rice roll. "I thought about that too. We've had it kind of easy up until now, huh?" I nodded, finishing my California roll. "I know it won't be this easy but we have always made time for each other, I can't imagine it being a real problem."

"You are probably right." I let my eyes flutter up to meet his brown eyed gaze and smiled sweetly. "Thanks for dinner, I'm glad we came here. It actually wasn't too bad."

"My pleasure. Kind of nice having a range of food to choose from, Forks has what, a diner and a pizza place?" We laughed together.

"I can always make sushi or something different. You can find recipes for just about anything on the internet. Free wifi at the diner now, you know." I laughed, Miami was so different from our small town.

"That is true, we should do that once a week if we can. You are an amazing cook, I'd just be there to eat it and tell you how amazing it is. Heck, I bet Charlie could learn to appreciate a cuisine that isn't Steak and Cobbler." We both laughed, my Dad loved his steak and cobbler.

"We can do that. We should also get going to meet Cameron, it's getting closer to dusk."

"You going to turn into a pumpkin?" Jacob laughed, tossing a generous tip on the table.

I smiled, he was such a sweet guy. "I may."

We drove to the location Claire gave us, it was a large Grey Mansion that was surrounded by woods. That was rare to see in Florida, it had a long winding rock driveway that crunched underneath us as we creeped towards the house. We walked onto the large wooden deck that housed strategically placed iron furniture with a red floral pattern on the cushions. It was a lovely house but for some reason it felt cold, not at all like someone's home.

We rang the doorbell and waited several minutes before a hispanic lady in a maid costume opened the door, "Welcome, May I help you?"

I glanced at Jacob who also seemed put off, "Yes, we are visitors of Claire and Cameron."

"Mr. Cameron does not want company, Sir. I will retrieve Miss. Claire though, please come in."

Jacob nodded and motioned for me to go inside, just inside the door we stopped in a large foyer with a marble staircase that was bigger than Charlie's house. It reminded me of a museum, not at all someone's home.

"Please, excuse me. I will return with Miss. Claire." She disappeared up the stairs and I glanced around the foyer. It had a iron bench along one wall, a circular mirror hanging above it which showcased the very expensive and well thought out formal dining room behind us. It was big enough for 30 people, expensive china set on the table and napkins in the shape of swans sitting in the plates. I wondered if people ever use these rooms, do they wash the dishes first? Or is the room just a show piece for people to gawk at.

I heard the clicking of heels on the marble getting closer as we saw Claire emerge at the top of the staircase. "Hey guys, thank you so much for coming. You guys can come on up. Thank you Maria." The maid nodded and passed us on the stairs, she was very rehearsed.

"Cameron knows you guys are coming, he isn't thrilled about it and is being an asshole. Forgive me, I told him to be nice to you guys since you are being nice for a total stranger."

"Oh, I understand. Maybe I should go talk to him before Bella comes in, would that be okay?" He glanced at me and then at Claire.

"I think that is a great idea. Bella you can join me in my room, we can gossip about our boyfriends." She winked playfully at Jacob and he smirked.

"Sure, Sure."

**With Jacob and Cameron**

I knocked on the door, received no answer and gently pushed on the door. "Cameron?" I called into the darkened room. No answer, so I stepped inside. The room was bigger than my entire house, posters of famous artists on the walls, three giant picture windows that looked out over the forest and gray walls. There was a sitting room just inside the door with a library of books, two chairs and a small loveseat. Beyond that was a California King sized bed in an abstract dark gray pattern on a platform. A door to the right opened into a massive walk in dressing room with a couch and a bathroom the size of the foyer downstairs, also in marble. I saw who I assumed to be Cameron, sitting in the garden tub staring into space darkly.

"Uh, hey are you Cameron?" I asked, but got no acknowledgment what so ever, he didn't even blink. I sighed inaudibly and stepped into the massive cold room, I realize there was no water in the tub and he had ripped jeans on and bare feet. I clenched my eyes shut in pain for this kid, he was going through the darkest point in his life and I had been there. When I opened them he hadn't moved, I sat down on the closed toilet and ran my hands through my hair. What could I possibly say to this kid to help him out when I had a hard time getting through it myself?

"Nothing you say to me is going to change the fact that I am a freak show." I heard, it was a quiet, pre-pubescent voice that was full of anger.

"I know that."

I finally got brief eye contact from him and took a deep breath.

"Then why are you here wasting your time." He asked.

"I don't think anyone is wasting their time." I picked at my fingernails and prayed this went well. He was a lot smaller than I was and knew he was fresh meat to the pack. "Can I ask how old you are?"

"14."

"Hardly seems fair, does it." I stated.

"Why are you so big." He asked, staring at me.

"Wolves are big. You'll eventually get pretty big yourself."

"Does it hurt?"

I smiled, I was happy he was starting to open up to me. "Does it hurt...Not in the way you would assume. There is no physical pain to be had once you get the hang of transforming and the pain you experience is for your loss of being normal."

"What is my purpose in life now? I'm a freak show."

"No you aren't. You were chosen. I felt the same way, wondering why I had to go through this. I nearly lost my best friend because of my funk, I lost a lot of friends at school and had to conform to this pack of brothers I hated. You have a purpose to serve your pack, protect your land and it's people."

"I don't want this. I hate it. I was the popular jock in school, had girls all over me. Now I'm a dog!"

"Girls won't look at you differently, they won't know what you are unless you show or tell them. Hold your head up high and tell only those you trust. Your pack brothers will quickly become your best friends and the sports may not be possible anymore because of your strength but you can still be amazing." I saw hope flicker in his eyes for a brief moment before fizzling out.

"You got a girl?" He asked with hope.

I smirked, "That best friend I almost lost."

He sat up suddenly, startling me. "Wait a second, that friend was a girl and now she's your girlfriend! After all that?"

"I know, right? When it happened I told her to stay away from me, that I was no good for her. I threatened her...she was dating a vampire at the time. I thought that was best."

"Hold up, she was dating a bloodsucker?!" He screamed, it echoed off the marble walls causing me to laugh.

"Yeah. I know."

"So, did she just leave? Or what?"

I leaned towards him, "She knew something was up, I couldn't tell her what happened to me but she could come to the conclusion on her own. So I went to her house and tried to give her clues, she didn't catch on. But one day she came to my house while the pack was coming to get me, she thought they were the reason why I was so 'off' and confronted Paul, my leader."

"And?!" he bellowed, biting his thumb.

"She ended up making him so mad he transformed, she ran towards my house terrified and yelled for me. I came out and jumped over her, transformed to protect her from Paul and took care of it."

"Did you get into trouble for exposing?" 

"No, because Paul did it first. Bella was confused, scared...but eventually she came around."

"How long did that take?" He asked, I could hear the gears turning in his head.

"Uhh, I'd say several days. But she came around obviously."

"When did you get over being different?"

I stopped and felt myself choke up a little, "You know, I honestly don't think I have fully. I will miss out on a lot of things I wanted to do, like move out of my town of Forks and go to college. I wanted to travel and have my own family one day. But in a sense it's a god send."

"How so?"

"I know I can never leave Forks, so I have to attend the community college, that takes a lot of stress out of applications because we get in automatically due to our background. You will too. I can't do much but basic studies, so I don't need to stress about electives. I know I will always be doing the Pack stuff because I will be Pack Leader when Paul is done being leader."

"Yeah, but what about a family? You can't have one."

"Yes I can, my junk works the same as everyone elses."

Cameron laughed out loud, showing the first emotion I'd been able to see since meeting him. "Dude, that was funny."

I laughed, "It's true though."

"But won't our children be...like us?"

"Our grandfathers had the gene, it skipped our fathers and will skip our first born. Our second would have it, fourth and so on. But we are prepared when our child will have it, we will be armed with the knowledge we need to help him/her through it."

"I guess. You want kids?" He asked, a hint of amusement on his face.

"I haven't really thought about it much. I guess I would one day, maybe." I really hadn't put much thought into that...what kind of Dad would I be anyways?

"Is she hot?" he blurted out, climbing out of the tub and throwing a shirt on.

"Who?" I asked, caught off guard at the sudden topic change.

"Your girlfriend dude! I wanna see what kind of hottie you can get being a wolf." He laughed, changing his shorts and motioning for me to follow him.

I laughed at his sudden lift of mood; assuming he was done with the conversation.


	22. Chapter 21

**With Bella and Claire**

I followed Claire down the hallway a ways before she turned left into a door that was impossibly taller than Jake was. Entering the room you could tell immediately a girl lived in there; pink was everywhere. Claire flopped down on her huge bed that was of course hot pink, with black squiggles on it.

"Welcome to normalcy. Sit down a spell!" I assume that was an invite sit down anywhere I wanted and chose the bench at the end of her canopy bed. It was laced with black sheer curtains and looked so beautiful and romantic.

"Thanks." I mumbled, I felt very uncomfortable in here. I felt out of place and was still embarrassed for how I reacted to her at the beach.

"So, it's just you and I now..." Claire giggled, sitting cross legged on her bed, facing me. "I want to know how you snagged a hot bod like Jacob."

I knew she was attracted to him! I pushed my anger down inside though, because I knew a lot of girls liked him but he liked me and I had no reason to be jealous. "Ah...We've been friends our whole lives."

"So he was a built in bump buddy!" she cooed.

I felt like I was in an alternate universe. "What's...a bump buddy?"

She laughed and tagged me with a fluffy pink pillow. "Fuck buddy! You know...doing the ugly! Sex?"

My face lit on fire, I could almost smell singed hair. "No, No I. NO."

Her mouth fell open, "You haven't boinked that?!"

My heart was racing and wished I was anywhere but here right now. I simply shook my head, fearing my voice would crack.

"I'm sorry. I'm just shocked is all, you guys have that 'I want to fuck you now' look on your faces when you look at each other. I figured you did it like rabbits!"

Confused I just shrugged, praying to the holy gods that she would move on and change the subject.

"How long have you been dating then?"

"A day really." That sounded awful, but it's hopefully what I needed to say to get her mind out of that ugly gutter.

"Oh god, I didn't know that!" She laughed so hard into her pillow I jumped, apparently something was funny I just didn't understand what.

I nodded uncomfortably, silently willing Jacob to burst in at any moment and interrupt us.

"You've had sex at least, haven't you? I mean you are gorgeous and I can't imagine guys not being all over you!" No answer from me, she continued. "You don't know what you are missing! I bet he's a good bone." She pulled her sweatshirt off and revealed a lacey white tank top. "My first time was awful, but trust me it gets better the more you do it. Your first time will suck, but just keep doing it! You find out what each other likes and before long you are craving it. It's so addictive and good!"

She moved closer to me and smirked, "I have just the thing for you!" She laughed, pulling something out of her night side drawer. "You ever use one of these?"

A vibrator. I had never used one but I wasn't stupid, I knew what they were and I felt like I was suffocating. The nerve of someone doing this to a stranger, I was almost to my boiling point. I didn't want to be rude but I did want to leave. Coming here was an awful, awful idea.

As if this wasn't bad enough, her door flew open as she held it out to me and in walked who I assumed to be her brother, followed closely by Jake. I inaudibly whimpered and buried my head in my hands, trying not to let the tears fall.

"We interrupting?" Her brother asked.

In true Claire fashion she slid down next to me, "Nope! We were just shootin' the shit. I was giving Bella here the gist of sex and masturbation."

I heard Jake inhale sharply, suddenly realizing I was probably dying in front of him.

"Claire, you are such a whore." Cameron, I assumed. He whispered, "Dude...Nice"

Jake cleared his throat, "So, I think your brother has a better understanding of everything and I'm not trying to be rude but we have to pack before we go to bed."

Oh thank god. However the ride home was going to be even more awkward.

"Oh, no problem. Bells, take this." she pried my hand off my head and placed the offensive machine in my hand. I threw it and shrieked, standing up and rushing past Jacob. Down the stairs, off the porch and into the car. I couldn't stop the tears that fell angrily down my face, that was an awful experience to end my amazing vacation.

**With Jacob**

I pinched the bridge of my nose, that wasn't a side of Bella I had seen yet. I felt guilty for putting her in this position, leaving her with Claire and that she had sat in here this whole time being made out to be so uncomfortable.

"I hope she's not mad. I have several of these, I don't mind giving her one." Claire said, picking the vibrator up.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Uh, I am pretty sure she's a bunch of things, angry is one of them."

Claire looked at me as though she had been slapped, "Why! I hope I didn't offend her."

I choked back a laugh, I was in disbelief how someone could be so dense. "You've been in here with her the whole time and instead of making her feel comfortable and getting to know her you shove sex advice at her, offer her a sex toy and when she's in tears you ask _why?_"

Claire laughed, but it was a snobby laugh. "She needs to loosen up then, sex is just sex. It's like...riding a bike."

"Not everyone thinks about sex the same way or has had it." I could feel myself becoming angry.

"Dude, you're shaking." Cameron said in disbelief. "Are you gonna change!"

I took a step back and took a deep breath, "No, I've got myself under control."

"How do you do that, bro!?"

"Think of things that calm you down and if need be...leave." I turned on my heel and headed towards the stairs and heard Cameron yelling at his sister.

"Why are you such a bitch! You don't even know her and you made her cry!"

As I reached for the door handle Cameron yelled at me as he descended the grand staircase, followed by his sister. "I didn't get a chance to thank you."

I stopped, door wide open. "You are welcome. I wish you the best man, if you ever need me you can email me." I reached in my pocket for a scrap piece of paper and asked him for a pen. We went into their culinary kitchen and I scribbled bella's email down, I didn't have one and didn't want them having my number.

"Bellaswan ?" He questioned.

I smiled, "I don't have email, but she let's me use hers sometimes. If you email she will let me know and I'll get back to you. Keep your head up and remember you control yourself."

"Thanks for coming man, I'm sorry about my sister."

"Speaking of...she came downstairs where is she?!" I prayed to god she didn't go out to the car, poor bella. I sprinted to the door and sure enough she was leaning in her window, talking to her.

"I'm sorry I upset you, but if you weren't so tight with yourself you'd have a lot more fun."

"Claire! God get away from the car and leave her alone!" Cameron yelled, "OR I'm getting Sid!"

Claire bounded from the car so quickly and ran into the house I nearly laughed, "She afraid of Sid, I take it?"

Cameron smiled, "Step-Dad, you bet! Seriously, thanks Bro." I gave him a quick hug and slid in to the drivers seat. He poked his head in on Bella's side and rubbed her back, she was bent over head to her knees and visibly upset. "Bella, I am so sorry that happened. My sister is a nutcase and you didn't deserve that. Ignore everything she said and have a safe trip home. It was nice meeting you both!"

"Thanks" she mumbled through her tears.

"You too, don't go nuts like your sister. Okay?"

He laughed, "Will do. Bye guys!"

The ride home Bella never lifter her head up, I reached over and rubbed her back and while I was happy I helped Cameron out I regretted taking Bella.

"Sorry Bells."

I pulled her moms car into the side of the driveway and turned it off. I threw my head against the back of the seat and clenched my eyes shut, exhausted.

I heard Bella open her car door and slam it shut. I knew that I wasn't in trouble but it sure felt like I was. I leaned my head on the steering wheel and sighed. A few minutes later my door opened and I turned my head to see a swollen faced Bella standing there with her hand stretched out to me. I took her hand and stood up, pulling her into my arms and hugged her. I leaned against the back door and rubbed her back, I hate seeing her upset. I had no idea what went on in Claire's room but if it upset Bella this much I do not want to know either.

"Mmsery" I heard her mumble against my chest.

"What?" I laughed.

She moved her head slightly, but clenched my shirt in her hands. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I'm sorry I took you."

"Is everything okay out here?" I saw Bella's mom coming down the sidewalk and Bella squeezed me even harder.

"Seemingly no, but nothing anyone can fix."

"What happened?"

I smiled softly at her, "She had a bad experience with someone downtown."

"Oh, some people out here are just nasty and rude. I'm sorry Bella." She turned to me and mouthed, "Is she really okay?" I simply nodded to avoid more of a commotion.

She nodded, "Well I'll be inside if you need me."

As she retreated up the sidewalk the street lights came on above us, illuminating the drive way. "Tomorrow this will be left behind." I said, her grip relaxing slightly and I kissed the top of her head.

"What's going to happen to us when we get home." she mumbled coherently.

I was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Nobody knows about us, it's going to be hard to see each other because we will be busy. Are we going to tell our Dad's?"

This time, I tightened my grip on her. "You and I have always made time to see each other Bells. You don't have to worry about that, it won't be as much as the past few weeks though. We can talk about telling people on our way home tomorrow."

"K."

And that was it. She released me and walked into the house as though nothing was wrong, but I knew something was eating at her. But tonight was not the night to find out what, we had a lot to do and a few emotional goodbyes to have. We packed up our rooms, each of us showered and washed our dirty clothes, brushed our teeth and I threw my bedding in the washer. We didn't speak a word, but every now and then in passing she would hug me or I would kiss her on the forehead. After everything was done Bella climbed into bed and turned off her side table light. I knew it was best I followed suit, so I climbed in and turned mine off. I hugged her from behind though, hesitant. She put her hand on mine and squeezed it, so I said...


	23. Chapter 22

So I said..."I love you Bells." I had said it before but in a sentence. I had yet to actually just say the phrase and I've never said it to anyone before. I probably shouldn't have said it at all because the next thing I know Bella was in tears again. "God, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that now. Please, don't cry."

I felt Bella hug my hand tighter around her, I laid my head on hers and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Her voice was horse and it cracked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you sorry?" she cried, her hands were sweaty and she was over-heating. I pulled my body away from her but held my hand where it was.

"Because it upset you." 

She was quiet a few minutes and tried to even out her breathing, "I am not upset that you said you loved me Jake. I love you too."

I was relieved but at the same time, confused. "Why did it make you cry then?"

After a deep sigh, "Because it doesn't take much from you to make the worst experience ever mean absolutely nothing."

I smiled against her ear, I was thrilled that it was nothing I said. "I'm glad I can do that for you, know that the feeling is very much reciprocated Bells."

"Thank you." I felt her yawn and she began to rub my fingers between her hands. "How'd it go with Cameron?"

"He had a lot of fears I felt I could help him out with. I think I did pretty well, I also gave him your email so if you hear from him let me know."

"Okay. I'm glad you helped him out then."

"Me too, thanks." I felt myself getting tired and kissed her cheek. I laid down next to her and pulled her against my chest. "You want to talk about earlier, or just leave it alone?"

"There is nothing to talk about. She just wasn't the type of person I like to communicate with."

"I'm sorry. Whatever happened, I'm sorry that it did." I still felt slightly curious about what all went down but I wasn't going to push the topic.

"Nothing happened. She just made me super uncomfortable, but that is nothing new. I'm just an awkward girl."

"I like you that way." I joked, but I truly did love Bella the way she was and always have.

"She asked me why I hadn't had sex yet." I felt her cheeks get warm and pulled her damp hair away from her neck.

I was curious as to why she and the cold one never hooked up; but I would never, ever ask that. Some people have no conscious. "Your choices are just that, you don't need to explain them to people."

She suddenly rolled over to face me and kept my hand in hers, "You never wonder?"

I hated being pinned down with that innocent look of curiosity, lying was never an option with her. "About you still being a virgin?" She simply nodded. "Honestly, I have wondered why but it's not something I need to know. I'm still a virgin, it doesn't really matter."

She looked horrified and released my hand, I was worried I had said something wrong. "You are still a virgin?" She mildly joked and took my hand again.

"Cute." I sneered down my nose at her. "I'm 17 and my ''puberty'' stage hasn't been the typical one. You are my first girlfriend anyways, I'm not into ''getting laid just to say I've been laid".

"You don't have to explain Jake." She seemed uncomfortable again so I tried changing the subject.

"So you excited to go home?"

"I loved him, you know." She mumbled, I assumed she wanted to talk more about it. "Edward. I did."

"Yeah."

"I think I was just infatuated with the whole vampire thing. He was someone normal people couldn't get through to, it was like a game. A game I wanted to win and once I was in I liked where I was."

I felt myself get nauseous and fought the urge to look obvious, I really didn't want to hear this. But she continued and I listened.

"He began to get controlling. It started effecting me seeing you, my Dad hated him and he always had to be in control. A relationship should be equal...right?"

I nodded.

"I resented him for it. I defied him. I felt like a scolded child for hurting myself, for bleeding. Eventually I just realized I wasn't in love with him, I was in love with the idea of dating an UN-touchable phenomenon. Everyone in school wanted him and he wanted me. It was a rush but was outlived."

My heart fell, "Is that why you liked me? You found out I was not human?"

She hesitated briefly and pulled on my thumb, "If you remember right I stayed with Edward long after I knew you were this way, Jake and you are a human!"

I knew that. "Okay, sorry. So what changed your mind?"

"Our kiss, I already told you that."

I felt my body temperature rise slightly as she continued.

"Once I let myself kiss you back...I knew I was in love with you even then. I never felt that way with him, never felt safe, secure or loved in return. I felt like his chess piece in a never ending game. I am sorry it took this long to actually make up my mind, though I am glad I finally did."

I smiled at her; she amazed me. "Me too."

"We'll get through it. Right?"

"Get through what?" I questioned.

"Being apart so much." She said sadly.

"That's what's been eating at you? Bells." I thumbed her earlobes as she stared at me with guilty brown eyes. "We aren't that far away from each other, nothing is going to change."

She furiously shook her head at me, causing my hand to drop. "That's not true. Everything is about to change. Our dads probably don't know, none of our friends know."

"I'm sure our dad's had a hunch Bella, they caught us kissing on numerous occasions."

"Oh. But you'll be back in the pack and it's coming up on hunting season!" Her voice screeched, raising an octave.

"Bells," I tried.

"Not to mention I'll be in school all day and work all night. You'll be in school all day and with the pack all night. Then we'll both have homework, when are we supposed to see each other!"

"Can I talk now?" I teased, she nodded. "We will find time. You won't work every day and I wont need to run every night. We can do our homework together, do dinner. We will still be who we are, it's going to be tougher but we have both been through worse situations."

She looked away from me, thinking about what I had said. She yawned again and I smiled, "We need to stop worrying about what could happen and just focus on what happens in the now. Which, now...we need to sleep. Our flight is early in the morning."

She nodded and I kissed her lightly, "I love you Bella. No matter what happens, remember that. Okay?"

She smiled, "I love you too Jacob. Thank you."

She cuddled into my chest, our favorite spot in the whole world and I wrapped an arm around her. Within minutes she was sleeping and I was close behind her.

**Chapter dedicated to Mendi**


	24. Chapter 23

Our flight was set to leave at 8:00 am and we had packed up, had breakfast with mom and Phil and were just pulling into the airport at 7:00. We were exhausted and I was not looking forward to going back home, I'd had too much fun here. Phil parked the car and we unloaded our luggage, which had doubled since arriving. "Too many souvenirs." I laughed as Phil eye-balled me.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you guys so much." My mom cried out, hugging me to her chest. "I want you to call me when you land!"

"We will."

After we checked in and headed towards security, it was time for final good-byes. "I want to thank you both for having us out here this summer. It was truly the best time I've had in my life. Also, thank you for all of your help with Bella." Jacob said to my Mom, I smiled.

"You are very welcome. I want to see you guys again before the wedding." she joked, I hoped. Marriage? I shivered involuntarily.

"Promise." He laughed.

He stepped aside to talk to Phil and I stepped towards my mom. "Thanks, really. Everything was great. I'm sorry the school thing wouldn't work out, bu-"

She cut me off, "Nonsense, I owe you an apology. I should've approached that topic differently. I had no idea you liked each other and I can imagine the turmoil that would cause you, to imagine leaving him. I'm happy you guys got together and no matter what you do up there I'm glad you have each other. He's an incredible guy...His mother would be so proud of the man he's become Bella. So proud." Her eyes misted over and I felt choked up. His mother would be incredibly proud, that much I was sure of.

"I know."

"But you will be the woman in his life, treat him right Bella. I love you." She crushed me with a hug as we needed to get through security.

"I love you too Mom and I will."

Jacob joined me and we headed towards a line, we got through that in a few minutes and waved a final goodbye as we rounded the corner to our gate. I felt empty, I already missed my life here. It had been the most incredible few months and really hoped our return home would not end in disaster. I inwardly groaned, this wouldn't be fun.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked me, I obviously hadn't groaned quietly.

"Oh, I am not looking forward to this flight." I only half lied.

He smiled and parked the bags, "I know, you'll be okay. I'll be right back."

He disappeared and I got a text, _Be good baby, I love you. Miss you already! -mom_

I smiled, _I will mom. Miss you too! Lv u. -Bella_

_I forgot to mention...Jacob is hot! =)_

I blushed, _Mom. Gross!_

_Your mother approves of your boyfriend. Don't be daft! Heehee_

I shook my head, _I guess that's good. Just...don't call him hot. It's weird. _

_Okay baby. We are home, long day ahead of us. Muah!_

_Bye!_

"Who is up this early?" Jacob asked, I looked up to see him holding two coffee cups. I really loved this guy. I eagerly took mine and took a sip, mocha frap.

"Thank you so much. I needed this. Oh, it was Mom." I shoved my phone in my pocket and we enjoyed small talk and our coffee while waiting on our plane.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please fasten your safety belts. The captain has alerted us of some turbulence up ahead over Oklahoma. Please remain seated, the captain will come on the PA with any updates."

I felt like I would vomit. "Oh god." I grabbed the air sick bag in front of me and filled it with rancid coffee and my breakfast. Jacob pushed our call light and grabbed his bag and opened it for me. He took mine and handed me his, closing mine and sealing it off.

"Oh, no. Ma'am are you sick?" The dumb flight help asked me.

"Yeah, she is. What should I do with this? Also, can we get a few more bags." Jacob said, handing her the full bag.

I leaned forward and threw up again, this time it hurt because I no longer had anything in my system. I winced and dry heaved once more.

"And a ginger ale for her stomach, please." I leaned my head against the seat and felt them take my half full bag and hand me an empty one.

"Yes Sir, I'll be right back. Here's a few more bags."

I clenched my eyes shut and tried to keep the vomit at bay. The plane lurched violently sideways and everyone screamed, me? I threw up. It hurt so bad to be vomiting so violently with nothing in my stomach.

"Could she go to the bathroom and do that. That is disgusting." The lady across the isle said, I wanted to die.

"Ma'am if you haven't noticed the plane is on stay seated. She would hurt herself in the bathroom so you'll have to excuse her air sickness." The lady replied, "Here's a few ginger ale's and some crackers. If you need anything else, Please push your call light."

I heard Jacob take them and open the soda, "Here," I opened my eyes and he held it to me. I took a few sips and took the crackers he handed me. "Eat them slowly."

The plane lurched again, had I not been wearing a seat belt I would have gone airborne. I now began to cry, my worst nightmare was dying in a plane crash and this was not helping. I clenched my eyes shut and began to hyperventilate, crushing my crackers in my hand.

"Bells, calm down. It's okay." He tried to soothe me, but I was past being consoled.

I couldn't breathe, I began to choke and the plane dropped quickly. "Oh my god" I cried.

Jacob took the cracker wrapper from my hand and dusted the crumbs off my pants, "He is changing altitude to try and avoid the storm. We are okay Bells."

All the jostling of my tummy caused me to throw up again, and Jacob had the bag ready. "I am going to die."

"No you aren't. Are you just air sick?"

"I don't kn-" Another heave, followed by two more times.

I felt Jacob raise the arm rest between us and pull me towards him, I smelt of warm vomit and was sweaty and crying. But he pulled me to his chest and kissed my sweaty forehead, "Shhh"

The plane continued on it's rough path for what seemed like forever and I threw up a few more times as Jacob held me. I felt awful, I just wanted to shower and go to sleep but I was too riled up. "I'm a mess." I replied, I knew the smell had to be gagging people.

"You are fine, don't worry about it. Try and take it easy." He pulled a blanket from behind him and laid it over me. "Take a nap. I'm here if you need me."

I began to cry again, my hormones were out of sorts. But he let me cry, he rubbed my back and leaned his head on mine which was throbbing. I eventually passed out because when he woke me up we were about to land at our airport. "We're here Bells, safe and sound."

I rubbed my eyes and looked around the plane, we were all okay. Jacob looked like a wreck though and I remembered why. "You must be so tired."

"You got sleep, I'll be fine. You feeling better?"

I nodded and began to clean up the trash and straighten our area so we could get off the plane. I felt over-whelmed with emotion as we headed down the breezeway. I excused myself to the bathroom to brush my teeth and clean myself up before we headed to baggage claim.

When I emerged Jacob was standing with my Dad and his Dad near baggage claim and our bags were already pulled from the belt. They seemed to be laughing and in a good mood which lightened mine a little.

"Hey, there's my bells." I heard my Dad say, "How was the trip?" He gave me an awkward hug which I returned.

"Trip was good. Hey Billy."

"Hey Bella. Was Jacob on his best behavior?" I knew what he meant wasn't really for Charlie's ears.

"He was." I nodded at him and he looked at Jacob out of the corner of his eye.

"Well let's get you two home, huh?"


	25. Chapter 24

My Dad dropped the Black's off at their house and Jake said he'd call me later. I was disappointed that that was our goodbye but as soon as I got home I was glad I was alone.

I took a hot shower and let it run over me forever. It felt so nice to just relax after that awful plane ride, my stomach was so sore. After the shower I dumped my dirty clothes in the hamper and unpacked the clean ones. I wasn't in the mood for talking so I laid Charlie's gifts on my dresser and shoved the empty suitcase into the back of my closet. I pulled my damp hair into a braid and climbed into my bed and passed out. I must have slept for hours upon hours because I woke around 11:30 at night and checked my phone. A phone call from Jake and two messages, I hit open.

_8:00 pm Sorry it was later than I anticipated but pack meeting ran late, we all had to catch up. I'm sure you are sleeping so when you wake up, get back to me. Jake_

_10:30 pm Still sleeping? Rest easy Bells. I'll be up a little while longer, but I'll talk to you later. Thanks again for the trip. Best trip ever. MPBF_

I was confused...what did MPBF mean? I noticed it was an hour ago but hit reply anyways.

_Just woke up, sorry. I was more tired than I realized. What does MPBF mean? Talk to you tomorrow. Bella_

I laid my phone down and went to the bathroom; charlie was downstairs watching TV so I padded downstairs with his gifts.

"Hey Dad." He turned to me quickly, obvious he had been startled.

"Hey Bells, sorry I'm not used to you being here yet. You slept a long time, you feel better?"

"Yeah, tons. I got sick on the plane over here. I got you some gifts from Florida." I plopped down on the couch next to him and he took the bag from me.

"You didn't have to do that. I'm glad you had fun." He pulled out a fishing t-shirt and grinned, "A bad day at fishing is better than a good day at work. That's the truth." He laid that down and pulled out a small figurine of a man fishing in a boat with a darker man with him. I thought of him and Billy. "Wow Bells, thank you. This is really cool." He laid that next to the shirt and finished openeing up the gifts. "That was really...nice of you Bells. Thanks."

"Yep. Did you and Billy fish a lot while we were gone?"

"Not really. He had a lot of things he had to do at home for some reason but we planned on going this weekend if the weather is nice."

I smiled, he had to stay by the pack probably. "That will be fun, you could wear your shirt."

He nodded, he was so awkward. "So what'd you guys do down there?" I blushed, remembering he gave Jacob condoms before we left.

I worded what I said very carefully, "Mom had us at museums, we went to the beach, did some shopping but mostly just ate out a lot. The food down there is awesome, so many places to choose from."

"Did you have a good birthday?"

I frowned, "Mom made a huge deal out of it. Made me get all dressed up, but it wasn't too bad in the end."

"Well your mom makes a big deal out of everything." He shrugged, picking at his fingers and I knew he was about to get personal. "What happened with you and Jacob?"

"What do you mean, what happened?" I played dumb, stalling for more time to think of an answer. We hadn't discussed telling our dads yet.

"Your mom told me you two were getting cozy."

"When was that?"

"I called a few times, she told me the third time I had called. Said Jacob asked you out and you said yes." He was a man of many words.

"Oh." I wish my mom hadn't done that, but at least I couldn't be blamed for letting the cat out of the bag.

"So, you two dating now or what."

"Guess so."

He nodded to his lap and placed his hands on his knees, "Well I can't say I didn't see that one coming."

"Yeah, I know."

"You know?" He asked, crap. I'd said the wrong thing. "How do you know?"

"He told me about the condoms Dad."

"Sheesh, that kid." He blushed, reminding me that he is only just a dad looking out for his only daughter. "I just wanted him to be prepared, in case. You know. Anyways...I'm gonna call it a night Bells. Yeah?"

I laughed at his awkwardness, "Yeah, night."

As I flipped the lights off to go to bed my phone was blinking with a new alert, flipping it open I saw it was from Jacob 10 minutes ago.

_Hey sleeping beauty. Hope you are feeling better than earlier! Mud pie buddies forever, ;)_

I grinned like a school girl, secret codes. I love it!

_I do feel tons better and believe it or not am still tired. Hope you get some good sleep too. MPBF :)_

Few minutes later... _Good. I'll try, text me when you get up in the morning. I have to do some yard work but I'll be home all day. Night Bells._

_Night Jake :-B_

I shut my phone and drifted off to sleep in seconds flat, traveling was exhausting!

**Author's Note: Well, all updated and fixed! I haven't caught many mistakes and I fixed all the names and ages and a few little things here and there. Thanks for staying with me you guys, I will work hard to finish this story out on a good note. Love you all!**


	26. Chapter 25

_Morning! What's your plan for today? _ I hit send and pulled on some jean capris and a pink tank top and already got a text back.

_Morning? It's nearly lunch! I've been mowing grass, pulling weeds and doing work around the house since 8 am. Ready for a break, wanna have lunch?_

I pulled on my chucks and pulled my hair up into a messy bun and hit reply, _On my way. Should I bring something over?_

_Unless you want cheese sandwiches?_

I laughed. I stopped off at out grocery and picked up some ready made sushi packs, some seaweed wraps and some soda and headed towards La Push. As I pulled into the driveway I spotted a topless Jacob moving logs, tossing them like they were made of foam. His strength was amazing to see because when he held me he was the most gentle person ever. I also secretly enjoyed knowing he could tear someone apart if he needed to. I grabbed the lunch and headed towards him, when he spotted me though he sprinted to me.

"Hey Bells! What'd you bring?" He kissed my forehead and smelled sweaty.

"Sushi and pop."

"Sounds good, did you bring seaweed?"

I laughed, "Yes, I remembered. Where you want to eat it?"

He motioned for us to head towards the beach, and I assumed he meant our cave. "That okay?"

"Yep." Not sure why this suddenly felt awkward, but maybe he just hadn't told his dad yet. Though I don't know why my dad wouldn't have called his, they gossip like a bunch of old ladies.

Once in our cave we popped open our soda and began to split up the sushi amongst us. I bit into my sushi roll and glanced towards Jacob who popped his into his mouth.

"Your Dad called mine." Jacob said after he had swallowed.

"Oh. I figured he would."

He took a drink of soda and popped another sushi, "He came into my room and gave me 'the talk'." I nearly choked on my roll, he patted my back and laughed. "Not that kind of talk. He told me there would be no more sleep overs unless he was there; he didn't want us hanging out too much because we both had priorities. Then told me that no matter what the main thing is to be cautious of Edward showing up again, because he was around while we were out of town."

My heart sank; so much for no drama. "Seriously."

"Yeah, but we've got it covered. He also told me that I wasn't allowed to kiss you." He laughed after he said it and took another sushi roll.

I had a mouth full so I just gave him a confused look which caused him to laugh again, "'Kissing leads ''places'' and we don't need anything ''extra'' right now.' was his way of saying he doesn't want grand kids."

"Oh geeze." I felt my cheeks go red. Why was everyone so hung up on the sex part? Didn't they know us at all...

"Yeah, dudes need to lighten up." he snatched a seaweed roll and chewed it quickly. "Pack knows now, Dad blew that whistle."

"Guess we didn't have time for the discussion, not that it truly matters." I sipped my soda and stared off at the ocean.

"Nah. Thanks for lunch though." I glanced over and noticed he had finished and I offered him the rest of my sushi. "No, that's yours."

"I ate two of those and I'll eat my seaweed wrap."

"You sure?"

I nodded and he began munching on those, his appetite would make anyone cringe who had to buy groceries. Poor Billy had a whole pack of wolf sized appetites he kept fed, I'd hate to see his grocery bill. Though they never cook, they have a deep freezer filled with frozen burritos and never ending pizza rolls.

"You are quiet." He pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Am I?" I hadn't noticed.

"Yes, you are. What's up?"

"Nothing. I don't know why I am quiet."

"Would you tell me if something was bothering you?" He asked, finishing off the seaweed.

"Sure." That wasn't very convincing.

"Right." He stood up and threw our wrappers into the fire pit. "Want to come back tonight, we can light a fire, just hang out."

At this moment he looked like a scolded school boy, he almost seemed afraid that I'd turn him down. Maybe my quiet disposition scares him. "Yeah, I'd love to. You have to get back to work?"

He nodded and took my trash, "Dad will wonder where I am, I still have to do a lot of work. Poor old man has a laundry list of chores he wishes he could do himself. I'd hate to have to rely on someone else to get stuff done, so I am trying to hold my end up."

"That's a sweet way to look at it. You could get angry and rebel...where is that Jacob?" I joked, standing to follow him back to the house.

"I don't know to be honest. I came home and just looked at everything differently, like it won't always be there and I need to make the best of less than appealing situations."

"That's awesome. I'll bet he is wondering what's up though." We laughed, he stretched out his hand again and I took it as we walked through the moss covered forest floor. I normally hate that because it reminds me that I am clumsy but I didn't mind it today.

He pulled me to a halt and looked like he was thinking, "I better do this now." My heart raced, I couldn't imagine what he wanted to do but I quickly found out as his lips were on mine. We kissed for a while, slowly and just enjoyed each other. As it came to an end Jacob leaned his forehead against mine and looked like he was in pain. His eyes were dark and I could feel his pulse racing through his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing his thumbs hoping to calm him down if something were about to happen.

"Don't move." I froze, something was about to happen. My insides began to flip as I heard growling and snarling behind me. Jacob pushed past me and stepped in front of me, "You aren't welcome here." I heard him say, but I couldn't move, I clutched Jacob's hand behind me and prayed whoever it was would go away.

Then I heard it. "So it's true. Bella decided to lower her standards and be with a dog." Edward.

"You should leave, now. You are on our territory and we all want a piece of you."

His laugh sounded like chimes, but it was dark and eerie. "I'd like to see you take us on."

"Who's 'us'...?" He asked, pushing me backwards again. I jumped when Seth came into view and nodded his wolf head at me that he had this under control. He crouched in fighting position next to Jacob and I and I wondered why Jacob wouldn't phase.

"My family, of course." I heard branches crunching underneath heavy feet, sounded like several people. His family? Alice told me they were going to take care of him. I peeked around Jacob boldly...

_**Author's note: I went back and forth with the direction of this story, I didn't want a lot of heavy drama right after they got home. However the story line would become stagnet with fluff if there wasn't some meat to it. I will promise you, the next few chapters lead to good things for your eyeballs. Let me know what you guys think!**_


	27. Chapter 26

There stood Edward and four other vampires I had never seen before. All of them had red eyes and looked very hungry, all of them looking straight at me.

"You see, I told Bella that if I couldn't have her you certainly could not. She failed to heed my warning so I need to take care of that." His voice made my skin crawl, I saw Paul emerge from the forest and suddenly realized there were more wolves than there were vampires. But I also remember Jacob getting crushed by a vampire and squeezed his hand again.

"You won't be killing anyone here." Jacob said coolly.

"On the contrary, we will be. Bella, love...If you come with me now you can spare Jacob's life. If you choose to stay we will end him." I wanted to tear him limb from limb myself and stood next to Jacob and raised our joined hands.

"I'm not leaving."

He sneered at me, "Very well then." He nodded and in a flash Jacobs hand was no longer in mine, I was pinned against a tree by Seths body and Jacob had phased. The vampires danced, trying to get at Jacob but he moved swiftly, keeping them in front of him at all times. Edward flashed past Paul and got jumped from behind by Jacob, I clenched my eyes shut. If he did kill Edward I didn't want to watch it, but I heard nothing. I opened them to see Paul tearing up the taller vampire, killing him in a one solid movement.

Leah lunged and took two vampires down and Paul lunged on the second one; they were dead almost immediately. They then all turned towards Jacob and Edward; who were dancing in a circle daring the other to make the first move. My heart was about to beat out of my chest; what normal person had to go through situations like this?

"I'll be back for her. She's an easier target." Edward snarled, taking off into the woods. Everyone ran after him trying to catch him except Jacob, he stayed behind. He went behind some bushes and phased back, pulling his shorts on and running towards me.

"You okay?" He asked; I grabbed him and the events that just happened finally got a reaction out of me and I began to hyperventilate.

Jacob grabbed a hold of me and we slid to the ground, I was no longer confident Bella I was a shell. I was the weaker target, he couldn't watch over me all the time and I didn't live in La Push. Was I going to end up dying? I couldn't breathe, I began to gasp for air and cry at the same time.

"Bells, it's okay. You're okay. Shhh. I'm here." He tried to soothe me, but I felt like I was drowning and I stood up, gasping for more breath. Jacob rose and held my hand, "Nothing is going to happen to you. I'll talk to my Dad, we will work something out. We aren't going to lose you." I heard his voice crack, I knew he wasn't positive of anything and that scared me even more.

A few minutes later the pack emerged from the forest in their human forms, Sam was the first to speak. "Jacob, take Bella to your house and inform Billy. Do not leave her side."

Jacob nodded and tugged on me, I wasn't moving. "Bells, come on."

I eventually began walking, fast, nearly running. The Pack was following us but I no longer felt safe here. Nobody could protect me; he would see to it that one of us died. I couldn't live without Jacob, I began to cry again.

"Shh, bells. Please don't cry." Jacob sat me down on his couch and Leah and Seth were on either side of me. Paul and Jacob took Billy outside to inform him and I just cried, Seth pulled me into his shoulder and rubbed my back.

"We almost had him Bella, we will not rest until he is dead. You will be safe, we promise." Seth offered, but I was inconsolable. We had been home one day, just one and already I'm in trouble.

"Seth, thanks." I heard Jacob say, Seth left and I was cold but Jacob sat down quickly after and pulled me to his chest and let me cry.

Everyone left but I knew someone was patrolling the house; I was always a nuisance. I knew Jacob wouldn't feel that way so I didn't want to let on. "Jesus" I heard him breath out, finally letting himself relax.

"Bella, I just spoke with Charlie." I sat up and looked at Billy, he looked worn out. "You will be staying here on the Res until Cullen is apprehended. You can stay in Jacob's room; he the couch."

"No, I'll only stay here if I can have the couch. Jacob is too big for it, I wont let him lose any more sleep."

"That's between you two, Charlie is bringing over a suitcase filled with clothes. If there is anything else you will need Jacob can run and get it. Precautions."

"I understand." I felt numb. I was exhausted and it was only in the afternoon, a nap wouldn't hurt.

Suddenly Jacob stood and excused himself to go talk to Seth and Billy wheeled over to me. "Can I have a chat with you, Bella?"

"Sure Billy."

"I never fully understood why you keep all of our ancient secrets, but now I guess I see that a little more clearly. I just hope if you and Jacob don't work out this all stays a secret."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. He thought I kept the secret because I liked his son? He had it all wrong. "Oh, Billy. It has nothing to do with Jacob and I, I will always keep you and Edwards secrets."

"We appreciate that." He wheeled closer to me and laid his hand on my knee, "He's been through a lot Bella." I nodded, "I am very happy you can provide him with what he needs for him to be happy. I support you two dating 100%; I just ask that you both be extremely careful with what comes with a serious relationship."

Oh okay, there was the blush creeping onto my face. Wasn't two 'talks' bad enough..."Oh, Billy, that's not even a thought right now or in the near future."

He nodded, "You do realize Jacob is a hormonal teenage male, yes?" I gulped and nodded. "I'll just say if he needs to be slapped don't hesitate. You are a sweet, sweet girl. I am very glad you have each other."

"Thank you Billy, so Am I."

"You are what?" Jacob asked, heading back into the living room.

"Glad that I have you to protect me." He put his hand out for me to stand up and I did.

"I need to finish the work outside?" He asked his dad, who shook his head.

"Not today, stay together." Billy wheeled outside and I sat down next to Jacob on his bed.

"I have no words right now Bells." He was visibly shaken, just as I was.

"It's not your fault." He sat quietly a few minutes and I began to think otherwise, "You didn't know...did you?"

He stood up and leaned against his dresser and finally shoved off of it and paced the floor in his room, "Last night at our meeting. They told me Cullen was lurking here while we were gone. He had gone to your house first then came here. He had no boundaries anymore Bella, he doesn't care whose land he is on. I should have told you then. Then today I didn't know he was around, but was being careful just in case. I knew the guys were around and when we stepped into the woods...I knew it. That's why I kissed you."

"To make him jealous?" I quizzed, his muscles rippled underneath his gray Henley.

"No, because I'm scared." His voice cracked a bit, finally blowing the lid off of what was underneath his tough guy exterior. "He's stronger now, he can do more damage and I have no idea how to stop him."

My heart sank as my fears were confirmed, no protection could save me. If Jacob was scared then I knew it was worse than he let on and I was not sure how I felt about it. "Wish we had never came back."

He was peeking through the slits in his blinds and clenched his fist open and shut a few times before answering, "You and me both."

I jumped as my phone rang and saw it was a blocked number, "It's blocked. Should I answer it?"

Jacob snatched the phone and put it to his ear, "Who is this? No, she will not come to the phone. You have no business talking to her from here on out!"

I was confused, was it Edward? Surely he didn't have the guts to call me after all that.

"I don't think so! He just tried to kill us, Bella included! Get your crap together Alice!"

At the mention of her name I jumped up and motioned for him to give me the phone, "Alice isn't involved, give me the phone!"

He did so, but hesitated. "Alice?" Jacob patted me on the back and left me in the room to talk to her alone. "No, I'm terrified Alice. He's going to end up killing me or Jacob, I don't know what to do!"

"Bella, we have contacted the Volturi and they are looking for him. Rest assured he will not be terrorizing you much longer."

"NO!" I shrieked, "They wanted Edward on their team and they also wanted me dead! How can you involve them?!" Jacob ran in and sat on the bed, giving me a concerned look.

"Yes, we know. However Edward has killed Aro's cousin in the process of trying to find you with no remorse. Aro is very angry and wants Edward destroyed, they also said that if we help them find him they will leave you alone."

"I don't know Alice."

"Have I ever let you down Bella." She was right, she never had.

"No."

"We know you are scared, but stay with someone at all times. Someone who can take Edward on if he shows up again and we will fill you in on Aro when we know more." She sounded distant for a minute.

"Where'd you go?" I asked, letting Jacob pull me into his lap, his arms wrapped around me tightly. He rested his forehead on my head and I leaned into him.

"I need to go now Bella, I will be in touch." With that the phone line went dead and I lowered my phone into my lap.

"What did she say?" Jacob asked.

"Edward pissed off the Volturi. They want him dead and in return for the Cullen's helping them they vowed to leave me alone."

Jacob was silent and lifted his head and looked me in the eye. They were sad, glossy and blood shot and I realized something very obvious. All these years I had known Jacob that was his face when I was in danger, which had been pretty much a lot of the time. My choices did affect a lot of people, one of which I never knew. I put my arm around his neck and kissed his cheek, "I love you." It was all I could think to say, no words could ever describe how this man made me feel. He smiled and put his head back on my head.

**Authors note: **This chapter is dedicated to the late and great Cory Montieth. The news of his passing brought me to tears; I've never lost a celebrity and have had it impact me the way his did. He was the sweetest guy, with the best heart and Lea and him were...perfect together. Her heart is just as engorged as his and my thoughts are with her through this grieving period.


	28. Chapter 27

We had a stressful few days following our run in with Edward; the Cullen's would have him tracked and then lose him. Charlie spent all his free time on the Res which made things difficult due to him not knowing about the Cullen's or the Wolves. Billy was on edge and Jacob and I were beginning to get stir crazy, not being able to leave the house without someone coming along.

Jacob and I sat on opposing sides of the small, over-crowded living room and I did my homework. I was supposed to have started per-admission already but couldn't attend classes so they sent me my assignments through email. Jacob was listening to music on my iPod and looked about as bored as I felt.

I hadn't kissed Jacob in well over a week, the thought making me burn on the inside. Just quick pecks were not doing us justice, everyone knew we were dating but we didn't want to be a side show. I truly tried to ignore the feeling but I could feel my desire for Jacob intensifying with each passing day of not being alone with him.

My phone buzzed and I checked the screen, a text from myself? I shot him a confused look and he smiled but continued to look at my Ipod.

_You look so beautiful sitting there all brainy and focused_

I shook my head and giggled softly, a private conversation in a room full of people. Why hadn't we thought of this before? _Oh yeah. Thanks. These numbers are starting to blur together._

_Want to take a break?_

_What do you have in mind? _I blushed slightly, knowing what I had in mind.

"Bella, I'm going to head out. You need anything?" Charlie asked, he had to go to work and I was slightly relieved. One less person in the house staring at me out of fear would help.

"No thank you. Be safe at work."

"Yeah, you too. Keep an eye on her Billy." He headed for the screen door and did a quick scan of the front yard. "Why do those kids stay outside all day?"

Billy wheeled towards him, "Just hanging out, all the kids hang out here. Eat here too. Have a good night Charlie." Once Charlie had pulled out of the drive way everyone rushed inside to have freedom to discuss things.

_I guess nothing now. :( _Once I got the text Jacob was already up and in the kitchen with the pack, going over things. I pushed my phone back into my pocket and began to finish my math.

"Well damn Black!" I heard Leah say, which caused me to turn my attention to the kitchen. Everyone was staring at me and I blushed, assuming he had mentioned me.

"Will you shut up!" I smirked, penciling in the answer to my equation as Jake snarled at her.

I focused on my homework and finally finished it, I shoved it into my backpack and got up to use the bathroom. When I came back into the living room Jacob waved his finger at me to follow him outside, while the pack stared at me. I was confused and also scared because whatever Jacob wanted, they knew.

We walked around the house to his garage and sat down next to our motorbikes, we hadn't ridden them in so long it made me wonder if they still ran. He told me to sit down and I did so as he plopped down beside me and let out a long sigh. "This sucks."

I nodded, biting my lip. "Yeah."

"Well, on the bright side..." He began...but there was no bright side unless you counted us being alive the silver lining.

"Yeah, I can't think of one either."

"He hasn't shown up. That's the bright side and you are alive and healthy." He tipped his chair back on two legs and balanced himself. "Ya know what?"

"Hmm?"

"Never mind." He sighed again, a sign that he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how I would take it.

"OK." I was growing increasingly attracted to my best friend. I began to notice the way his jeans hung from his hips, the dimples on his back where his spine met his delicious round bottom. How his t-shirts were always tight enough to see his muscles and his buff chest but loose enough to make you wonder, he had a face for every mood. Right now his face showed angst and I was sure of that because I felt it too.

He began to rock back and forth in his chair a while before he put it back on all fours and turned to me, "I don't know how to say this..."

I looked at him with curiosity, "Just blurt it out."

He nodded, "Okay. Staying away from you is really hard. I really want to maul you Bella."

I blushed and picked at my nail beds, avoiding his gaze. "Yeah."

"You feel that way too, don't you." He stated, more than asked and I simply nodded. "Is it just because we haven't had any time alone? I mean it's scaring me."

"I think so." I knew deep down that Jacob would be the one, this early into our relationship. He would be the one I experienced the rest of my life with if he would have me. I couldn't quite explain how or when I came to that conclusion but I needed to let go of all my fears and let him in, our happiness depended on that.

He wheeled his chair in front of me and leaned into me, his hands on my thighs. I looked up into his eyes and saw my reflection, I looked like a terrified child. I straightened my back, threw my head up and grabbed his face. No more being afraid to make the first move, If I died tomorrow I'd regret not letting him know how much he meant to me. I pulled his mouth to mine and kissed him, softly and slowly. I heard him gulp but he never broke the kiss, he pulled on my bottom lip and I broke the kiss. I climbed into his lap and bent my head to reach his, kissing him again with more force and feeling. My entire body was sweating, partially due to his heat but our passion having a hand in the other.

I felt Jacob stir beneath me and just kept kissing that beautiful mouth, I opened mine enough and he slid his tongue in slowly. I flicked his tongue with mine and he pulled my head towards his with one of his hands, his other on my lower back. I felt like I was finally in the place I was born to be in, with someone who loved me. I swirled my tongue with his, palming his bicep with one hand and his earlobe with the other. His mouth was heavenly, so warm and soft that I couldn't escape the feeling. I felt him adjust himself by pulling me closer to his body and off of his bulge and felt momentarily guilty. But it was short lived as his hands found my bottom and he slipped his fingertips into my jean pockets and squeezed. I ran my hand down Jacob's face and felt the sweat, I pulled back and gazed into his eyes which were glazed over. I'd never seen him truly sweat from anything other than running, I found it fascinating.

"You are sweating." I whispered. I pulled at his hair, knowing it would soon be short again. He didn't respond, just gave me half a smile as he was well drunk off of our little make out session. His eyes darted from my eyes to my lips to between us and back again as though he was burning this to his memory. I leaned forward and kissed him again, a long, slow and tender kiss and he made a small noise in his throat. He pulled back and began to cough, releasing one pocket to cover his mouth. "You okay?"

He nodded and put his hand on my hip this time, "Spit went down the wrong way."

I began to laugh and put my hands behind his head, arching my back. "I really cannot express how much I love you Jake."

He smiled that smile he had reserved for me his whole life, "I love you too Bella, I really do. It's not weird anymore?"

"Not in the actual sense of the word. I mean if I allow myself to think about it, yes it is. But if I turn my brain off it feels natural, I know that I want it." I smirked at his goofy smile and pinched his cheeks. "Quit looking at me like that. We're going to get caught, we should get up."

I moved to stand but he pushed me back where I was quickly and I didn't have time to ask why. Seth, Leah and Sam came into the garage smiling and I knew it was to hide what was underneath me.

"Hey you two, feel better?" Leah whined, kicking an old cup with her shoe.

"Mhhm." Jacob said, sitting up a little taller and clearing his throat. "What's up?"

"Hate to break up the fun but Cullen is nearby, we caught his scent a minute ago. We need Bella in the house and we need you not so...caught up." Sam grinned, almost as though he knew why I was not moving.

"Sure sure, give us a sec." They nodded and I felt Jacob relax as they left. "Well."

I nodded and slid off his lap, he stood up and wrapped me in a bear hug. He lifted me off the ground and kissed my cheek over and over, "Thank you for that, it was amazing." I pulled back to look at him, "Life isn't what we want it to be right now, but moments like that make me forget all about it."

I smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, "Couldn't have said it better myself. I should get inside though, be safe."

We walked hand in hand to the front door where I was passed off to Billy. I watched the pack phase and head into the woods and hugged myself in fear. It was truly something to watch your entire life walk away from you towards immediate danger and not know what was going to happen. I'd have to sit and wait patiently until he came home and I prayed to the higher power that he did.

Author's Note: I wanted to thank Bex67 for her reviews, they bring a smile to my face. I also smile every time I see my numbers go up so I know someone is reading this story. Please send a review once in a while though, it's easy to read and leave but it means a lot to authors to hear what you think of our babies.


	29. Chapter 28

"What do you say about busying ourselves preparing for a dinner?" Billy asked me once I got into the house. I couldn't argue that I needed something to occupy my brain and nodded my head.

I began to bring out chicken thighs and pre-heated the oven. I threw together a flour mixture with Cajun seasoning and whisked the egg wash, "How much chicken should I make?"

"A lot." Billy laughed, "Those boys can put away their weight in food. I'll grab the vegetables."

I had the chicken in the oven, the green beans on the stove and was making biscuits from scratch when Billy re-joined me in the kitchen. "Bella, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure Billy." I brought the bowl to the table and sat down next to him while I mixed.

"I know that this has not been easy on any of us, it is a very delicate situation." I nodded, "I want them to find Cullen as quickly as you do, but it has been rather nice having you live here with us."

I felt my face grow warm, "Aw, thank you Billy."

"I mean it Bella. I have seen such improvements in Jacob's attitude and he has a passion for life now that I know has to be because of you. Before he moped a lot, yeah. He didn't find happiness in very much, he just existed. I always wondered who he would bring home to meet me, if I would like her, how we would get along. How I would feel about another person wanting my sons attention...Never had I ever imagined it would be you. Now here you are in my kitchen preparing dinner for a wolf pack and one hungry old man, no complaints about anything."

My heart swelled at this new side of Billy, a side of him that showed what he was like as Jacob's father and a father who actually enjoyed his sons girlfriend. "That is really sweet of you Billy. I don't mind."

"I'm not just talking about the food Bella. You have this incredible way about you, it just makes everyone smile and it makes them all positive about things. I always knew you, but now that you have been here I know you on a more personal level. I truly do love having you here, you are a great addition to our family. And should the day ever come where you are formally my daughter in law I wouldn't be any happier than I am right now. You will always be very cherished by our entire family and pack."

I bent my head lower to shield my tears from his line of vision and knew I failed when he handed me a kleenex. "Don't cry, you'll ruin the biscuits." he smirked.

I immediately laughed, seeing a little bit of Jacob in him. "Sorry."

Heavy stuff was long gone and dinner was finished and staying warm in the oven while we waited for the pack to return home. The table was set and I sipped on the sweet tea I had made, glancing at the clock. It had been 2 ½ hours ago since I had seen Jacob and while I was worried about his well being above everything else, I really longed to kiss him again.

I couldn't believe the change in me recently, not afraid to be sexual and go after what I wanted. I chalked that up to this ordeal with Edward and assumed it pushed me to be like this. Guess we can't say nothing good came from this, because what happened in the garage was most definitely proof of that.

The front door swung open with such force that I actually spilled my tea, and Billy jumped beside me. I swung my head around and saw Seth coming through the door, followed by Leah, Paul and Sam. My heart dropped, "Where's Jacob?" I tried to hide the panic in my voice, not sure how well I did with that though.

Seth sighed, "He's out front, he wants you out there."

I stood up, but didn't move an inch. "Why? What happened?"

Leah took a step towards me and smiled, "Nothing to worry about Bella, he just wanted to show you something. Go quickly though."

I nodded and ran for the door, I sprinted down the stairs and saw Jacob standing next to a pile of trash. I was so happy to see him that I began to run for him, my tired legs carrying me the whole way. When I got there he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. His hands on either side of my face, I could feel something in his hand and pulled back.

"What is that?"

He held out his right hand and smiled at me. A single match lay in it, "This is for you." I took it hesitantly and he pointed to the pile, which I saw up close was not trash but remains. There lay Edwards head in the midst of it all, cracked between the eyes just like a statue, two other bodies lay in the rubble but I could only focus on his. They killed him, finally.

"I wanted to give you the opportunity to end your own nightmare." He pulled me in close to his chest and presented me with the match box so I could strike the match in my hand. "Ready when you are."

I struck the match to the box and it lit with an angry red glow, I looked into Jacob's eyes and smiled at him. As if everything were in slow motion I tossed it onto the pile and it was engulfed in flames instantly. It whined and whistled, crackling with every passing second and we just enjoyed it.

All of the good memories he left with me would be there, but the bad ones I could envision them burning along with his cold, lifeless body. He would never be there to haunt me again or harm Jacob, I couldn't believe it was finally over. I felt Jacob run his thumb under my eye and kiss my forehead, I assumed I was crying.

"I'm not sad."

I felt him move slightly next to me, "It's a lot to comprehend Bella, I'm not asking you to do anything quickly. I'll give you all the time that you need."

I felt my knees getting weaker, but Jacob did too because he braced me and kissed the top of my head.

We watched the fire until it died out and there was nothing left of it and it was then that I remembered about the dinner. "Oh god, I made dinner. We should go eat."

As we headed towards the house the pack came out, "Great dinner Bella!" Seth hollered.

I laughed, "Glad you enjoyed it. Did you leave us some?"

"Yeah! Goodnight Bella!"

Billy was parked in front of the tv with a plate in his lap, "Hey Bella, sorry they couldn't wait. But I made them leave you some, it is delicious!"

I smiled at the sweet man I had become closer to in just a few hours, "Glad you like it Billy. Looks like I'll be going home tonight though, you guys going to be okay with burritos?"

He smiled but I saw the hint of sadness cross his features, "Oh, we will survive."

Jacob tugged me into the kitchen and into the corner by the back door, his lips were on mind in seconds and I kissed him back but one eye was on the doorway. Mid make out my heel clipped the broom and sent it flying down the basement stairs with a loud series of thuds.

"You guys okay?" I heard Billy say, his chair creaking.

"Yeah! Knocked something over." Jacob yelled back, pushing me backwards again and meeting my mouth again.

I giggled into his mouth and pulled him closer to me by his shirt, I felt my temperature rising though and turned my head away from him. When he lost the contact he asked why. "Your Dad doesn't need to see this."

He kissed my forehead and walked away without hesitation, making us both a plate of food. "Are you mad?" I asked, taking my heaping plate of food.

"Nope." He seemed genuine so I dropped the topic and joined him at the table to have our dinner.

After all my stuff was packed up and I had said goodbye to Billy, Jacob walked me out to our cave. He wanted to have the bonfire we never got to have and told Billy he would be back closer to midnight.

He lit our fire and joined me on the bench seat at the far end of the cave, from here we had a view of the beach which was illuminated with the sunset. "So pretty out here." I said.

"Yeah, makes you realize how easily you forget the beauty in life."

"Yeah." I looked up at Jacob, his face was bouncing with shadows from the fire and he looked so peaceful, but deep in thought too.

"You want to talk about something Jake?"

"No, just sit here with me a while?" He looked at me and I nodded, finding my spot on his chest. We sat there for what seemed like hours, he finally sat up and tossed another log into the fire and I laid back down on his chest. He, however, didn't relax and I took that as his sign that he was ready to talk now.

"What's going on?"

"Are you okay with where things are right now?" He all but blurted out and to be honest it scared me.

"Are you not?" I sat up, facing him and felt my face scrunch up with concern. I thought despite everything with Edward, things were going great.

"No, I am!" He shifted in his seat and faced me with one leg on the floor. "I want to be sure you are okay with our progression."

I felt myself get warm, "You mean with us getting more serious."

He simply nodded. I glanced at the flames, dancing back and forth taunting me to be daring. Jacob was my best friend and although it should be easy to communicate everything to him it wasn't.

"I'm really...okay with it all." I fiddled with my hands and forced myself to look him in the eye. "I feel...done."

He cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Done with us?"

"No!" I shifted again, trying to find the words that would convey my true feelings. "Done with trying to find someone in life that completes me." I waited for him to either understand what I had said or say it didn't make sense, he nodded and I felt relief.

"So you think you found the one you are going to be with for...the rest of your life?"

I suddenly felt stupid, hearing that out loud but Jacob continued. "You think?"

I said nothing, feeling my words betrayed me in a very intimate way.

"Bella, talk to me. Please? Is that what you meant?"

I nodded, avoiding his gaze. I was replaying this mantra over and over in my head, 'look at him, look at him' but I just couldn't bring myself to face him.

Jacob rose next to me and pulled me out of my seat, without a word he brought me out of the cave and faced me towards the sunset. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned against his chest. "You don't have to feel insecure around me Bella, ever." He kissed my neck slowly and brought his mouth back up to my ear. "I love everything about you, that includes you being awkward with certain things. One day you won't be that way with me anymore and I will miss that about you. But I couldn't envision a better ending to our story than being together until our eternities run out."

I felt tears stream down my face; he knew that if eye contact was avoided I took in information better. So he had me face the beauty in front of us, he embraced me from behind and confirmed his feelings for me. I felt him squeeze me lightly and he softly kissed my neck again slowly, causing me to shiver.

"I love you, so much. If there is ever a moment that you feel we're going too far too fast or something I do makes you uncomfortable I need you to be able to say so. I know you pretty well enough to pick up on it, but you can't lose your voice."

I nodded against him as I felt him release me and pull me back into our cave. He tossed a log onto the fire and walked towards me, he smiled at me with such love that my fears dissolved right in front of us.

**Author's Note: I had SO many reviews for Chapter 28 I'm going to thank all of you! Thank you to Beautiful Evil, .JacobB, mcamastow, kassibelle, twigames and mistdreynolds1! I am really pleased you are all enjoying the plot so far! I'm a week away from delivery so I am going to catch you guys up on what I wrote and hope to keep the chapters going. Love you all!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Bex-A-Con Alert: This is a new thing I am doing for each chapter that may contain sexual scenes that younger readers may not want to read. So in order for them to enjoy the story without it I'll post a 'bex-a-con' Alert before the chapter. The following chapter will contain what happened in the previous without being repetitive and without the details others enjoy. I want everyone to be happy and able to continue reading as Jacob and Bella progress with their relationship. Feel free to inbox me with concerns, ideas or anything else. I do listen and am here to help everyone enjoy!**

**So...this chapter contains intimate scenes!**

All of the thoughts in my head began to swirl frantically, I wondered what was about to happen but I also sort of knew. Jacob moved a bench in front of the cave opening, laying the blanket from it on the sand for us. He kneeled down on it, pulled two pillows to the ground and motioned for me to join him. I bit the inside of my lip but slowly joined him on the blanket, we laid just the way we always had, watching the fire dance and listened to the waves crash on the rocks.

We laid there together for quite a while, enjoying the freedom to be alone without having to look over our shoulders. I could get used to life like this, it was peaceful and becoming easier to be with Jacob in intimate ways. If I wasn't with Jacob I was thinking about him, if I was with him I was thinking about kissing him. And if I was kissing him...Well, let's just leave that alone for now.

I felt myself drifting off to slumber and didn't want to fall asleep on him, not right now. "Thank you for catching Edward. I know you wanted him dead just as much for yourself as for me though."

"Just glad it's finally over." he mumbled, sounding sleepy himself. I inhaled deeply, sighing inaudibly next to him but he must have felt me. "What you sighing about?"

"Just sighing. School and work is going to make me busy, it's been nice just hanging out over here."

"Yeah, it's been nice having you here. But we have to have separation too."

I didn't move, I felt a sense of sadness wash over me. Jacob's sudden mood change was confusing me. "I know we do. I was just making conversation Jake."

"Oh, K."

"What is wrong with you?"

He sat up and picked at his shoes, "Bella, I really don't know. I'm sorry, maybe we should just call it a night so we don't end up saying something we will regret."

"A lot went on today, if you want to talk about it we can. I don't want to leave while we are like this." I scooted up next to him and leaned into his side.

Jacob was quiet a while and cleared his throat before he pulled me into his lap, he was leaning against the cave wall and I was straddling him and had my hands around his neck. "We don't have to talk about it, you and I both know we are relieved to have gotten rid of the danger. We can start focusing on real life problems we have now."

I giggled, "What real life problems would those be? I was under the impression that you and I were perfect."

He palmed my hips through my shirt with a squeeze and a chuckle, which lightened up his dark eyes. "I can think of a few problems, like why you aren't kissing me right now, why I don't have you all flustered and flushed from an intense make out session that is long over due...Should I continue?"

I laughed because he sort of read my mind, this was probably the most romantic setting I had ever been in and we had just been talking. "I suppose that's enough explanation for one night."

He smiled and I closed the brief gap between us, he started out slowly kissing me and over the next few minutes turned into our most heated make out session to date.

I pulled his hair, his beautiful long black hair that would be cut tomorrow. Pulling him closer to me which was impossible, but I couldn't get enough. He pulled me towards him, further down into his lap and I arched my back. If it were possible for us to form into one body we would do it, we couldn't get close enough.

His hands buried themselves in my hair, I turned my head to the left and whirled my tongue against his. It was amazing to be kissing this man after all these years of wondering what it was like. He was a gentle giant when he was with me, but with everyone else he was a tough guy who could tackle anything in front of him. I felt so honored that I was the one who got to see that sensitive side to him, but I loved both sides.

His hand snaked under my t-shirt and ran up my back and down again letting an almost inaudible moan slip out of my mouth and into his. Skin to skin contact was a definite turn on, my mind screamed at me to stop the feelings that were flooding in but my heart yelled louder to keep going. After he realized he could get under the back of my shirt he began to work his way to the front, rubbing my belly button and abdomen but stopping just beneath my bra.

Jacob pulled back briefly and I was confused momentarily, made eye contact and saw the look of him asking for permission to go there. I simply smiled and resumed kissing him, I wanted him so badly it made my insides sore. A few weeks ago I would have been a puddle of nerves but everything lined up and happened the way it did, I believe, so it could help our relationship. His hands wound under my shirt once again and I felt him fidget with the clasps at the back of my bra. I've seen movies where boys practice on pillows so they don't look like idiots and wondered if Jacob had ever done so.

Surprisingly within a few seconds it was undone and my breasts fell out of the cups. My insides began to quiver, which was an entirely new feeling. I wasn't afraid for once, I felt comfort from Jake that nobody else could mimic. Jacob pulled away from me and kissed me once more quickly on the mouth and scooped me up, kneeling with me hanging from him. Within seconds I was on my back and he was laying between MY legs, which I found to be even more of a turn on. Though a tad bit funny because of his height his belly button was at the top of my jeans but I resisted the urge to laugh.

His face was slightly flushed, his hair was a mess and he had a dopy look on his features, but he looked beautiful. I bent my knees around his torso and watched him lift my shirt higher and higher, I felt my heart beginning to pound and I knew what was about to happen.

As he reached the bottom of my bra he hooked his fingertips under the fabric and lifted that from my skin with the shirt. I felt cool air across my chest and was fixated on looking into Jake's eyes, they showed so many different emotions. He was nervous but it was laced with excitement and wonder, he seemed to be a shy guy but that he had everything under control. I ran my fingers through his hair again and felt my skin react to his touch with small goosebumps.

His hands were massive compared to my breasts, which were nothing short of a B cup but they were proportional to my body and I never really looked at them other than a nuisance. He glanced at me for approval which I obliged and he cupped a breast in each of his hands, palming it lightly. He adjusted himself between my legs, I assumed this was having it's affect on poor Jake too. I wanted to soothe him so I ran my hands up and down his back which seemed to help and I laid there watching him explore.

Jacob cleared his throat, but it still cracked when he spoke. "You're...you are so beautiful."

I blushed at the compliment, "Thank you?"

"I've always wondered about the other halves and even my imagination couldn't do you justice." he admitted, I wanted to squeeze him. I was surprised he just admitted to thinking about me topless for so long but I wouldn't hold that over his head.

"They are worthless sacks of fat, what's so awesome about them?" I asked, pulling hair behind his left ear.

He rubbed them again, thumbing my nipples. "They nourish babies when it's time, that's the coolest thing. They just, feel cool I don't know. Soft."

I had never heard Jacob mention babies before, but he had a point I guess if you took that route. My nipples puckered beneath his touch and Jacob's lips parted as he stared at them. "Can I try something?"

he asked, staring at my breasts.

"Yeah."

He finally made eye contact and smirked at me, met my mouth with a sweet kiss and made my night. "I love you babe." Girls swoon over the three words being said, but him adding babe to the end was what made me giddy. I was always 'Bells' to him, and we were together now so he upped my nickname and I was in heaven.

"I love you." I said with a smile, my heart swelled 3 times it's size for this big lug. He smiled before lowering his head to my breasts and I buried my right hand in his hair, my left resting on his shoulder blade. I could feel his heavy breath on my right breast right before he laid a kiss at the side of the nipple. He kissed it again, only he lingered before moving to the nipple and flicking it with his tongue. I wiggled beneath him, the feelings he just evoked inside of me were intense. His hips pressed me further into the sand and he began to suck and nibble, I felt myself get wetter and wetter.

As his tongue swirled around my nipple I moaned and I didn't care who heard me, Jacob bit lightly onto the nipple and pulled backwards with it. I moaned again softly and he moved to the other side, repeating his actions there. Why were they so darn sensitive!? My breathing began to pick up and he quickened his motions, palming the neglected breast with his free hand. I was a mess, I began to sweat and buck against his mouth and he alternated breasts again. The air hitting the saliva left behind made my nipples even more erect which was slightly painful, I laid a hand over it to warm it and Jacob's hand laid over mine. He moved my hand beneath his making me massage my own breast while tending to the other with his very skilled tongue. I made a mental note to ask Jacob if he had even done this before, can guys be that good at something right out? I threw my head back and enjoyed all of the feelings coursing through my body he was causing, I felt him move off of me slightly and I opened my eyes. I saw the reason bulging in his jean shorts, a wet spot forming just above the zipper.

I would be lying if I had said I never thought about Jacob's 'member' before, because I have. I wondered how big it had to be, giving he was so massive which led me to think other things. If we ever got that point, how would it fit? How would he find condoms that big or do they make them that big?

His hand gently found my face and pushed it back to face him and he breathed, "You okay?"

I nodded with a smile and squeezed him with my knees. He returned the smile and leaned down with a kiss, it said 'thank you' and ended with an 'I love you'. He pulled back and pulled my bra and shirt back down over me and pulled me into a sitting position. I leaned forward and reached behind me to re-snap my bra as he watched.

He looked between us and glanced at me with amazement, "What?" I asked.

"Looks like we had the same reaction." He pointed to the crotch of my jeans, which had a small wet spot on them. His spot a little larger and very visible. He hadn't pushed me at all tonight, everything was acceptable and welcomed. It was so relaxing to be in a relationship that didn't require me to over think everything. I pulled on his t shirt causing him to smile, "What?"

"Come here." He kneeled on his hands and knees and hovered over me slightly, I pulled his neck and gave him a long and sweet kiss. "I really can't tell you how much I love you Jake. That you've been so patient with me and understanding of everything, even when you didn't have to be."

He smiled at me and kissed the tip of my nose, "I only do that because I care about you Bells, just don't break my heart." He stood up and extended his hand which I took and stood next to him. 

"It will never be my intention to hurt you, I promise to do my best." We kissed a while longer till he pushed me at an arms length away.

"Okay. You there. We need to get you home and this isn't helping matters." he laughed, the answer to that poking out between us. "Let me put the fire out real quick and I will walk you to the truck."

He poured water on the fire and we walked hand in hand through the woods, I was on cloud 9 but the closer we got to my truck the further down I fell. I was realizing that I had to go back to reality, school tomorrow followed by work and that was the rest of my life. Work would always be there and I just burned it into my brain that no matter how busy I got that Jacob would always be a priority. He pulled me out of the darkest place in my life, more than once he came to my rescue. In my opinion he deserved to have the moon hung with his name on it, he squeezed me once again and I held on as he leaned against my truck.

"Well my dear, end of the trail." Sadness was laced in his voice too so I didn't push that this was indeed hard to do, we both knew it would be. "Will you call me when you get home though?"

I nodded against his warm chest, "I will call you when I get home." I felt him kiss the top of my head and he laughed.

"You need a shower miss sandy pants." He was pulling at my hair, I assumed it was full of sand due to the sweating that went on. "Sorry bout that."

I laughed and kissed him through his shirt, "No complaints."

"Well, I am glad because I enjoyed myself too." He reached behind him and opened up the creaky old door. "Alright lady, the chariot awaits." He smacked my rear and gave it a quick squeeze and I climbed into the seat. I pulled on my seat belt as he closed the door and leaned in through the window for a kiss.

When we were done I pulled back and he stayed leaning in my window, it made me laugh because he looked like a little kid snooping. "Soooooooo, I love youuuuu." he sang.

I laughed even harder and pushed his head out of the window with my palm, "Ya weirdo! Love you too."

"K, call me." He pushed off the truck and I headed for home. I watched him in my rear view mirror he walked back to his house like a little kid, a skip in his step and I loved it. I loved that we were able to make each other feel the same way, moving to Forks was quite possibly the best thing I had ever protested.

Once home I checked in with Charlie who was already in bed, said goodnight and fired up my old phone. Jake answered after several rings. "Hey"

"Hey, I'm home. Bout to take a shower and head to bed, didn't realize it was so late." I said, kicking my shoes into the closet.

"Sorry, did you have a curfew?"

"No, No. Charlie was in bed oddly enough, I'm fine." I pulled off my clothes and threw them in the hamper and pulled on my robe. I pulled some pajamas out of the dresser and sat down in the rocking chair. "You good?" Maybe it was my imagination but he sounded a little off.

"Uh, yeah I'm good I guess I just worry about you more when you aren't here."

"Oh, Jake I'll be okay. I have to work from 4-10:30 tomorrow night and if I don't have any homework we could do something."

"That's a bit late Bells, I mean we both have to get up early for school. We'll work it out as we get into a routine and we can talk on days it doesn't work."

"You are okay with that?" I was a little upset but forced it down because I was sure that isn't how he meant it.

"Well obviously I'm not okay with that, but I know it'll take work on both ends and we both have busy schedules. Once we have an idea of our days we can work it out easier, that's all I meant."

"I understand. Okay, then I'll text you?"

"You better. Hey, I wanted to ask if you were okay with how everything ended tonight." He sounded regretful.

"No, I'm good with everything. You sound like you aren't though?"

"I am, I just...I really consider your feelings a lot because I know a lot of intimate things make you super uncomfortable."

"Not so much anymore."

"What?"

"I haven't been feeling that insecure lately with you, so you don't have to be that concerned." I felt like a scolded child, that my emotions always controlled what I could do. It was aggravating and it was time I stopped letting them win.

"Oh, I didn't know. What happened, if you don't mind my curiosity."

"I just got tired of wanting one thing and being too afraid to let it happen. So I quit letting the emotions win for a change." I heard floorboards creek and knew Charlie was up, didn't want him thinking anything had happened so I changed the subject. "But anyways, I need to get ready for bed now. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. Love you." His voice was full of that emotion, that he truly did love me and it made me feel amazing.

"Love you too. Night."


	31. Chapter 30

My first day back to school hadn't been what I expected – at all. I turned in all of my assignments, attended all of my morning classes and plopped down in the quad for lunch. I hated high school so I don't really know what my expectations were for college or why I was here? I would never be able to leave Forks if I ended up with Jacob, which I was okay with. I wanted to give it a few weeks but based off of what today was like, I was not impressed with spending 4 years here.

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my backpack, it was Jacob and for the first time that day I smiled.

_On lunch, hope your first day is good! _

_Me too; and no. Good is not in today's vocabulary. _

A few bites into my pita stuffed with spinach and feta...

_Is it because I'm not there? I knew it. I am sorry. :P _

I laughed out loud, _You got it. _

_Really, why so horrible? _

_The list is too long, generally speaking college is not my cup of tea._

_You don't drink tea Bella..._

I laughed again, finishing my pita off. _Guess it didn't have a chance..._

_well not if you go into it thinking maybe it wont be so bad even though you never liked it to begin with._

Touche' _You would be correct in assuming I didn't think this one entirely through. I'd much rather work 8 hours and have the day off, not have to do both and homework. How's your day?_

_You'll manage, you always do. Day sucks, they all suck. Suckage!_

I laughed again, this time more conscious of it since I was sitting alone and laughing like a goon. Nobody really seemed to be paying much attention to me and I hit reply.

_Bright side! After you finish this year you have one more, it has to end eventually._

_A year is too long. I want to retire. Can I do that?_

_Lol no, sadly or I would have jumped on that a long time ago._

I took a swig of my water and glanced at the clock, I had 5 minutes left and packed up my container. A few seconds later I got another text.

_I'd jump on it too, and you._

I blushed involuntarily, nobody could read that but I was shocked to see it in text form. I sat there watching the line blink, waiting for me to type out a response and nothing came. I closed my phone and packed up as the bell rang and rushed to my next class.

After all of my classes ended I lugged my backpack to the truck and tossed it. However my phone began ringing and I practically fell on my head trying to get it off the floorboards.

"Hey Dad"

"Hey Bells, how did school go?"

"Oh, it was so so. What's up?"

"Was wondering if you were coming home or not, I couldn't remember."

"No, I have my first shift at the diner."

"Oh, okay. I'll probably stop in for dinner then, unless you left something out?"

I slapped my forehead, "Dangit, no! I forgot I am so sorry."

"Don't beat yourself up Bella, it's fine. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye."

I tossed the phone on the seat and brought the old truck to life, as I turned onto the main road it rang again this time flipping it open to talk without looking to see who it was.

"Hello."

"You mad at me?"

It was Jacob.

"Of course not, why would you think I was mad at you? And for what?"

"You didn't respond after my last text, thought maybe I had crossed a line or something."

"Oh, I...didn't know how to respond to that. So I just went to class, sorry."

He was quiet a moment, sounded pre-occupied with something before he spoke up again. "It's okay. You feel better now that you are out of school?"

"No, now I have to work. When I get off work I still have an hours worth of homework to do and an early class in the morning."

He laughed softly causing me to smile down the phone, his voice oddly soothing. "So when you go to bed at night you will honestly be really tired."

"Basically."

"Well I happen to think it's cool that you are a full-time student and you work."

"Thank you. What are you doing?"

"Headed home, got some homework to do before pack."

"You. Homework?" I joked, but knew Jacob was on the Honor Roll.

"I have to withhold my image." he joked. "You bout to work?"

"Yes, just pulled in. I get off round 10:40 if you want to call for on the way home, if not we can talk tomorrow. Have a good run."

He sighed, "If I am up I will text. **Will you shut UP!"**

"I'm sorry?"

"Not you! I mean, the text comment was for you. Not the shut up, Seth is driving me nuts. Have a good day at work, I love you."

"Love you too, bye Jake."

As I headed into the diner I saw Carol behind the counter and gave a small wave, which she returned with a giant grin. "Isabella! Let's get you over here!" She wrapped me in a loving, motherly hug and smelled of blueberry cobbler. "I'm so excited you wanted to work here, I been here 20 years and it's the bees knees. Let's get you acquainted!"

My shift went so quickly I had to be told to clock out and go home in the middle of a table. However once in my truck it hit me like a ton of bricks, I was exhausted. I glared at my bag still laying on the floor and groaned, still had homework. I roared the truck to life and pointed it towards home, wishing this thing had auto pilot. My phone rang in my pocket and I flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Hello, am I annoying?"

I laughed a tired laugh, "No, why?"

"I feel like I call you the second you stop doing something. It's creepy!"

"If you didn't Jake, we would never talk."

"True. So how was the diner?"

"Busy, I don't like being an adult very much Jake. It's not fun." I whined.

He laughed, "What do I have to look forward to then?"

"Nothing. That's just it...nothing."

"That's brutal Bells. What kind of homework you got?"

"Basics, math, english and cooking."

"Wait a second, you mean to tell me they actually let you do a cooking course? That's like cheating for you."

I laughed, it was true. Not only did I get to ace this course but I got to eat my homework, everyone wins. "I know, it's so wrong."

"So you can go to school and say, 'I am sorry, my boyfriend ate my homework' and be truthful. Which no lie, might happen."

I smiled and turned into our driveway, "I can't very well fail my easiest class Jake, what'd you have?"

I heard papers shuffling which I assumed was his un-done homework and scoffed, "You haven't done it yet, have you?"

"I- started it."

"Jake! It's nearly 11 o'clock what are you waiting on?"

"You are one to talk, you have an hour of it to do yet! Don't sass me!" he laughed, "I'll finish it before bed, swears."

"Okay." I yawned, shutting the truck off. "I'm home and as much as I hate to hang up I do have to go inside and do this and still take a shower."

"That's okay, me too. We could save time and shower together."

I shook my head and grabbed my bag, sliding into the night air. "Goodnight Jacob."

He sighed, "Sure sure. Night bells, love ya"

"Love you too. Homework!" I hung up and headed inside, surprised to see Charlie still up. "Hey."

"Hey Bells, how you holding up? Long day."

"You got that right. I'm not too sure this college thing is for me, I'm going to give it a month though."

He glanced down at his lap and I wondered why, "What's up?"

"Can you be honest with your old man and tell me what happened at Jacob's house last night?"

I froze in my spot, a lot happened there but which part was he hunting for? "What do you mean what happened?"

He seemed to be hesitating before he spoke and I began to sweat, this could go one of two ways. He knew we got intimate in the cave OR he knew more about Jacob killing Edward. Either conversation was not one I wanted to have.


	32. Chapter 31

I waited with anticipation for him to answer as he rose from the couch and leaned on the back of it, facing me. "There is something I cannot explain about those Cullens," My heart dropped, this was less easier to explain and wished the Blacks were here to help me. "I've always thought they were a bit...odd. Now spending all that time over at the Black's residence I now know a few things that don't sit real well with me Bells, and I'm going to ask that you be truthful with me."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded at him, he looked tired and very concerned. "Okay."

"What is with all the kids hanging out at Billy's place, who are they?"

"Friends of Jake's. They hang out there all the time." I wasn't a good liar, anyone knew this about me.

"Why."

"I don't know, they feel at home I guess."

"Why are they all so massive, Jacob included? One summer he was just a giant, what happened?"

I hesitated and bit my lip, what happened indeed. "Dad shouldn't you be asking Billy all this stuff about Jacob and his house?"

"You know Jacob better than anyone else does, I am asking you. You act like there is a huge secret you need to keep for them, I like Jacob. I don't want anything putting you in danger like that Cullen kid did."

"The Black's would never put me in harms way Dad, trust me."

"I do trust you, but give me a reason to trust them."

I sighed audibly, hoping he would drop this for the time being. I needed time to talk to the Black's and get a story they are comfortable with sharing. "You've known Billy for years, you should trust him."

"Dammit Bella!" his loud voice cracked through the silence as he pushed off the couch and paced the living room. "Why are you dodging all my questions? I can tell you not to go over there anymore, I don't want to but I'm your Dad. If I feel something is off I have to make the safest choice for you. You aren't helping!"

The lump in my throat returned and I felt like a 5 year old again, I was angry for being put into this position and angry that I wasn't better at lying. "I'm sorry I just don't know what you are wanting from me."

"The. Truth. Preferably now." He stared down at me, the look that he perfected from years of interrogating suspects, directed at me.

"I don't know why they are so big, why does it matter?"

"Fine, I'll find that one out myself. Why are they always in the woods? What's out there? And why are the boys always topless and in jean cut off shorts like a cult, and the matching tattoos. Is he in a gang Bella?"

I felt my eyes begin to burn and realized I was about to cry, I tried shoving them down and glanced at my backpack sitting by my feet. "No, he's not in a gang."

"EXPLAIN THEN!"

No amount of restraint on my part could hold the tears back anymore and they rolled down my face. "Stop yelling at me!" I yelled back, "If you want to know this stuff ask them. I have homework to do."

I grabbed my bag but was unable to pick it up as he stepped on the strap and hovered over me, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. But you have to understand my point of view, I don't like this situation and what's more is they killed Cullen. They murdered another person and that, by court of law is illegal and you can do serious jail time. Do you think I want to end up putting them in jail, Bella?"

I hadn't thought of how it would look to the chief of police when he didn't know they were supernatural. Would that change anything? I couldn't imagine someone else on the force catching wind of this because the Black's and the Pack would end up in jail for murder. Or would their council fix it, but they would have to admit what they were to the town..."No. They..."

"They what?"

"Edward isn't...human." the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, I threw myself onto the stairs and began to cry. "He's not human."

"What the hell does that mean?" Charlie now sounded panicked, who could blame him?

"Just what it sounds like, he wasn't human."

"Then tell me what the hell he was!"

I cringed, this day couldn't possibly get any worse. "Vampire."

I drug my eyes up to Charlie's stunned face and wanted to throw up. I promised I wouldn't spill the secrets but surely I could keep Jacob's, right? Charlie sat down in the chair and ran a hand through his disheveled hair, "Vampires don't exist Bella."

"They do, in fact exist. The entire Cullen family are vampires."

"What the hell, in Forks?"

"Yes."

"How, I mean...do the Black's know?"

"Yes, they knew."

"I let him into my house. I let you leave with him. You dated him, what the hell was I thinking."

"Dad, they aren't bad. Edward got mad at me for breaking things off with him and something in him snapped."

"How do you kill a vampire?"

"You have to dismember them limb by limb and burn them in a fire." I glanced at the clock, it was creeping closer to 1 am and I still had a shower and homework to do, not to mention my phone had buzzed a few times since I had gotten home.

"And Jacob did this how?"

"Jacob, Seth, Leah, Paul and the rest did it. They over-powered him and I burned him."

"How do you over-power a vampire, are they not extremely fast and strong? You couldn't just use garlic or sterling silver?"

I wanted to laugh at the outdated information on vampires, "That stuff doesn't work on vampires."

"Oh my god Bella." He threw his head in his hands and sighed loudly before continuing, "I don't like this. I think we should talk about you going to live down south with your mother for school."

My heart hit the pit of my stomach, "There is no harm here anymore, we made it through the scary part. I have school and work and Jacob."

"Yeah, well academically speaking you were going to drop out of school anyways. The diner is a dead end job in a dead town and Jacob...I don't know if he's what's best for you Bells. I really just feel there's something there that isn't right."

"I am not leaving Forks, I'm 18 now."

"Don't challenge me Bella."

"I'm not but you are being a bit ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? Me. Really? You just tell me you dated a god damn vampire and that your current boyfriend killed him 'somehow' and you can't explain why. That Forks has a whole slew of vampires and you think I'm being ridiculous!?"

"Dad..."

"Discussion over. I can't control what you do at 18 but I sure as hell can try!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means..." he fought to find the answer to his own words and I felt my phone buzz again. "That maybe living here isn't the best option for you."

I was stunned, my own father wanted to kick me out? "Are you saying you don't want me here?"

"No, I am saying if you insist on being stupid with your life I will not watch. I don't need trouble here, this town is small and I can't just find another job. If the Black's ever get turned in Bella, I can't say I can keep my mouth shut knowing what I know. It's unethical."

"Dad..."

"No. Figure something out, maybe housing off campus or stay with a friend. I love you Bells...I just don't feel I can trust you anymore. I'm going to bed, shut the light off behind you."

I sat on the stairs numb, I couldn't breathe or think logically. He shoved past me and slammed his bedroom door and I just stared at the last place he was standing. My phone buzzed next to me and I burst into tears, I dug it out and slipped out the front door. I sat down on the front steps and listened to the forest creatures and my sobbing fill the night air. I couldn't believe how angry Charlie was over this, or how he found out about them killing Edward.

After I calmed down enough to think I flipped open my phone and read the messages from Jake.

_Okay. I'm doing my Math, happy?_

_Perhaps when I am done?_

_Okay, Math and English are done, have a quick paper to write up for econ and I can go to bed. How's your homework coming?_

_Bella, you mad at me or just focusing?_

_Okay an hour later and no response I'm getting worried, are you okay?_

_Bella?_

_Did you fall asleep?_

_OK. That's it, I'm coming over._

I wiped my face and quickly hit reply, _Am okay, don't come over._

But I heard the message ding on Jacob's phone as soon as I sent it, I glanced towards the woods and saw him pulling his shorts up and sprinting towards me. I wiped my face again and tried to seem like I hadn't been crying.

As he closed the gap between us his face went from angry to concerned, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." It was all I could manage before I lost myself again, overwhelmed with everything happening to me lately. Hurdle after hurdle in my life, I'd jump one and another would manifest itself and I didn't know if I could keep going through it all like this.

Jacob sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap, I buried my head under his chin and held onto his sweaty chest. I began to hyperventilate and Jacob ran his hand up and down my back trying to soothe me, but then I got the hiccups.

"Shh, what's wrong?"

"Everything is wrong!" He leaned his cheek against my forehead and held me a little tighter. "I came home and Charlie was fit to fight. He got all quizzical about you and the pack and why you were so big, why you all had tattoos and if you were in a gang."

I felt Jacob squeeze his eyes shut and sigh, "I knew it was a matter of time with him hanging out at the house while we searched for Cullen."

"I tried the best I could to answer his questions without giving anything away and it just made him madder."

"It's alright, it's not your story to tell."

"According to him it is, because I know you better than other people do. Then it slipped out while he was yelling at me that the Cullen's are vampires."

"Oh Bella, no!"

I began to cry again and covered my face with my hands, "I'm sorry!"

"No no I'm not mad at you..." He shifted his arm behind me and tugged me closer to his chest and leaned on my head with his own.

"Everyone else is, you might as well be."

"Nobody else is mad at you, just your Dad. What did he say about it all?"

"That he doesn't trust you guys anymore, that something is off and he doesn't want you in the house or me."

"Hold up. Your Dad is kicking you out?" I nodded letting the tears roll down his chest, "That is messed up."


	33. Chapter 32

"He said he can't stop me from seeing you but he can make sure that there's no danger in his house and then he said you guys murdered Edward and you could go to jail Jake." I sniffed and wiped my face on the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

"I'll talk to Dad, it needs to be ironed out. Even if it's just your Dad that knows, it's not fair that you get caught up in the middle of all of it."

"He already told me to make arrangements and he slammed his door, he's really mad."

"Bells, he's your dad. He means well, you know that he is just scared for you and doesn't know how to express that."

"Jacob."

We turned towards the voice behind us and I felt my heart plummet as I saw my Dad standing in the doorway. "I hardly find you qualified to speak on my behalf."

"Charlie, this is all a big mis-understanding." Jacob tried, still holding on to me. "Why are you so mad at Bella?"

"Bella is my concern, not yours. You need to go home."

"Actually, with all do respect sir Bella is also my concern as well as her happiness and it's apparent that she is not happy right now."

I glanced up at my dad and saw a flicker of what I swore to be jealousy, "How bout that."

"We're all tired and our emotions are high, can we all get together say tomorrow and discuss this? It's really not as bad as it all seems."

Jacob was really trying and I was impressed with his 'father' voice but I knew it would be shot down.

"Jacob, how about you enlighten me as to why you are still here on my porch with my daughter in your lap. Hmm?"

"Because she needs someone to be there for her and be on her side, I'm her partner and that would fall into my list of responsibilities. Would you want someone less of a human to be in this position instead of me?"

"I'd rather nobody be in that position but me! I am her father." I was shocked, I think I got to the root of it.

"Dad, before we went to Florida we were fine and once I got back I've had no time for you. Is that what the root of this is?"

He hung his head, "No, it's really not. You aren't being honest with me and that's disrespectful."

"About what?" Jacob asked, he got an annoyed look from my Dad but he decided to answer anyways.

"What are you?" he asked Jacob rather bluntly.

Jacob glanced at the moon above us and bit his lip tightly, "A werewolf."

I could have slapped Jacob, the magnitude of what he just did came crashing down on top of me. Did he have any idea what he had just done, without consulting his Dad first?

"Right. Whatever. Bunch of lying.." Charlie began to walk back into the house and Jacob gently put me down next to him and followed him inside.

"I'm not lying, if you promise not to shoot me I'll show you."

"Jake!" I cried, I ran inside and shut and locked the door behind me. "Don't do this."

Charlie's icy glare met mine and for a split second I saw myself. When I found out about Edward and Jacob, the sheer curiosity and amazement and my anger melted a little.

"No, please do Jacob." He pointed towards the living room and backed up into the kitchen doorway and crossed his arms. "Amaze me."

I was standing next to Jacob and tugged his arm, "You don't have to do this!" I whispered.

"I'm tired of hiding this from people we are close to, it's too hard to keep stories straight and I was never one to lie Bells, you know that. Remember when I couldn't tell you, what a mess I was? Put yourself into his shoes..."

I glanced at Charlie who had obviously heard the whole thing and was waiting for the show and I nodded and backed up to the opposite side of the living room.

"I'm going to phase Charlie. You promise not to shoot me?" He half joked, standing in front of Dad's rifle rack.

"Yeah yeah"

Jacob took his shoes off and glanced at us before he began to shake violently, Dad's eyes were wide in confusion but that was quickly replaced with amazement as a beautiful russet colored wolf stand before him. In the process Jake shredded his shorts so I excused myself and ran upstairs to get him a new pair, I happened to have a pair of basketball shorts that belonged to him. When I got back to the stairs I saw my Dad actually petting Jacob, a look of disbelief on his features.

I felt relieved to finally not have to hide this from him but how he would react was an entirely different story and I worried that it wouldn't end well.

After a while Jacob whined and I took his cue and told Dad to stand back, he was going to phase again and to turn around. I did the same as he grabbed the shorts and tugged them over his naked body, not that it didn't take a lot of strength not to peek.

"Well damn." Dad said, turning to look at Jacob.

"The rest of the guys and Leah are pack members, that's why they hang out a lot. We patrol the boundary line to make sure nothing is on our land, we killed Edward because he was on our land and trying to harm our people and Bella." Jacob had his hands on his hips and licked his lips. "Bella was asked not to reveal our tribe secrets which is why she wasn't answering your questions earlier, it wasn't because she wanted to lie to you. Neither one of us have ever wanted to lie to you, or anyone else for that matter."

"Your Dad knew and didn't tell me?"

"We weren't to tell anyone. I was nearly skinned for even thinking about telling Bella when I first changed." Jacob shifted on his feet and I felt a small relief that it was over with.

Dad looked between the two of us a few times before he spoke up again, "Well I don't know what to say." The look he gave me was one of disapproval and it cut me like knives, I really didn't think I could feel any worse.

Jacob shifted and leaned against the book shelf, "It's a lot to take in, I think we should all sleep on it and make decisions when we've all had time to sleep and think about it."

Charlie nodded, "Thanks for being honest with me Jacob. Goodnight."

He headed upstairs without so much as a glance in my direction and I picked at the hem of my sweatshirt. Jacobs chest was against my cheek, wrapping me in a hug within seconds. I wrapped my tired arms around him and squeezed as tightly as I could. He smelled so good, like the dew smell on a morning mixed with Jake.

"I think you should get to bed too, you going to be okay?" He spoke over the top of my head, palming my pony tale behind me.

"Will you lay with me a while?" I whispered, pushing my nails into his back gently urging him to say yes.

"I only hesitate because I don't want Charlie getting angrier, not because I don't want to." He said.

I felt rejected and nodded, "Ok." I pulled back and pulled my bag from the floor, "I still have homework anyways."

"Bella it's 2 in the morning, go get sleep."

"I have homework, I can't very well go to school if it's not finished."

He lifted my chin with his finger and I looked up at him, "Stop it. Go upstairs, I'll follow you up."

I nodded and turned the lights out as we headed up the stairs. As he closed the door to my room he put his finger over his mouth and smiled at me as I pulled Pajamas out of my dresser and gathered things for the bathroom. "I'll be quick. Don't leave."

He smiled and pulled my pony tale out and let my hair fall around my shoulders, "I want you to take a shower, take time to pamper yourself. I'll be here when you get out."

"It's really late...I don't wa-" His mouth was on mine, cutting me off mid argument.

"Go."

I did as I was told but it was a rushed shower, I washed my hair and shaved my legs and brushed my teeth. I was braiding my hair as I entered my room and found him sitting in the rocking chair wide awake.

"Hey" he whispered, "I texted Dad that something happened and I needed to be here for a bit, he's okay with it. Said I could skip school tomorrow too, I won't be much good in class anyways."

I finished my braid off and climbed on to my bed, pulling back the purple sheets. "I hadn't thought of not going to class."

"We can play hookey together." he smirked, leaning forward on his knees.

"I think that sounds amazing actually, I'll do my homework tomorrow before work and catch up on the missed work Friday."

"What time you have to work?"

"6-11"

"How long will it take you to do your homework and can we eat any of it?"

I laughed softly, motioning for him to come join me in bed. "Hour or two and yes, I think we can eat some of it." As he sat down next to me on the bed I wasted no time in pulling him towards me, no sound in the room except the smacking of our lips against each other. It was oddly erotic, just listening to the noises we were creating just by kissing each other. He leaned me backwards and laid beside me as we continued kissing, his hands massaging my back and shoulders.

As our make-out ended Jacob became limp against my lips and as stiff as a board, his eyes staring blankly back at me. "Jake" I mumbled against his lips, his head becoming very heavy. I pushed his head off of mine and it landed on my shoulder and he let out a big sigh. I smacked him on the butt so I didn't make any noise and growled in his ear, "You scared me."

"Sorry, you make me drunk sometimes." He moved his face over mine and kissed me a few times softly, pecking my lips, cheeks and nose. "I'm a pretty lucky guy, you are a great kisser."

I smiled, "That would make me equally lucky because so are you."

He smiled at me with those big brown eyes and shook his head, "I can't believe I'm in your bedroom, on your bed with a stiffie from our make out session. Dreams do come true."

I laughed and shoved him off of me and reached for my light, "Go home Jake. I'll call you in the morning."

He laughed and jumped out the window, truth be told I could hardly believe it myself sometimes. It hardly seemed real that he was mine and we'd come this far.

**Author's Note: I am in LOVE with my readers; your reviews are amazing and really making me put out some amazing chapters and want to post them! Can't thank you all enough. But a thank you is a new chapter...I'm being induced this friday and MAY not be up to posting for a while, depends on my my little man's disposition. But I promise I wrote a bunch so it's quicker and easier to upload for you guys. Keep reading! I also have a REALLY cool idea for a future chapter with photos for a visual, I'll ask you guys what you think before it's posted. :)**


	34. Chapter 33

When I woke early the next morning I had plans of making Charlie breakfast and packing a lunch to smooth things over; but he had left earlier than normal. I knew that things had changed but didn't know what to expect, life was constantly difficult. I wished we could run away and go back to Florida where everything was perfect; I sighed and padded back upstairs and sat on my bed.

As I glanced around the room I saw a place where I'd slept these past few years; but nothing else. There were no special memories in this room, nothing that made it feel like home it was just a bed. Deep down I knew I didn't want to leave Charlie, I enjoyed having him there when I got home to talk to. We had our moments of not talking or being awkward but for the most part it was a comfortable silence.

After Jacob showed himself to Charlie I knew things would change; but how? I turned on my computer and after a few minutes it was fit to use. I opened up the search bar on the internet and typed in 'forks housing' and waited to see what popped up. I had to be responsible and have options in case this wasn't something I could fix, and who knows how living on my own would change my life.

I flipped through the apartments and found a few places that looked nice, jotted down phone numbers and addresses and decided to check them out. I got dressed quickly and called the first number, a young girl answered and agreed to show me the apartment in an hour. This apartment was close to campus and a long drive to the diner and without being positive of my choice to stay in school or not I was unsure if this was the place for me. It overlooked the forest, like most of the properties did and it was a studio which I didn't really like. When you have company, they see your bedroom? No thank you. I smiled and nodded through the short tour and told her I would call her after I saw the other units. I agreed to meet the other in 20 minutes as she was headed back to school.

This apartment was about 10 minutes from Jacob and about 10 minutes from work which would be 20 minutes to work if I was at his house. The over-all location of the little place was actually really private and sat in the back field of a much larger front house. It was off of a pond and had a little seating area that I could see myself enjoying many nights. A garden surrounded that making it so peaceful and serene and dare I say girly. The girl led me up the double steps to the front door, one of the sets had cobblestone stepping stones leading to the driveway and reminded me of the beach. The house looked tiny from the outside but as she pushed open the white door I realized the forest around it hid quite a bit of square footage. My mouth literally fell open at the sheer beauty of this cottage, how could anyone ever leave? "Dad was so mad at me when I moved out of here. It's a great apartment it's just, I wanted to go to college out of state so it sat empty."

I nodded, "I understand that, my mom wants me to move to Florida to go to college and I had to fight with her on it."

"Do you have a boyfriend up here?" She smiled at me as though she knew and I nodded at her. "Aww, that is so sweet. Does he go to the same university?"

"No, he's actually still in High School."

"Aw, cougar! Rawr!"

"Oh, it's not...we have been friends since we were born."

She nodded but the look told me she didn't believe me and I dropped the subject. She began to walk me through and I shook my head in disbelief at how beautiful this place was. The living room was small but beautifully decorated with white accents, the walls an icy blue. It adorned only a sofa, a glass coffee table and a few other seating options. What caught my eye was the beautiful fireplace that sat in the only supporting wall of the room itself and smiled. "Does that work?"

She nodded, "Yep! It really makes the place warm and toasty without being too hot or too smoky."

We continued on into the kitchen which was also in blue and had white cabinets; I could cook so many meals in here. We hit the bathroom as we walked towards the back of the cottage and as I peered in, saw it too was an icy blue with white accents. It made everything seem so crisp and clean, however I saw the bathroom went really far back and walked through. It had a room just for the claw foot tub that was surrounded by windows and trees for privacy. It had a place for books and candles and in the corner of the room I saw it had a stand up shower that was big enough for 3 Jacobs. "What's this?" A tiny knob on the wall peaked my curiosity.

"Turn it to 5." She said, "We'll come back."

She led me into the bedroom, a matching blue with beautiful bedding and I sighed. "Not your favorite?"

"No no, I can't get over how beautiful this all is. You can't possibly be serious about renting this out for that cheap of rent..."

"Serious my friend, it could be your lucky day. It's not my favorite décor choice, I would've done something artsy and modern. You could probably convince him to let you change it if you wanted, I mean you would be living here not him."

I nodded, "I actually like the way it looks, it's done so beautifully."

"He'd be thrilled to hear that, he's an interior designer. Not much work around here but he took pride in every detail of this little place. I feel guilty not being able to please him and enjoy it, but kids grow up and fly the coop."

I nodded, "I hear you."

"Okay, back to the bathroom." As we walked in she turned to me, "Slip off your shoes."

I looked at her as she smiled at me, she was serious...So I slid off my sandal and placed my foot onto the floor. I slowly glanced at my foot and slowly up at her, this was a joke. "No way."

"Yes, heated floors. Which is amazing in the winter, the tiles can get pretty chilly and it's got an automatic shut off valve because let's face it we all forget sometimes."

"Wow..." I slid my sandal back on and smiled at her, "I love it."

"I miss this bathroom, that's for sure. I hate to rush you but I got to get going, do you think you are interested?"

I took a deep breath and glanced at the view one more time, "Yeah."

"Great! I'll take you up and introduce you to dad then. I have to get on the road! What was your name again? I am Phoebe, was named by my mom who loved the show Friends."

As we headed back towards the main house I smiled at her, "Bella, I like your name it's unique."

"Yeah, it's okay. Bella is pretty, is it short for Isabella?" I nodded. "Awesome, I get called Pheebs a lot it's not the cutest thing in the world. So what do you want to major in?"

"I'm not sure I'm going to stick at it. I never really liked school, I work at the diner though."

She looked at me as though I had two heads, "I know you have a boyfriend here but that's a crappy job!"

She grabbed my arm as we walked up the porch steps, "You have to call me, when I come back to town I want to introduce you to my friend. She writes for the town paper and is looking for someone to help her out, it pays really well! If you wanted to quit school you could work the paper and make rent and still have tons of money left over and if you kept the diner job too...even more!"

"Ah, I'm not much of a writer." To be honest I hadn't thought much of it, I did enjoy English.

"Best part, you don't have to be! She's looking for an assistant to help organize stuff and it could lead to writing in the future. Take my number before you leave, I'll hook you up!" She opened the solid oak door and yelled into the darkness, "Dad, come here please."

A man appeared in seconds, anxious to see his pride and joy in his kitchen. "Hi kitten, who's your friend?"

She smiled warmly at him, "Hi Dad, this is Bella. Bella here is actually interested in the cottage and I thought you two could talk. I need to head out but I will be back next weekend for your program."

He smiled though it seemed sad, maybe he really didn't want anyone living there. "Oh okay, safe drive please. Call your old man when you get there?"

"Yes Daddy." She scribbled on a piece of paper and kissed her dad on the cheek. "Here's my number, call me! Love you daddy."

"Please, have a seat."

We discussed his motives with building the cottage in hopes to keep his daughter close by, when they failed he really didn't want the place to go to waste. It was far too beautiful, his wife would have really loved it. When he designed it he had his wife in mind at every aspect, really wanting to pay respects to his late wife who passed away while Phoebe was only 4. I told him how much I enjoyed it and that I wouldn't change a thing and the smile that plastered across his face melted my heart, he seemed to just want appreciation for all that hard work.

"I've enjoyed talking with you Bella; you seem like a very responsible young lady. I would be happy to rent you the cottage if you still want it."

I expelled air and bit my lip, this was a big step towards my future. It was admitting my father no longer wanted me in his house because he didn't trust me. Was this what I really wanted to do? Did I really want to live on my own and be alone in the country like this?

**Authors Note: Hey sweethearts; going to the doctor today to get a sweep done and hope it induces labor as I am due Monday. I wanted you to have something to tide you over...Im thrilled to be getting so many reviews! Thank you so much for letting me know how you guys are liking the chapters! So, in my profile there are photos of this cottage Bella's getting and I thought it would be a neat treat for you to get a visual off the photos that inspired my writing. If you guys like this idea I can do it in other chapters too. Let me know what you think! Have a great weekend!**


	35. Chapter 34

I smiled warmly at the father and nodded, "I would love to live here if you will have me."

He smacked the table with his knuckles and grinned, "I would love it! If you promise me one thing."

"Sure."

"Don't be a stranger, I like you Bella."

"Thank you Jeff, I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of me."

We worked out the logistics and he agreed I could move in today and pay next week when I got my first paycheck at the diner. I nearly skipped to my truck and couldn't wipe the grin off of my face, I was about to embark on a very big journey! I checked the time on my phone and realized it was 10:30 and I had a ton of missed texts and calls all being from Jacob. I flipped through them and hit 'call' and waited 4 rings.

"Where have you been I am bored to death!" He whined.

"Sorry, I...actually have a big surprise."

He cleared his throat, "Oh, will I like this surprise?"

I laughed at his innuendo and shook my head, "You might but it's not what you are thinking, Im sure of that. Meet me at my house and I'll tell you all about it."

"You aren't home...so you've been out somewhere...I'm intrigued. See you there."

Sure enough as I pulled in the empty driveway Jacob stood up from the porch and engulfed me in a hug that ignited the fire in my nether region. "Kiss me." I didn't have time to react as his mouth was on mine in a sweet kiss. "Now, I'm happy to see you and all but what is this big surprise?"

I laughed and unlocked the front door, "Tell you what, help me pack up all my stuff and I'll show you."

"Hold up. You are actually moving out?"

He stood still in our doorway and I tugged on his shirt, "Yes I am and you will not believe the place I got! I want to get out before Charlie comes home for lunch though. Can we do that? I'll treat you to lunch after we do some grocery shopping."

Jake shook his head but followed me up the stairs anyways, "I'm kind of shocked that you are doing this..."

"Well think of it as the new Bella. I'm tired of doing what people expect, why should I wait around and walk on pins and needles until Charlie blows up again? I didn't do anything wrong and I refuse to be treated as though I did."

"Wow...I'm impressed at this new...Bella person." He grabbed a dresser drawer and emptied it onto my bed, "What's going and what's staying?"

Hours later I stood in the doorway of the bedroom, it had been picked through and the truck was packed. It held a few memories but most of them were of Edward and I needed a fresh slate, one where I could make new memories and traditions with Jacob. This phase of my life, though over would always hold special meaning to me. I was not sure how Charlie would react but I didn't want to be here when he got home so I hurried out to the truck. Jake slid over and I climbed in, glancing one more time at the old house.

"You going to miss it here?" He asked.

"Yeah, seeing you coming through the woods has always been a memory I've enjoyed here. I will also miss Charlie at times too." I pointed the truck towards my new house and never looked back, we passed the police station and I saw Charlie getting into his cruiser for lunch. I knew I'd see him again because he frequented the diner, and I would have to talk to him at some point but a small part of me felt he didn't deserve an explanation. I'd never been a parent and I couldn't imagine it being an easy job but I will never understand how he could just turn on me as he did.

I pulled into the driveway and Jake groaned, "You are moving in with someone else? This house is huge! How many people live here?"

I laughed, "Be patient grasshopper."

As we rounded the back of the house I heard his breath catch in his throat, "No, no way!"

I parked and killed the trucks engine, "What do you think?"

"I think you are pulling my leg, this is yours?"

"Yep, wanna check it out?"

"Hell yes I do!" Jacob laughed, he was on the porch before I could get my door fully open.

I unlocked the door and we walked inside and Jacob began to explore, I let him and sat down on the small sofa and sighed. A new beginning was what I needed after everything that had transpired the last few months.

So much had changed in such a small time frame and I had to take a step back. I could hear Jacob whooping from the bedroom and I rolled my eyes. Eventually our relationship would go there, we were getting more comfortable around each other but the thought of going all the way still scared me. I wasn't sure of how Jacob felt about it, but I wasn't about to ask him either.

"Bella. Wow. You can afford this?" Jacob plopped down next to me and held my hand in his, playing with my fingers.

I smiled at him lazily, "Actually; it's only 90 a week and he's letting me pay next week. More than affordable."

"He?" He furrowed his brows and I chuckled.

"He is an old, widowed man who built this for his daughter who had no plans in staying around here. They are both really sweet, I'm lucky to have found this place."

He nodded, placified. "Oh, okay. I'd say, let's get stuff moved in and go for lunch. What do you say?"

"I say we make lunch here." He furrowed his brows again and I laughed, "I'll make you lunch here. I want to use that new kitchen!"

We spent the afternoon moving all of my stuff in and Jacob helped put clothes in my dresser, gently and delicately. I stared at him in awe at him being so domestic and he caught me mid smile. "What you staring at?"

"You."

"Well duh; but why?" he smiled that perfect, crooked smile.

"Just thinking about our journey and how different things are yet it feels like nothing changed at the same time."

He laid a pile of shirts down and nodded, "Yeah, I think about that a lot too. Sometimes I feel like, I wake up and it's not real. I have to remind myself, I re-read our text conversations and go through our florida photos to remind myself."

I smiled at him, my heart thudding heavily against my rib-cage. "I thought I was the only one that did that."

I got a doe-eyed look from him as he slid the drawer shut softly, "Guess not."

I tossed the empty bag into the closet and laid my computer on the dresser. I was moved in and my rumbling belly reminded me that I needed to cook something. "Let's go eat."

Jacob followed me into the kitchen and I pulled out stuff for fish tacos, enticing a weird look from him.  
>"I took the groceries, he won't cook any of this." He nodded and searched for a pan.<p>

"It's fully equipped, furnished and you have pans and everything. How lucky can you get." He slid the skillet onto the stove and leaned against the counter. I laughed, that was about all the work he did during meal times.

"Pretty lucky I guess."

We were eating out by the water and Jacob was kicking my foot under the table and making a face I could only assume was his attempt at a sexy face. I pretended not to notice though, "You have something in your eye?"

He shook his head and rubbed his foot higher up my jeans, "No."

"Why is your face all scrunched up like that, do you have gas?" I laughed at my tactic, which was beginning to frustrate him.

"Nope." His toe reached the inside of my thigh and I clenched up, his eyes burned into mine and I went there.

"Want the last taco?"

He sighed and let his foot drop, "Sure, sure."

**Authors Note: My sweep worked! I have a beautiful, happy perfect little two week old baby boy. He spent a week in the NICU and I ended up with an emergency c-section but we are both doing well! I am finishing this chapter as Grandma has baby. Nothing is written for the sequel; but MAKE SURE you understand the sequel will be a separate story you HAVE to subscribe to to get the alerts! Love you all!**


	36. Dear Readers

Dear readers:

No more chapters will be added to this story, HOWEVER the story continues in Part 2! The title is "Midnight Rendezvous" and can be found on my profile under my stories. It's going to be chock full of humor, romance, drama and new experiences for both Bella and Jacob! It will follow Bella through her new adult life and Jacob as he deals with this new Bella. See what transpires!

So head over and put it on your subscription lists now, so you don't miss out! Chapter 1 is already up and I'm working on writing Chapter 2 while baby is napping.

Thank you all for your congratulations on baby; he is a true blessing for me and though I'm losing a lot of my precious sleep that little face is well worth the work.

Love you all! Hope to see you all on Part 2 of this incredible story!

-A.


End file.
